


Detained

by fluffychanel



Series: Detained Series [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffychanel/pseuds/fluffychanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiatsu monitoring? Oh yes Urahara thought I’m a genius. Until he was made to monitor Aizen.  UraharaXAizen<br/>Warnings :  Drama, romance, mpreg and Rated M for mature content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Detained

Summary: Reiatsu monitoring? Oh yes Urahara thought I’m a genius. Until he was made to monitor Aizen. UraharaXAizen 

A/N: This does not follow the manga’s storyline at all, the war with the quincies is over and Aizen was not let free by Kyouraku. For the rest I’m changing some past events too, but that will be made clear later on. 

Warnings : Drama, romance, mpreg and Rated M for mature content. Keep in mind that this is an UraharaXAizen not the other way around. 

I’m not a native English speaker but with the great help of my beta, that’s taken care of.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it’s characters, storyline, etc.  
All rights belong to Tite Kubo. 

With all of that said, enjoy. 

 

Prologue 

Returning to Soul Society after the devastating war evoked depressing thoughts for Urahara Kisuke. But such was the case for every visit Kisuke made to his old home. Thoughts on how it was partially his fault on what happened in the past and the memories he long since wished to forget overwhelmed him with no relief in sight. Those thoughts were not foreign to him as he had the same thoughts over and over again for well over a century, memories he tried really had to forget but had made no advancement in that area. Stepping into Central 46’s chambers only made these thoughts worsen.  


“Urahara Kisuke,” one of the council members called out to him. 

“We are pleased with the device you created as the results are magnificent. Even stronger reiatsu forms are held back from doing any wrong.”

Kisuke nodded, unsurprised. Of course he knew all of that already. At the request of the king, who had asked him if he could do anything about the prison's already maxed out capacity due to the war, he had politely offered to look into another solution. He had been experimenting with specialized cuffs that would restrain the criminal outside of the environment of a prison. Not that the person would gain absolute freedom. It would still be linked to another person’s reiatsu, so they could monitor the detainee’s motions through frequencies send by the cuffs to their spiritual mass. 

After having shown the apparatus to the king, he was sure to gain the council’s approval. 

Only that hadn’t been the case, some upgrades needed to be done or, more specifically, some form of punishment needed to be added. So he once again attempted to create their desired restraints. 

Through his methods he added a punitive method, electric surges which could be send from the owner linked to the cuffs to the wearer’s apparatus if needed. But he made sure that the control over the prisoner wasn’t absolute. The electric surges were meant to punish and would stop automatically if the owner’s reiatsu dropped below a critical level. 

Honestly he wasn’t completely satisfied with the approach, but apparently the Soul King was. Only a couple of days afterwards did he get the signal to start the tests. And even later it was officially declared as a proficient way to keep the prisons from getting full.

So the question here was, exactly why was he here if they were content with the device. “Then why am I here?”

“We have decided on the same treatment for Aizen Sousuke.”

Not to say it hadn’t crossed his mind before but dealing with Aizen on a personal level was not an easy task… Surely they weren’t thinking… “Well, it’s not impossible. You just need someone strong enough to handle his reiatsu if he managed to break free.” 

“Exactly, which is why we had you in mind,” was the man’s answer.

There you had it, the statement he had been dreading…“Me?” His kidou techniques could detain Aizen for sure but still…

“We need someone who would maintain control over him.” The council member continued. Wait a minute control? 

“If there’s someone who’s going to try to gain the upper hand and manipulate anyone, it would be him.” He couldn’t stop his voice from being filled with slight resentment towards the former captain. The members looked at each other, seemingly contemplating if he was a good choice after all. 

“Isn’t there someone else? Surely there are other Shinigami who can deal with his-“  
He was interrupted by one of the members. 

“You see Urahara-san, this isn’t a request but a demand from the Soul King. The only one strong enough to stop him is the substitute, but I’m sure you agree with us that the boy has been through enough already.” Oh so now they suddenly had remorse for Kurosaki-san… When was it his turn? 

There was nothing he could do against a demand from the king. Suddenly he wished he had put in stronger shocking surges in the device. He nodded in affirmation after a long sigh, though it wasn’t in full consent.  


He was first led to undergo the procedure of linking his reiatsu to the cuffs before he was led by one of the guards down to Muken. 

And there sat the culprit, still completely bound. He got some smug sense of satisfaction running through him at seeing the other in that predicament. The ties were his doing after all. But the glare he got in return when his eyes landed on the other’s face made his day completely. 

“Why hello there Sousuke, you seem to be in a tight spot, no pun intended.” he added after hiding his chuckle behind his fan. If possible, the glare turned even more vicious.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

When Aizen had acquired the information on how he was guaranteed some freedom from this forsaken prison, he had thought it was the best thing he heard since being locked up. That is right up until that little bit of extra information on how he was to stay under the watchful gaze of Urahara. If he didn't curse the man's existence before, he sure did now. Could the shopkeeper get any more frustrating? As if the cursed seals in Muken weren't bad enough. Now he was to be put under direct control of the other.

The cuffs that already restrained his reiatsu weren't loosened before the special inventive cuffs linked to the other's spiritual mass were fastened around his wrists. Luckily they weren't fastened to each other or he would have choked the other when given the chance.

"Your inventions as usual are spectacular Urahara-san."

"I'm forever grateful for any praise from you, that is prior to you stealing it of course."  


He curled his lip at the blond's answer. "I wouldn't call it stealing. It's simply reverse engineering, I was merely studying your methods so I could come up with something better."

Urahara snorted. "Really? Just admit that you can't come up with something original on your own."

The guard looked uncomfortable between them, wishing it would be over soon before the tension got any worse. Especially when Aizen's eyes narrowed at the other's reply.

Urahara laughed it off and got closer to finally activate the link. His reiatsu immediately cloaked over Aizen. The feel of Kisuke's pressure wasn't exactly threatening but it wasn't protective either. His own superior mass could not be equaled by anyone, excluding Kurosaki Ichigo of course. But Urahara’s pressure came pretty close compared to other captains in the Seireitei. The shopkeeper removed his hand from one of the cuffs, before the normal reiatsu restraining cuffs were released. Strange, he didn't even feel his own spiritual mass anymore. Urahara was definitely worth his praise. But as soon as he got the chance he would find a way to end this.

The guard started loosening his bindings but he quickly pushed the fool aside, he could do that on his own now.  
Having observed this rebellious action, Urahara warned, "Don't think you can do whatever you please Sousuke." 

Aizen hated the way the other used his given name as if he had given the other permission to. Smiling sweetly at Urahara, he replied "I wouldn't dream of going against your wishes Kisuke."

"Good, after all you'll be staying with me. My house, my rules." That tone displeased him… Urahara threw him something to wear which he caught before they left for the shopkeeper's place.  


-0-

Once there they walked through his shop into the living quarters. "Aren't you going to give me a tour? Courtesy has it-"  


Urahara cut him off. "Courtesy has it you ask permission first before using another's invention."  


He chuckled. "Seems like a deep subject to you, better seek some help for it." He suggested with an obviously false worrying tone. But Urahara didn't take the bait, instead he showed him all the places that he needed to know. Which consisted of the kitchen, bathroom and at last the bedroom. "We'll be sharing." When he raised an eyebrow, Kisuke added, "I don't trust you on your own."

He figured that'd be the case. "Am I to follow you around the house everywhere you go?" Aizen asked indignantly.  


"Silly Sousuke, you're allowed in the places I just showed you on your own. You are however not allowed anywhere else. Definitely not without my supervision."

He wanted nothing more than to strike that awfully pleased smile off Urahara's face.  
"That is ridiculous! You call this freedom?! I had more room to move in Muken!" That wasn't true but Kisuke was being way too unreasonable.  


"You're always allowed to go back if you want. In fact if you miss your old situation that much, I might as well bind you to a chair here or in my bed."  


That suggestion seemed way too eager coming from him. "Wouldn't you like to mhh Urahara."  


Kisuke's smirk he received unnerved him. "You certainly were a lot quieter than."

Aizen needed some time alone before he really did bash the other's face in. And losing control was a sign of weakness not to mention this was his only chance at gaining freedom and he wasn't going to screw this up. So with a shove past the other he went into the bathroom, locking the door behind himself. He needed some time to cool off.

He relished in the fact that he got to finally thoroughly clean himself after such a long time. He wasn't going to give the other the satisfaction of breaking his perfect façade. These years weren't going to be easy, Urahara always had a tendency to get under his skin. He couldn't quite explain what caused that rise in him. It wasn't just the fact that he was intellectually on a higher level than him, just the sight of him got his blood boiling.

He inspected the cuffs, Urahara's reiatsu practically resided in the metal. It would be difficult to remove that element of security, he needed to get the other's notes in his hands first. But for that to work he needed a chance to get in the other's lab. Only he had to have the place hidden and locked with special security measurements. One thing was for sure, he was going to get those notes one way or another…  


-0-

"Do you not have anything else for me to wear?" The brunet said the second he came out of the bathroom.  


Kisuke snuck a glance at him, before going back to cooking them some dinner. "Why? That prison outfit suits you well."

"Is that what it is? Honestly, you couldn't have taken some real clothes with you?" The dislike was clear in Aizen's voice.  


"It's the standard uniform inmates get in the Seireitei. I thought it would please you since you were naked there after all, excluding the bandages and my seals you enjoyed so much of course."  


He loved to bring that up didn't he?... He didn't bother retorting to that. Coming to stand next to the shopkeeper instead to inspect the pots. "You've taken on some interesting hobbies in the years since I last talked with you."

Urahara blinked. "You mean cooking?" he laughed while waving his fan as if the other just said something extremely funny. "That's not a hobby. But you're right, I did take on some interesting hobbies." When it became obvious Sousuke was waiting for more information, he added, "I actually recently started collecting butterflies."  


The idiot started laughing even harder after that, especially when Aizen's good mood turned sour immediately. "You designed the Hogyoku remember, as you like to remind me every single time."  


The reaction was instant "Aha" The other pointed his fan at him. "I did but not that specific part though. You remodeled it." Aizen could feel the other's gaze going over the place where the Hogyoku was pulsing underneath his clothes. "It wasn't made for you." came the somewhat solemn reply, Kisuke's cheerful mood suddenly absent. When he asked whom it was designated for he got an irritated 'drop it' before dinner was ready and their conversation moved to the table.

"No, definitely not a cook," came the bittersweet comment. Urahara shrugged, "Tessai normally did the cooking, but since he got his own place I had to try it myself. And sometimes it works, other times not so much. Besides you're not exactly royalty Sousuke-chan so why put in the extra effort right?"  


Aizen looked smug "I exceed mere royalty."

"Yeah Yeah, I heard that before." Urahara waved his fan to emphasize his boredom at the same old comment.

"Since you just said Tessai isn't staying with you anymore, I take it there is at least one other room that could suffice as my bedroom."  


The blond shook his head, getting where the other was hinting at. "Nah, my bed's big enough."

"Are you sure Urahara-san? You'll be making Yoruichi-san jealous."  


He wasn't getting his way. "Yoruichi's a good friend, nothing more than that. That and she has gone back to Soul Society permanently." The brunet kept looking at him. "You see, after the war we were rewarded the ability to return and live in Soul Society. I was even offered to take back my old post as captain."  


"And yet, here you are…"  


"I declined, obviously."

"But it seems like Yoruichi and Tessai abandoned you. After all you've done for them…"

Kisuke rolled his eyes, "You could do better than that. They didn't abandon me. I can still visit them whenever I want, especially with Central 46 needing my aide. Which ended with you in my clutches." He finished the last sentence cheerfully. He started to clean up after they were done eating.

"Getting their approval must be a whole lot for you. Although it is beginning to seem like you wanted me in your bed all along."  


Urahara sighed. "Quit your whining. You can always resort to sleeping on the floor, next to my bed if that pleases you more."

"How about you take the floor mhh? A suggestion here, you really need to take better care of your guests or they might all flee from you."  


Urahara threw a towel in the direction of Sousuke and answered, "I'll keep that in mind, but you're not my guest. So my bed or the floor, your choice." The other was silently seething, Urahara could tell. "Be glad I even offered you that as an alternative because butterflies are mostly kept in glass cages." he mockingly added.  
A sneer was all Urahara got in response plus the towel thrown back into his face with more force than was necessary. He laughed as he continued doing the dishes on his own.

After the small task Urahara went looking for the other when he couldn't directly find him. "Didn't I tell you to only stay in the rooms I showed you?"  


"Technically you showed me the shop when we entered your house."  


Urahara couldn't really disagree with that. But still, he wanted Aizen out of there. At the other's playful remark if he was afraid that Aizen would steal from him he answered, "I don't want you to interact with the customers."  


Aizen looked bemusedly around him. "The shop is closed."

He decided he really didn't need to explain himself to Aizen as he finally ushered him out. Though he had to practically drag him out. If this is how Aizen was going to behave, their time together would pass slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A great thanks for the help of my beta.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"You what?!"

Kisuke sighed. He knew the other heard him just fine. "I sleep naked." He repeated, making sure to draw out the words.

"Oh no, you won't. Not in my bed."

Kisuke cleared his throat "Whose bed?"

Aizen just crossed his arms, looking every inch the petulant child, in a different circumstance Kisuke would have laughed, now it was anything but funny.

"I can't sleep with any clothes on. Without them, it feels as if I'm liberated."

The brunet regarded him with a cool gaze. "You're not getting anywhere close to the bed while naked."

Why was Aizen making such a fuss about this? Kisuke wondered, nevertheless he was tired, sleepy and the last thing he wanted was to get into a verbal war with the other man.

"Fine, fine. I'll sleep with my boxers on. Would that please his highness?"

He kept giving Urahara a cool look. Who slept naked anyways? When the blond began undressing in front of him he snapped "Do you have to do that here?! Besides, what am I to wear? I cannot sleep and breathe in those rags day in day out."

"I wouldn't mind if you slept naked." Urahara suggested while finishing taking his pants off. But Aizen's look said it all. His next suggestion for the brunet to sleep in underwear was just as easily refused by the other. He sighed for the umpteenth time. "Alright, I'll look if I can find something for you to wear."

Finally, he understood. For such someone with a high IQ, Kisuke could be a dunce sometimes. "So glad you would go through such a trouble for your guests." came his smooth reply when the blond handed him something.

As Aizen got past him to change he yelled after him "You're not a guest! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

He settled in bed ready for Aizen's outburst. And sure enough, the door flew open as Aizen stormed right back into the room.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

"No." The blond replied amusedly. "I have no use for nightclothes so the only thing I found lying around was that." The short white yukata looked nice against Sousuke's tanned skin. The years underground did nothing to fade his slightly darker skin.

"You will look for something else."

Did Aizen just command him? His fits were beginning to tire him… "I will do no such thing. It's late, I'm tired and you're clearly forgetting who has the control here."

The other took a couple of steps until he was at the foot of the bed.

"I do not know in what fantasy you're currently residing in Urahara-san. But if you give me back my powers I could grant you all the illusions you so desperately seem to seek."

Ok, that was enough "Can it yeah? The yukata was Yoruichi's. I can't help it if there's a butterfly printed on the back of it." My my… Aizen thighs that were visible due to the cloth's shortness were definitely not worth all the bickering. Oh well, with that image in mind he certainly didn't need the other's illusions for the next couple of nights.

He turned his back to the brunet, a clear sign that the conversation had ended and he wished to sleep.

The audacity of Urahara! "I'll look for something myself then." When Kisuke made no signal that he had heard him he began searching through the other's closets. Unfortunately, the bastard was right. Nothing seemed comfortable enough to sleep in and he had to begrudgingly admit that the silk felt nice against his skin. He gave up eventually and moved to the other side of the bed. Climbing in while making sure he laid down as far as possible from the other. He wasn't going to give him the honor of touching a God after all.

Not that he was afraid of Kisuke or the thought of being with him. He wasn't a stranger to sex, that much was obvious with someone as Gin as his right hand in the past. Everyone thought it was Gin that laid beneath him. It was quite the opposite actually. He was in control by day and at night the fox had held the reigns, just the way he liked it.

And Urahara… he had to admit he found the other attractive. There always had been a tension between them right from the start. But it went further than just sexual tension on Urahara's part. There was just no denying that lovelorn look the other sported whenever he did something wrong. Kisuke would be foolish enough to fall for his fake sweet innocent act once again. And he would make sure to use that to his advantage. With that thought in mind, he finally closed his eyes.

-0-

The next morning he was beginning to think that the yukata was a mistake after all. Aizen practically paraded through the house in it. His attention was almost solely focused on the other's lower half. He had to adjust his pants a couple of times already, just to hide the beginning of an arousal.

The yukata had to go, Aizen needed some clothes…desperately.

"I could take you out shopping today." He said, sounding both nonchalant and considerate at the same time. The other just gave him a secretive smile.

"Oh? I'm not sure that is needed, I feel quite liberated this way." Typical Aizen, throwing his words from earlier back at him. But when the other asked if he had any tea, he shook his head "I'm much more of a coffee person." He showed his mug to the other to prove his point.

"Selfish of you to only think of yourself."

There we go again Urahara thought. It was way too early for the stabbing remarks. "Which is why I offered to go shopping." The brunet seemed suddenly willing to go. "Not so hasty Aizen-san, I still need to run my shop, but I'll take you out in the afternoon." As usual that wasn't good enough for his royalty.

"What am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

He suggested that he could help in the shop, but Aizen went straight to ignoring him afterward. Before he disappeared into the store he warned the other to not even try to get into the other rooms, they were locked and he was just next door anyways.

-0-

He was bored already. As soon as the other shut the door he tried to open the 'forbidden' rooms. But they were locked indeed and after spending a lot of time trying to get them to open he was beginning to think that maybe helping the shopkeeper wouldn't be such a hassle. Not that he would work in favor of the blond.

But right before he opened the door to the other's shop he heard a rough familiar voice. Peculiar, he thought the other died. He slammed open the door instantly, and smiled deceptively in Grimmjow's direction. Oh he loved the terrified look his former Espada gave him.

"Do you really have to come in here, dressed like that?" He heard Urahara whisper behind him. 

"With nothing to entertain myself with I decided to help you after all." Kisuke's protests increased when some of his customers were eying Aizen's state of undress.

He was selling candy, not eye candy damn it! Remarking in a laughing tone "How nice of you, but better change in some clothes first." When Urahara’s hands landed on Sousuke's shoulders, the other gave his hands a dirty look but he paid it no heed as he ushered the other back into his private quarters.

Laughing nervously at his customers and Grimmjow who looked like he just had seen a ghost. "Minor intervention." he added.

When the other did return, dressed in his clothes none the less it was just to cause trouble. The brunet didn't help at all, the whole time he did nothing more than try to interrogate the panther. Although he looked more like a scared kitten at the moment. And when he moved the blue haired one to the back to stock some shelves he had to stop Aizen from following him. He told the other he would get an explanation when the shop closed.

But the rest of the opening hours he started annoying his customers. Telling them to be wary of the shady man who sold mystery candy. Needless to say when the shop finally closed he was ready to stick Sousuke between the shelves. "You think you deserve to shop after your behavior?" All he got in answer was that blindingly fake smile.

When Grimmjow retreated from the back, Aizen was quick to get those answers. He explained instead when the other kept on stammering. On how he had found the panther, barely alive in Hueco Mundo and how he had helped fight in the war against the Quincies.

"So you fraternized with the enemy." Came Aizen's icy accusing retort.

"Yeah…at least I didn't end up in his bed like you did." Uh oh was all Kisuke could think before he had to stop a raging Aizen from attacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Aizen was just unbearable after that. He did take the other out to shop but the way he was singling out the most expensive of outfits betrayed his obstinate personality. Urahara had showed him a modern shop first, deciding that while living in the human world he should at least own a couple of outfits dated from this time.

Aizen couldn't really argue against that, not when he looked at what the other was wearing right now. The blond was dressed in a white button up shirt with the top three buttons undone and dark brown khaki pants. Of course the ensemble was finished off with a hat.

The clothes looked good on him, so with the other capable of setting aside his traditional preferences he too agreed on entering the store.

"Who's paying?" He knew the blond was, but he craved for Urahara's grumpy look thrown his way with the comment.

Urahara waited outside of the fitting stalls, looking up when the brunet's curtain drew back. He could just in time refrain from letting his mouth fall open in awe. He had to hand it to the other, he did look like a God. Only in looks though, his attitude had something more of a diva.

The tight jeans fitted just perfectly around his ass. When the other waited on confirmation he swallowed before replying. "Good…"

Aizen's grin following his statement made him a tad bit uncomfortable.

He was transfixed by the way the other sauntered over to him. His hips swinging lightly, coming to stand right in front of him and leaning just inches away from his face. It was getting really hot or was it just him? "Aizen?..." He whispered hoarsely.

"Just forgot to take the shirt with me." His teasing grin told it all, he was playing a game with him. It became even more obvious when he grabbed the shirt and sauntered right back over towards the stalls again.

Honestly after his little charade all he could think of was entering the cubicle, push the demi God to the wall and fuck-

He jumped right out of his thoughts when one of the store clerks patted him on the shoulder. "Uhm sir, are you going to pay by cash or credit card?"

Huh? He wasn't even at the register yet. When he followed her he understood immediately. Apparently his 'partner' had dropped a lot of clothes on the counter already. Things he definitely was going to buy. He cursed out loud. He shouldn't have let Sousuke pick out the clothes on his own while he waited on a bench.

-0-

"Where are we going next?" The angelic voice asked when they just left the store. He looked at the other with an incredulous look 

"Nowhere! Do you have any idea how much-" But Aizen just walked past him, not even listening as he saw a shop selling kimono. He followed the other, surely he wasn't thinking that he would spend even more on him.

With the other insisting he needed at least something traditional, he gave in way too easily when accompanied by that smile of his. But he kept telling himself that it was only because he didn't want another discussion breaking out between them. This time though he was going to pick out the clothes.

Which unfortunately ended up with them bickering again anyways. Aizen kept on refusing everything he showed, just to be difficult. When the other finally did end up in a clothing stall, with his own choice of clothing to the blond's dismay, he decided that enough was enough.

He stepped into the clothing stall the other occupied, pushing aside the kimono the other was going to try. The one he had on now did look amazing but he wasn't going to give in again. "At least try something of mine." He stood behind Sousuke, watching his expression in the mirror. But Kisuke couldn't really make out what was going on in that head while that deceptive smile was set in place as usual. But the brunet nodded anyways.

Reaching around Aizen's waist to loosen the obi he kept on watching the gaze through the glass just to check if he wasn't overstepping his boundaries.

His thumbs slid against the back of his neck to disappear in the edge of the kimono, sliding it off Sousuke's shoulders. Aizen's calm collected control betrayed nothing as he let himself get undressed.

Urahara watched the robes fall on the ground before he raked his eyes over the brunet's naked body. Admiring the smooth muscles that were visible on his torso, purposely quickly passing over the Hogyoku. Aizen's body couldn't lie. Not with the slightly faster than usual way his chest moved that spoke of slight nervousness. His eyes tracked lower, down the tan stomach and jutted hips to his cock. And still soft he thought smugly, he was still bigger than Aizen. He moved his gaze to the other's back in front of him, right down to those perfect round globes.

He groaned. From the moment he met the other in the academy he had wanted Sousuke. And right now he could act on those desires easily.

Kisuke was sure Aizen knew, if his boner pressing against his back wasn't a big enough hint, his pressing reiatsu into the other sure must have been.

Sousuke's eyes seemed to have gotten darker, he pressed himself closer to the other. Those brown eyes closed the second his lips touched his neck.

Aizen's voice sounded deeper when he spoke. "Easy there with your reiatsu Urahara-san, it's practically devouring me."

Urahara chuckled while his lips where still attached to the other's neck, not kissing him just a slight touch against his skin. And when he inhaled the brunet's scent he scolded himself for letting his hormones take control like that.

He wasn't even sure what the other wanted. One second he was insulting him, the next luring him in. "You know what else my reiatsu tells you?" When those brown eyes reopened, looking him in the eyes again he told him to get dressed before he hurriedly left the stall.

Naturally he didn't see Aizen's narrowed eyes following him.  


The last stop was the market to get some tea and other ingredients for his highness. The atmosphere around them had become tense.

Aizen's temper had resurfaced and Kisuke really didn't have the energy left to deal with his attitude and stop the other from loading the cart with useless things. He ignored Aizen's challenging look thrown his way completely while the brunet kept filling the cart.

He was glad when they finally arrived home, though he was sure it was best to not use that credit card again for a very, very long time. Damn that Aizen.

Luckily for Urahara, Aizen didn't cause any trouble for the sleeping arrangements this time.

However the brunet did lay awake pondering what had happened that day. The other came close to giving in to his desires but had stopped at the last minute.

Feeling Urahara's reiatsu surround him like that made him feel its massive capacity first hand. That already coupled with the pressure of the cuffs made him feel like the time Kisuke became captain.

Something he really didn't like to admit. It was the first time he had found out about the blond's powers. Also the time he found out that there was more to him than his foolish nature. It made him feel threatened for the first time by another fellow shinigami. Later on his added intelligence didn't really help his distaste for the other.

But he had wondered what had caused the sudden halt in the clothing stall.

No doubt he was going to let Kisuke set the pace, he wasn't going to force the other. It might come across as suspicious if he suddenly confessed his 'love' for him.

He wasn't really worried that his plan would fail because of the little set back. More like irritated that it wouldn't go any faster.

Not that he was going to stop his seducing. The shopkeeper needed that little push now and then. He smiled evilly, he was sure that the shopkeeper would eventually succumb to his feelings and before the end of the year he would be a free man again.

-0-

He looked at Grimmjow from across the shop, watching him stock the shelves. "So I'm still seen as a major criminal while one of my henchmen gets pardoned for his crimes."

Kisuke grimaced after he rung up a customer. "He helped in the war, unlike you…"

"I was stuck! In prison!" He snapped while Kisuke did nothing more than sigh out at his outburst.

"What goes around, comes around. You have to repent for your crimes one way or another." 

Oh he thought himself to be so wise.

They hadn't talked about the incident in the store at all. Urahara had acted as if it didn't even happen.

The sixth Espada glanced their way while wisely staying out of their heated discussion.

"Which I did, besides I could have accepted the offer from the Quincy on fighting against the Shinigami which I politely declined may I add."

The shopkeeper gave him a bored look. "Right, and now you deserve a medal?" He glared viciously at his answer. Always count on Urahara to make him lose his calm. Instead of flying out at the idiot he counted to ten in his head. Fighting wouldn't encourage Urahara's love confession. His fake sweet smile was instead send his way. If the other was surprised by his sudden change of mood, he didn't show it.

Urahara told Grimmjow to man the register while he had important business to take care of. And he was to stay with his former Espada and behave. The brunet was reluctant to obey but he was also rather curious on Grimmjow's side of the story.

With Kisuke gone he closed in on the other. "Since you had been let of the hook by the friendly Shinigami. Tell me exactly what kept you from trying to break me out of prison hm?"

The blue haired one didn't seem so scared of his presence anymore, not when he found out about Aizen's lack of reiatsu.

"The fact that I would have been thrown right next to yah in a cell when caught in the act."

He smiled sweetly. "Is that so? And you wouldn't take that risk for your ruler?"

The saccharine sweet tone that accompanied his smile was a clear forebode of his rising temper. The other didn't heed the warning signals though.

"Former ruler." He dared to bark out.

"I'm still your ruler. Hueco Mundo's empty so the throne is ready for my taking again."

Grimmjow shook his head. "Nah, not a chance. It's taken over by the damn Shinigami; so yah better negotiate with your boyfriend over its property."

He didn't correct the other over the last bit of his sentence, too busy seething at the info on how they took his lands. Did they honestly think they would get free reign over it. First the quincies and now them…

Urahara needed to hurry up with his love confession already 'cause order needed to be restored.

Grimmjow expected an outburst from him since he stepped back, putting some space between them. He questioned if he still lived in the desert, the answer he received though didn't please him.

"Traitor! You even live with them now?" Raising his voice only served in the other raising his too.

"I ain't living with them cuz I chose to!" Realization dawned on him when he saw similar cuffs around the panther's wrists. Urahara's 'amazing' invention even held back Hollow powers. How wonderful, he really thought of everything didn't he. Only his were linked to Yoruichi and not Urahara. Must be the feline instinct…

On his next question if the Seireitei was okay with the fact that he travelled back here and forth so often, he caught the other's slip up. "I ain't traveling via the official way but through Urahara's…" His prolonged wait on looking for an alternative way in travelling made it even more painfully clear.

Kisuke had a secret entrance to the shinigami world. That didn't really come off as a surprise to him but that it was hidden somewhere in the house, now that was interesting.

The former Espada was suddenly very busy and chatting with Aizen at the same time seemed a too difficult task to do.

Of course he was going to confront Urahara about the news. He decided to look for him instead of dealing with the store.

Urahara had just come back from reporting to Central 46 on Aizen's detainment, when he heard someone trying to open the screen door leading to the basement. He opened the door without a warning, resulting in Aizen almost falling into his arms. He gave him a stern look.

"What did I tell you again?"

He could repeat that statement for over a hundred times, there was just no way in making Sousuke listen was there? Maybe hands on was the ultimate learning experience for the brunet to finally see things his way.

He could easily punish Aizen by activating the electric surges sent through his reiatsu. But he was reluctant in using such a method, inflicting pain on others wasn't his forte. He was sure that if it was the other way around, Aizen would have abused that method already. But that was the difference between them. He didn't find any enjoyment in exacting sadism.

Instead he turned the other around and pushed him away from the ladder that led down into in his basement among other things. He locked the door behind their backs and answered Sousuke's question on wherever he had been to.

It was obvious they also irrevocably kept tabs on him when he had the most dangerous criminal under supervision, even more so since he didn't have a clean slate either. Thanks to Aizen framing him in the past he also was reported as a criminal in his record after all.

"And? What did you tell them?" Aizen's hawk like gaze followed the key he hid away. He was no fool, he was going to place that key safely away as soon as Sousuke's attention was captivated by something other than himself.

"The truth, that you have been very naughty Sousuke-san." The gaze returned to his face.

"Really?" The controlled façade had slipped right back on.

"Yeah, in fact I have permission in punishing you in any form I see fit." The blond had bowed his head so his hat somewhat shielded off his grin. "And your misbehavior just now, was the limit to my patience. Words mean obviously nothing to you so hopefully some physical reprimanding will get through to you."

When he looked back up and saw Aizen's slight confusion he was glad to finally see some real emotion on that deceiving face. He grabbed the other's wrist and dragged him with him to the sofa. Sitting himself down, he tugged hard on his wrist so Aizen fell over into his lap. "And so I decided on a nice spanking. The old fashioned reprimands still work the best."

Aizen's eyes widened in shock. Needless to say, no truer expression was shown by the other so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

There was no other way to explain it; Kisuke had lost it. He always knew the shopkeeper was a pervert, but this? This was just humiliating. Bend over the other's knee with Kisuke's hand halfway succeeding in pulling his pants down. He thanked those modern clothes for being so tight. Not that it discouraged the deranged pervert one bit.

Sousuke's squirming on his lap was making it hard for him, literally. He didn't see the problem here; he had seen Sousuke naked before. The blond also made a mental note to himself to never buy such tight jeans again. They might look good on the owner, but in the end he rather see them off of the other.

The brunet's hand had clamped down on the wrist that was trying to get those pesky pants off. He was practically trying to crush his bone, the gentle act all but gone and replaced by his trashing and gasping out profanities in his direction.

The blond was sure that he wouldn't be able to keep those struggles up for long. The brunet was already out of breath, partially due to his imprisonment on the chair, which had lessened his physical condition.

And partially cause Sousuke never had to rely on his physical strength in the past at all. His strong reiatsu and zanpakuto powers were enough to keep anyone at a fair distance. Nobody was able to touch him, until Kurosaki-san came along. And of course Kisuke himself, but the self-proclaimed God would never admit to that.

Aside from the academy where they were meant to follow a couple of courses to practice close combat, Sousuke probably never maintained that fighting style afterwards.

Unlike Kisuke who thought it was best to keep up with both mental and physical capabilities. Why else would he have those training fields underground, aside from teaching moody teenagers and freeloaders…

When Sousuke got out of this situation, he was going to unleash hell. What did the shopkeeper think he was doing! It's not like he gave the other permission to handle him like this.

Even worse was the fact that he was breathing like he'd just run a mile, while that foolish blond didn't seem fatigued at all.

His struggles stopped to hear that annoyingly cheerful voice say "Calm down Sousuke-chan, no need to be so impatient." …that was the last straw.

He swung out with his other hand that lay the closest to the idiot's face as best as he could in this position. But he couldn't even move it more than a couple of centimeters before his hand was painfully pushed against his back into an unnatural position.

"Tsk, tsk. That was not nice."

That line did nothing to his raging nerves but Urahara's bruising force used to keep his wrist bend like that kept him still. Without reiatsu to heal, a broken wrist was nothing to look forward to.

Sousuke needed to calm down, he was overdramatizing. Kisuke wasn't actually going to spank him; he just wanted to deter Aizen from misbehaving.

The brunet let go of the hand on his pants slowly, the skin around Kisuke's wrist had discolored slightly from other's fierce grip. But when he tugged experimentally on his jeans again, the grip returned.

"Sousuke let go." He used a more warning tone this time. If the brunet wasn't going to soften his grip, he surely wasn't relenting his on Aizen's bend wrist. Honestly he wasn't taking advantage over him, not even when he raised his spiritual pressure to the point where it became stifling. The brunet had used his immense reiatsu countless of times in the past on subordinates and 'enemies' to make them back down. It was only fair that the other learned what that felt like.

The response was not even a kick. He became almost limp in his hold. That's when he reached for the waistband of his pants again, only to tug it back up so Sousuke was covered up properly again.

When he was sure the other was going to behave, he released his forceful grip and returned his pressure to a normal level. The reaction was instant: Sousuke jumped out of his lap, gave him a cold glare and avoided him for the entire day.

Honestly he didn't even do anything, but apparently enough to get his majesty on a high horse. Oh well, at least he got a glimpse again of that tan ass.

-0-

It took until the next day before Kisuke got sound back from the other. Though that probably had to do with the way he was kicked out of bed last night, by accident of course. The accompanied evil grin had him doubting that accident though. But he had let it pass.

Needless to say, he didn't sleep well that night. Always on guard for a possible surprise attack. Sousuke's revenge just knew no bounds.

"Does the Soul Society know of your secret entrance or are you breaking the rules again, Kisuke?"

The usage of first names between them was almost always used with an underlying mocking tone; especially when Sousuke used his. All to match his fake sweet innocent act once again.

"And why should that matter to you? Since you aren't going to use that passage anyways, it's forbidden territory for you. Don't you forget that little fact again." The other was looking for trouble again, he could feel it. Apparently he hadn't learned anything at all yesterday.

"I might need to travel back."

He raised a brow. "And why would you? You think your entrance would stay unnoticed huh, you'll be sent straight to the Central 46."

"Good," Really… what was he getting at this time? "I could explain how you practically raped me," He almost spit out the coffee he was drinking at the time. "That you took advantage of my defenseless and vulnerable state."

Vulnerable and defenseless…Sousuke?! "You liar! I didn't even touch you!"

Aizen smirked, not even blinking at his outburst. He was really serious about this, huh.

"You did, even though I didn't give you permission to touch me."

Kisuke groaned; that horrible God complex of his resurfaced at the worst of times…

The blond fumed silently, just what he deserved.

"As if they believe your lies! They know you well enough by now you won't get away with your deceitful tricks this time."

He looked at the blond and said in a soothing voice. "Kisuke, you're not exactly innocent either. And taking advantage of your prisoner is a crime."

The blond sighed, stood up, and walked behind him. What was with his fascination of Sousuke's backside? The brunet's chin was suddenly grabbed by Kisuke's fingers, which he slapped away immediately. But Kisuke just continued. "Am I taking advantage of you now?"

Sousuke made sure that his expression didn't show any emotion as he nodded.

"Do I have permission to touch you now?" the blond's eyes seemed focused on his lips.

"No." The shopkeeper nodded at that but before he pulled back Sousuke felt Kisuke gripping the back of his head while he drew in, roughly kissing him. The blond's tongue pushed into his mouth. He tried pushing back with his own tongue but that was only counterproductive. He instead tried to pull back but to no avail Kisuke's grip in his hair wouldn't budge.

When the other finally pulled back the blond retorted "That is taking advantage of you."

-0-

He let the blond manage the store on his own. No way was he going to help the idiot after what he did. What was Kisuke thinking; believing he had the right to touch him at all! This was the second time against his will.

The first time in the clothing store, he didn't mind. The blond had asked for his permission. Not with words but by the look sent his way. It was almost a beg for approval.

It had been going according to his plan.

You see, if the other touched him, it would only be because Sousuke gave permission. If Kisuke was kissing him, it would only be because Sousuke wanted to be kissed. If Kisuke was fucking him, it would simply be because Sousuke allowed him to.  


Not the other way around.

The link caused by the cuffs gave the shopkeeper no right to treat him like that. He wasn't going to follow the other on an invisible leash. He still had the upper hand here.

With the blond manning the shop, he had to look for ulterior ways to entertain himself.

The television wasn't an option. Soap operas and dramas weren't to his liking. He'd rather make his own drama.

But there was also a small bookcase in their room.

He didn't know the blond was into literature. But despite that he was sure that the other hadn't read a single thing, and it was just purely decorative.

He enjoyed reading so he might as well keep himself busy with that for the time being.

The story was rather interesting and soon he lost himself completely in the book. Up until the moment Kisuke's hand came into his vision instead of the words. A pair of glasses lay in his hand. "You're squinting." When Sousuke countered that he had no need for glasses, he certainly wasn't blind, the other still didn't retract his hand.

"They're reading glasses. Tessai had several pairs lying around. Just take them; it's obvious you're straining your eyes."

The moment he had the Hogyoku in his grasp, he felt those powers react to his reiatsu. But it did more than just enhance his spiritual mass. His eyesight miraculously got better. It wasn't a hoax to get people to believe his innocent role he portrayed back then. But he never corrected them either.

Reluctantly he took the pair and tried them on, the letters came more into focus instantly. With the sealing of his powers, eventually such enhancements gradually disappeared. Though there was a small part in him that was afraid the Hogyoku was finally taking its toll on his body.

He wasn't going to ask the shopkeeper, he didn't want the same old verse of 'I told you so' thrown his way. He looked up at the other, a melancholic look visible on Kisuke's face.

Without any contempt or ill intentions portrayed in those brown eyes, Sousuke looked, dare he say it…lost. Those glasses only intensified the emotion. And it evoked certain feelings in Kisuke too. Sousuke had looked like that in the past, only to deceive everyone in the end, him included. He exhaled and turned back the way he came from, only to be stopped by Aizen's voice.

"Aren't we going to talk about the kiss?" 

There's nothing to talk about, your resentment of me is clear enough. Kisuke realized too late that he had said that out loud.

He turned around again. Sousuke had shut his book and taken off the glasses. It was almost as if he became a different person; as if he had two faces. "I didn't turn you down. You simply have to ask me first before you touch me."

He frowned "Do I need your written consent or something? You want a formal permission slip?" He was being unreasonable again...

"If we're going to do this, I need to stay in control." Had he heard that right, did the former lord imply on a relationship with him? He stepped closer but the other stood up immediately.

"Do you even know what you're saying? A relationship isn't about control, it's not like I'm going to take you down into my basement and start torturing you for my pleasure." He was annoyed, Sousuke's ridiculous wishes weren't going to be fulfilled.

But when the brunet kept going on about the subject Kisuke cut him off. "What are you afraid of?" 

He got that lost look again in return. "I'm not afraid!" It was snapped back in a way too defensive tone.

"You are; you have become totally lost in your own lies. You haven't been close to someone at all have you?" Sousuke glared in his direction. And when he came even closer and grasped Sousuke's face lightly in his hands, they were slapped away again.

"Sousuke, if we're going to do this you need to let go of that control. It's dictating your life, there's no need for you to keep up any barriers in private with me. And if there's something you don't like, simply tell me. I would never hurt you."

Aizen's eyes were glowering his way, but he stayed silent. Kisuke wasn't expecting an answer; his words had brought out too much vulnerability in the other's eyes.

When he reached for the other's face again, and wasn't met with any resistance besides the unwavering glare, he reached out. He slid aside the curl that fell astray each time from that perfect slicked back hair. Only for the stubborn piece of hair to fall back.

His hand fell lower, caressing the brunet's bottom lip before he gently pecked the other on the lips. And before backing off he whispered "Think about that."

He left Sousuke alone after that, it was best to give him some space now.

Urahara was going to let the brunet make the next move, it was crucial if they wanted to start anything between them at all. He loved Sousuke since the beginning of the academy. And having the brunet reciprocate those feelings seemed like a dream come true.

But he doubted it was love on the other's side. Still there was no hurt in trying, right?

Who knew where it might lead them.

When the other did come to him later on, half-heartedly hugging him with a promise that he wanted to try this he thought that as long as Sousuke was defenseless the brunet couldn't be able to deceive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and the wonderful help of my beta.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to add a warning with this chapter there’s mentions of rape; not at all a detailed explanation but I rather give out a warning.

Chapter five

The couple of days since their so-called relationship had started hadn't changed a thing between them.

Sousuke like always was set on making things as difficult as possible for Kisuke and jumped at the chance to pick a fight. So the bickering hadn't toned down and any contact with an emotional undertone was promptly refused.

However, the purely physical contact that was all to do with lust was more than welcome.

As was the case right now; Sousuke currently resided on Kisuke's lap, with either of his knees alongside his thighs. His hat was knocked off by eager hands already, which delved into his hair soon after.

It's not like the blond didn't want this, hell he had been waiting to push Sousuke down and finally take him. But it worried the shopkeeper on how the brunet could be so emotionally detached but at the same craving his attention down south.

Aside from making out and the other's teasing they hadn't gone the whole way yet. Cause he wanted the other to respond to him, not only his touches. But as everything with Sousuke, the brunet was determined to get his way.

And that made it difficult to keep saying no, especially with the way the brunet grinded down with that pert ass over his still clothed erection.

He grabbed a hold of the other's hips to stop those tantalizing movements. That got him a noise of frustration in return. It had to stop before it got out of control. "Why don't I take you out?"

He groaned out when Sousuke's response was to nibble down harder on his neck. Dinner seemed like a plan, some fresh air to cool down is what they both needed right now. He pulled the brunet away from his neck, probably harder than necessary. But he couldn't think if the other kept trying to put a mark on him.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kisuke couldn't even keep the tone of his voice even; it was laced with a different kind of hunger. And the other's teasing smile made that clear.

"Oh yes, I'm hungry."

Sousuke was already leaning back towards his neck when Kisuke practically shoved the other off his lap. "Great! Why don't I make some reservations and you make yourself presentable?"

He tried to say that in his usual chirpy voice as he fanned himself.

-0-

Once they were seated at the table that Kisuke specifically called for, Sousuke looked around the place. The restaurant was… decent; small round tables that were separated from each other, just to give couples enough privacy. With of course the clichéd red rose and candle centerpiece.

Candlelit dinner, hmm?

He had no doubt that he had more class than Kisuke. But his efforts were…appreciated. He couldn't turn the blond down every second. So with his usual charming smile he gave a sign of approval.

Sousuke hadn't expected him to be such a patient man. He always thought the other wouldn't waste any time taking him to bed, but unfortunately his advances had been in vain.

Kisuke was set on making their bond as romantic as possible. He had to play along, it was the only way to gain the shopkeeper's trust. The down side was it took way too long. His anticipated freedom was going to take longer than half a year at this rate. Plus he wasn't so keen on the close contact.

He looked at the man in question; he was wearing a black vest over a dark green shirt and a hat that matched the jacket. The hat seemed to be a returning fashion statement. Really, the blond had a closet full of them, until he had to move them to fit in Sousuke's new clothes.

Kisuke was smiling at him and holding out his glass of wine, waiting for a toast.

The brunet obliged and said in a smooth voice "To our beginning." It had been the right thing to say given the other's expression. He might as well return his charm to encourage the blond's slow progress.

The rest of the evening seemed to go just as smoothly. He did ask for more wine; if the shopkeeper got drunk perhaps he would finally get to the ravishing part of the fun.

In his opinion, sexual contact was the ultimate trust foundation, not some silly lovesick confession. But the stubborn shopkeeper stayed rather sober, which annoyed the brunet slightly. But he could subdue his rising temper for now.

He suddenly remembered something that he had been dying to discuss with the other. "The Soul Society has taken over my domain."

Kisuke was taken aback by his sudden caustic statement. "Actually it's being used for research purposes by the 12th division."

He frowned, they were going to pay. "Your former division, hmm? How nostalgic."

Kisuke gave him a gloomy look and asked whom he had heard the news from. At the mention of the Espada's name, the blond began talking about him instead.

"You're getting along better with Grimmjow."

"He's a traitor. He was a mistake, as many of my Espada turned out to be."

Kisuke's grey eyes got darker. "Oh come on Sousuke, you'll also get redemption in the end. And being with me isn't so bad, now is it?"

You have no idea, the brunet thought. "You're right, my bad. I hadn't looked at it that way." Came out instead. The blond smiled lovingly his way and reached for his hand on the table, he retracted it just in time, stood up and excused himself.

Kisuke nodded at Aizen, sighing when the other walked in the direction of the bathroom.

Sousuke was like a mine field, he had to tread carefully or the other might implode. It was best to steer the conversation on to less personal grounds.

This was the time to watch his step. When someone hinted at his failure Sousuke would get immensely defensive unless it mentioned his success of course. But Sousuke's success was betrayal in Kisuke's eyes. It would take time before the other would agree that his grab at power had led to defeat. But bringing up past events was taboo; it would ruin their peaceful mood.

When the other returned he decided to steer the conversation to something of the brunet's interest. "Who was your first time?" he'd thought it to be a normal question asked between new lovers.

Sousuke gave him an unreadable look and threw the question back at him "Who was yours?"

He had ignored his tone and shoved it aside as his usual difficult personality that rather questioned someone else instead.

He chuckled. "Yoruichi actually." When the other raised a brow he clarified. "We had a fling in the past, it didn't last long though. We were better off as friends in the end."

The other regarded him with a stoicism that rivaled the sixth division's captain. He couldn't read the other's expression for the first time.

"Strange, I always thought your first would have been with a guy that resembled me. The looks you gave me at that time were a clear sign of your feelings."

He couldn't discern if it was bait for a heated discussion, a mocking jab at him or just a normal observation. Sousuke's lack of expression made it difficult at that point. But he went with the safest option and replied cheerfully "My first guy actually did resemble you."

The smirk that followed was either a gloat or he was reveling in self smugness.

"Now it's your turn." Kisuke seemed to have stepped on the mine right there.

"Why do you need to know?"

By now all appealing allure had left Sousuke.

Why was the question such a hindrance? The brunet couldn't be a virgin for sure, not with the way he relentlessly tried to jump his bones.

"Gin?" He made a simple speculation at that point. The brunet just sipped from his glass of wine, perfectly smooth façade back in place and of course totally ignoring him. "Yes? No? A simple answer you know."

Sometimes he just couldn't ignore Sousuke's constant obstinate behavior. He knew he was provoking him but giving in to that princess attitude would only worsen it in time. Kisuke couldn't change him but the brunet needed to open up to him more if they were going to become closer.

A firm "No." was his answer. Well that was something… delving further was useless. Sousuke called the waiter, asked for the bill and avoided looking at him.

Needless to say their peaceful atmosphere had disappeared anyways. Time to go home indeed.

-0-

When they were making themselves ready for bed, Sousuke kept looking at himself in the mirror. When Kisuke decided to speak up and make a joke about his preening, the other beat him to it.

There was a strange tone in his voice. "You know the pestering I had to endure in the academy."

Kisuke knew, shamed to say he was even a part of it, though it was just some minor pranks. He had been a troublemaker in his teenage years but teasing the brunet had been a way to hide those burning feelings for him. He didn't want to be known as gay.

He wasn't sure if the other was expecting an answer when the brunet went on with it.

"The nerdy look I sported, being smart and known to like men was not a good combination,"

He stayed silent and listened, it wasn't every day that Sousuke would reveal something of their past. They had a couple of classes together but he didn't see the other often.

"They were just words, though. I was above that."

Yeah the guys the other was talking about were definitely not associated with him. He never remembered making fun of the brunet enough to actually hurt him.

"When one of them got violent I lost control and used Kyouka Suigetsu. Guess they weren't expecting the nerd to fight back."

He wanted to tell the other that it was okay, it's in the past but he continued.

"But that was only fuel to the fire, I knew something was wrong when I felt my reiatsu drained and one of them started to pull down my hakama,"

He dreaded were this was going…

"The first time," Sousuke turned to look at him "I had my reiatsu sealed, the pain that followed was nothing compared to the helpless and weak state I was left in."

Kisuke heard enough. He was sorry to bring up the subject, he hadn't known. There was a quiver in his voice "Sousuke…I…"

Sousuke just smiled that unbelievable fake expression before telling him smoothly. "Don't you worry, Kisuke. They didn't live to see another day."

Aizen turned off the light and told him it was time for bed. But he stayed in the dark bathroom, horrified on what the other just told him.

Did it condone the brunet's actions? Did the rape explain the other's lack of emotional attachment?

When he laid down beside the other he was somewhat relieved either way that Sousuke had took him in confidentiality and told him something so dark. Somehow silence seemed to be the best remedy; the brunet would have seen words as pity towards him. He carefully tried to put an arm around Sousuke as some sign of comfort. And was glad that it wasn't ignored for once.

-0-

When he woke up slowly the following morning, he could hear the faint sound of a woman screaming. But it seemed far away and he didn't want to open his eyes yet.

Sousuke's painful revelation was still swimming around in his head. The way he had opened up his soul to him last night was just beautiful. He felt around beside him but came in contact with empty sheets.

Sliding closer to the other's side the woman's voice suddenly got louder. He woke up when he felt cold metal pressed into his throat.

Finally opening his eyes it became clear that the woman's voice had been his blade. Sousuke stood above him with Benihime pointed at him. He could feel the tip grazing his jugular when he swallowed.

"Good morning Kisuke."

So many questions ran through his mind at that moment. How did Sousuke get a hold of his zanpakuto? Why was he armed? Was what happened last night an illusion to get his guard down?

Cold fury ran through him at the last thought. "What… are you doing?"

"Benihime called out to me. You see, when two Shinigami bond, their zanpakuto irrevocably become closer too."

The brunet was lying; she did not call out to him and certainly not to Kyouka Suigetsu. They hadn't bonded yet, so he didn't know why the other would say something like that.

Kisuke asked the other how he got a hold of her and he answered "I told you, she called out to me."

The lying infuriated him and with the current dangerous position he was in at the moment, he felt no remorse whatsoever when he activated the electric shocks.

Sousuke felt the other raise his spiritual pressure before he felt an immense pain go through his reiatsu points in his body. He doubled over and released Benihime.

In the blink of an eye their positions were reversed. He suddenly was the one that got a blade pressed into his neck. Kisuke hovered over him, his grey eyes narrowed "I'll ask you again, how did you get a hold of my Benihime?" the blond was angry; Sousuke could feel his pressing reiatsu dig into him, together with the sword.

He laid a hand on the flat of the blade and tried with his most soothing tone. "I'm sorry, please forgive me. I saw you putting away your keys when you thought I wasn't looking. When the first door I opened happened to be the place where you stored your zanpakuto I snapped when I couldn't find mine."

Kisuke was watching him carefully, trying to make out if he was telling the truth. "I don't have Kyouka Suigetsu. Do you honestly think the Seireitei would take the risk of giving me your sword!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. My mistake." He was pleading slightly to get Kisuke to believe him.

He stayed laid down on the bed when the shopkeeper got off of him and restored Benihime back in the cane. When he saw Kisuke's outstretched hand he misinterpreted it as a sign to help him up. But the blond pushed his hand away. "The keys." He clarified.

Sousuke leaned back on his elbows looking up at the shopkeeper but the other wasn't looking back.

"I believe I put them on-"

"The keys Sousuke!" How did he know? He fished them out of his inner pocket of his yukata.

The blond snatched them from his fingers and left the room without another word.

He watched the other go with an amused smile. Oh yes, Urahara would suffice as good entertainment for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my beta!


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal pov  
>  _Flashback_

Chapter six

After Sousuke's episode Kisuke separated himself from the other, he needed some time to think. Why had he done that?

It made him feel foolish. As if the brunet had planned it all along and he had walked right into his trap. Just like years ago he let himself be tricked into Aizen's web of lies.

And that made him reluctant to believe the brunet's honesty about his first time. He just always wore a front that hid away his true nature which made it difficult to make out what he truly felt.

He knew that without one's zanpakuto a Shinigami would feel a certain void. Kisuke was naïve to think that the other wouldn’t try anything without his sword. The brunet didn't need Kyouka Suigetsu; manipulation came natural to him. He didn't need his sword's abilities for that to work.

He didn't pay the other any mind when Sousuke came up behind him. Hands coming to rest on his shoulders, as deceitful apologies were whispered into Kisuke's ear. He didn't want the other near him, but somehow, someway he let the brunet massage his shoulders. He listened to the pretty illusions, the murmured seeking for his approval became sweeter with every uttered word.

Warm hands snuck under the folds of his bathrobe, kneading away the tension. He leaned his head back, slightly encouraging those hands.

Kisuke knew it was wrong, that this is exactly what Sousuke hoped he would do. Maybe, unconsciously he walked right into those false fabrications, desperate for Aizen to return his love. That even an illusion would suffice at that point.

He accepted the offer for a kiss. "You only opened that door, no other?" He nipped hard as a result on the other's lip when he affirmed that. "You're lying again Sousuke."

He had consulted Benihime on what had happened, but she had slept through most of it. When she awoke from her slumber all she could remember was that the door to her storage room was already opened, but no sign of Sousuke. Only later on did she feel his presence further away and did she try to warn him. Calling out to him, to which the brunet had grabbed her and the rest was history.

So what had happened during the interval…

"I was trying to clear my mind Kisuke."

Right…he was going to check the other rooms. "I can easily check the record of your movements for the past 24 hours." the other didn't seem to mind though, or he knew that the monitor didn't cover the details for such a small place. If Sousuke had been out of the house then it would have been different.

When the other's hand reached his front, grazing over his nipple, it was clear that the brunet was prepared to do anything to gain his forgiveness. Kisuke took more control over the kiss, mapping out the insides of the other's mouth.

He slammed the brunet against one of the counters, relishing in the pained gasp he received.

Every time he was around Aizen there was a hidden layer inside of him bubbling with anger. He speculated it had to do with the Hogyoku. "If I find out you're lying to me, yet again, I'll send you straight back to Muken. Do you understand?" There was a playful twinkle in Sousuke's eyes that made him wary but the brunet nodded none the less.

Crushing their mouths together again, he steered them in the direction of his bed, flinging him down as soon as the brunet's legs had touched the edge. He covered Sousuke with his own body. Oh yes, Sousuke wanted him, obvious by the way his legs opened easily to accommodate him.

If Aizen was indeed forced against his will in the past, it didn't make sense that he'd be so eager to bed him. He loosened the small cloth covering him, running his hands over that supple skin. His hand passed over the Hogyoku and he was surprised at the sudden jolt he felt in return; like it had recognized its original master.

The other's intake of breath told him he had felt it too. Interesting…

With the brunet's short state of unawareness Kisuke made his next move.

The former ruler was pulled out of that state at the telltale sound of clinking handcuffs. His brown eyes flashed Kisuke's way.

"I'm not sure what to believe in anything you say anymore. But if the story you told me last night is true, than your mind would inevitably connect that horrible experience when I roughen up our first time." Those eyes hardened in an ice cold glare.

Sousuke turned his head away from him. Kisuke softly descended the back of his hand to caress the brunet's cheek. "I meant what I said, I would never hurt you. But your constant lies hurt me."

When Aizen didn't turn his head back his way, he got off the other. Took off his robe, only to start redressing in his usual clothes. That's when the brunet looked back his way.

"Surprised? I'm not like you. I'm going down into my lab to work on some stuff, and having you bound is apparently the only way I can trust you."

-0-

Coward, thought Sousuke as the blond left the room.

Kisuke derived some sick sense of pleasure in having him immobile. What else could explain the shackles all the time.

Now he was wearing two different cuffs. The normal ones that kept him cuffed to the bed, and the ones that linked him to Kisuke, though the latter could pass as metal bracelets.

He tugged at the handcuffs experimentally but they didn't give away. The shopkeeper had tightened them unnecessarily tight around his wrists. They chafed against his skin.  


The other wouldn't dare lay a finger on him personally, the blond always held back against him, even in past fights. And sending him back to Soul Society was just unbelievable, Urahara was happy enough that he had the honor of detaining him.

Still he was glad that Kisuke was foolish enough not to search his inner pockets.

_Sousuke had woken up early that morning; those horrid events that had kept on replaying in his mind had him slightly shaking. The nightmare still fresh in his mind, together with Kisuke's arm, suddenly felt choking._

_The blond was deadbeat, completely oblivious to the world. He looked down at him._

_Now was the perfect time; he could grab the keys and search for those notes._

_He was careful to be silent when he opened the small compartment hidden away in the register. The keys he had seen the time the blond came back from reporting on him, he had seen them dangling from Grimmjow's grasp a couple of days ago._

_The first door he opened happened to be one of the spare bedrooms. He slid it shut again, Kisuke wouldn't hide anything there. He just wasn't allowed to sleep on his own. The second door he tried happened to be a storage room, Benihime slumbering in the corner. He left that door open just in case the sudden noise would wake the sleeping zanpakuto._

_He instead turned to the door from which the blond had come. There must be more hidden down the ladder than just the entrance to the Seireitei. But he didn't want to alert anyone to his snooping around. He didn't have a clue what kind of security measurements Kisuke had installed._

_However, he figured the other's zanpakuto didn't wake up instantly when he slid open the door because of the cuffs. Through the link he was practically drenched in the other's reiatsu. So any sort of security might backfire on the blond in keeping him out or at least for a while._

_He went down and was met with a huge training field, and was that a hot spring? He delved further and at the sight of a fire proof door he guessed that must have been Kisuke's laboratory._

_Once inside, it took him a while to find anything useful. The room was filled with electronics and machinery. The table a mess, papers scattered everywhere, and one look at them told him they probably had nothing to do with his current situation. The scribbles didn't make any sense whatsoever. And it wasn't just Kisuke's horrible handwriting._

_Opening different drawers he found several files, stuffed with notes and explanations. But he couldn't go through all of them right now. There were just too many of them.  
The bound covers each held a label, skimming through them he searched for anything that could possibly explain the cuffs. But that proved to be useless, they weren't ordered alphabetically, some were even just numbered._

_He stopped at a sudden label. 'Hogyoku' sprang in his vision._

_He didn't need to read this through. He had studied the orb extensively in the past, even made his own before the blond did…but what if…Kisuke's real reason in making it was hidden in there?_

_He browsed past the first couple of pages, explaining its consistency, powers, possible side effects and detailed workings of the orb. There was no need for that, he knew the gist of it._

_But one of the sentences made him feel queasy 'parts of it will crumble and be passed through from bearer to child.' He was filled with sudden apprehension._

_Didn't the other explicitly tell him that joining oneself with the orb was never the real reason he made it. The shopkeeper's anxious ways of keeping him from unifying with it were clear enough, because the immense powers were never to be abused like that for selfish reasons. Yet here he wrote hints on a possible need for a fusion…_

_He skimmed quicker over the page, trying to find more. But he heard Benihime beginning to call out to Kisuke. Damn it, she had found out. Ripping out a couple of pages and stuffing them down into his pocket and when they were folded nicely he quickly put everything back into place before running to the screeching sword._

As soon as he got the chance he would read them.

He yelled out to the other.

This was just ridiculous…

Again…"Kisuke!"…but it was no use…

The blond didn't hear him or he purposely ignored him. He kept on yelling out to the other, even when he must have been gone for at least a couple of hours. But no reaction.

He finally gave up when his voice started to go hoarse. He could do nothing more than lay on the bed and wait for the idiot's return.

Eventually he dozed off briefly, only to shock awake at the sudden yelp and cursed "What the fuck!" He glanced over and saw in the doorway the indignant faces of Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo.

-0-

"You’re a pervert!!" He saw the orange haired teenager, no young man now, point at the shopkeeper while yelling out.

Kisuke must have felt their pressure, cause as soon as the two had found him bound to the bed, had Kisuke reappeared and greeted them cheerfully before he ushered them into the kitchen, telling them to wait.

Urahara had finally released him, commanded him to get dressed and then followed Renji and Ichigo. Sousuke had then proceeded to do just that, hiding the acquired notes into his book before joining the rest.

"Mah mah, it's not like that…" He refrained from rolling his eyes at the shopkeeper's pitiful excuses. The blond looked pleadingly his way, but he just put one leg over the other, held up his head high, showing his blatant disinterest in helping the blond.

During Urahara's story on how he was ordered to look after him, he saw Kurosaki-kun's scowl turned his way. He just smiled in response.

The redhead on the other hand sat far away from him, now and then interrupting Kisuke to whisper loudly that it wasn't a good idea, Aizen was a bad person after all.

He had to chuckle at that, he sat right with them at the table you know, he could hear them just fine…

Kisuke had cuffed Abarai over the head with his fan, scolding him "How rude, but you're right Sousuke's very naughty."

Which only got the idiot some more proclaimed shouts on what a dirty old man he was. But to the blond it seemed all just amusing.

The ruckus finally calmed down after his presence was explained. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, not that you two aren't welcome though." The blond questioned.

"Ichi here finally grew the balls to ask Inoue the big question." The scowl finally left his direction, turning to the redhead instead as he gave Kisuke some sort of invitation. 

"Yeah, at least I have the guts to ask, I don't need some older brother's permission first, unlike someone else I know…" Abarai scoffed at that.

Kisuke intervened "So, you're getting married Kurosaki-san…" he took the invite out of the envelope and began reading.

"Yeah, and you're invited." The silent 'and you're not’ accompanied by the scowl turned Aizen's way again spoke volumes.

Sousuke smiled again, finally speaking up "I remember the girl; she had a special bond with one of my Espada, Ulquiorra."

The reaction was instantaneous: Ichigo slammed his hands on the table and stood up. To which he just said in a reprimanding tone. "So violent, must be the Kurosaki genes or should I say Shiba…"

The blond had to calm down the situation. After giving him a look he said. "I see if I can come to your wedding. I'm very busy nowadays as it is."

Afterwards he gave a poor excuse, on a meeting he supposedly had to attend, before he could get rid of them.

"Was that really necessary?" All Sousuke gave in return was his signature smile.

-0-

After convincing Kisuke to spend some 'quality' time, the blond took him out for a stroll through the park. Even if they were in public, he let Kisuke encircle his arm around his waist. The other's hand coming to rest on his hip.

After provoking him one too many times today, he thought it'd be best to accept some loving gestures. All to be sure in keeping the blond's favor. "It surprises me that Kurosaki-kun would tie the knot so soon."

He could enjoy the nature, especially after being imprisoned for so long. Underground it was hard to keep track of any sense of time. Complete darkness day after day made him enjoy the fresh air out in the open all the more.

"I'm not really sure about the details of their closeness but they've been together for a while. I presume it started right after the war. So five years is a pretty good base I think."

He turned to look at the blond. "It's been five years already?"

Kisuke laughed "Time flies while having fun huh?" Sousuke rolled his eyes at the accompanied wink and nudge.

"So which means together with the two years of war, you'll only have 19 993 years left shackled in my care."

Sousuke wanted to grimace at that. It sounded like eternity. Not that it fully mattered; he reassured himself that freedom would be in his grasp sooner than that.

"Would he even have time for his wife? If he's saving the day every time."

"Can't say he abandoned his post as substitute Shinigami but he's been busy with 'normal' life. Getting a degree in medicine, building up a relationship and so on… But don't worry Sousuke he'll make time for those who'll distort the peace."

Kisuke had looked straight ahead when he said it, not to enjoy the scenery of the park but to avoid looking at him. There was a clear warning tone in his voice.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. Don't we all feel safer with the hero around."

Kisuke pointed with his fan at someone selling ice cream, ignoring his comment.

"You want some, Sousuke?"

He declined but Kisuke went anyways to get himself something. Aizen sat himself on a nearby bench, telling the other he would wait there. While the blond wasn't particularly keen on that he left anyways. Sneaking glances at him while waiting in line, making sure he didn't make off.

Running wouldn't get him anywhere; the tracking system inside the metal would be enough for the shopkeeper to haul him back to his side. He needed the right notes first before trying something like that.

When the blond returned with the cold treat, smiling at him, he couldn't avert his gaze. There was more to the blond than his naive cheerful expression. Kisuke wasn't blinded by his love for him yet, it really got time he stepped up his game.

"What about Soul Society? Mind telling me what has changed or is that strictly private?"

The blond happily munched away at the cream. "Do I need to be concerned on your sudden enthusiasm on the world around you?"

He tried his best not to sound specifically interested. "I'm merely curious. I'd like to be informed."

"Let's see… your curiosity will definitely be sated when I tell you that the third division finally has a new captain." Gin's former post…he made a gesture to the other to get on with it.

"Abarai-san had been promoted early on in those five years." Seriously…and they were surprised that the Quincies were stronger…The Seireitei was still making awful decisions, even after having almost lost a war.

Kisuke told him of other promoted Shinigami, but he didn't care anymore at this point.

"…And probably the most spectacular one is Kyouraku's promotion to Captain Commander, but that happened during the war."

He nodded "I know. He came to me to ask for help just like the Quincy King did."

Kisuke looked surprised. "Why did you refuse? You could have bargained your way to-"

"Freedom? You honestly think they would have just let me go after the war? One good deed doesn't cover up for my past mistakes, now does it Kisuke?"

They went quiet all of the sudden. There was no doubt that Kisuke would never forgive his false accusations, no amount of lovey dovey interactions could erase that from the blond's memories.

"Maybe if you behave, your judgment will be lessened. You'll be set free before your set sentence and you'll be relieved of me." Kisuke was sporting that kicked puppy dog look again.

Sousuke looked at him. The ice was melting, licking up the trail that was going down the blond's wrist he said "Don't be silly Kisuke, why would I want to be relieved from you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thank you to my beta!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, i really appreciate it!

Chapter seven

There was nothing on TV. Switching through the channels didn’t really help either. Kisuke sighed…it was Friday evening and they weren’t even showing a nice movie. 

He looked over at Aizen who sat on the other side of the couch, reading that book of his. Lately he had been really engrossed by it. 

Which was good in a way. With the former lord preoccupied, their arguments had toned down. But on the other hand, he didn’t get any attention from the other… 

He had put his arm around Sousuke, but the brunet had as always pushed him away. This time, with the excuse that he didn’t like it when people read over his shoulder. To which he had then scooted over on the other side of the sofa. 

They always fought, so it was sad to say that he missed their debates. 

Sousuke had propped up his feet on his lap, but besides that, no contact. Kisuke had tried to put his fingers between his pant legs to tickle him, but that had almost resulted with a kick to the face… 

He had gotten used to seeing the other back in glasses. But he had to stop from comparing the past Aizen with this one. They were one and the same and it wouldn’t do him any good if he turned a blind eye to this one just because they were lovers, or at least something like that. 

But the way he looked right now…eyes half closed in total concentration, deep in thought. His lip caught between his teeth at exciting parts. Or just his tongue peaking out to wet his bottom lip. It sent reactions straight to his cock. 

“Stop that.” 

He looked back up at Sousuke, afraid he had been caught staring. But the brunet’s face was pointed towards the television before going back to his book. 

“If you aren’t going to watch anything for more than a couple of minutes, then don’t bother watch anything at all.” 

That Aizen… He grinned and set the channel to a random cooking show of some sort. He had better things to watch anyways. By then, he was completely transfixed by Sousuke’s oblivious teasing. 

And there it was again, the tip of that rosy tongue appearing for a couple of seconds. It was enough to drive him wild. 

He reached for the brunet pushing aside the stray piece of hair. 

“Kisuke.” The beginning of annoyance clear in the tone of his voice. 

Instead of taking his hand away he let it go through the other’s hair, down the back of his neck. The suppressed shiver from the other had him practically in triumph. He couldn’t wait anymore, his patience had a limit. 

Before Sousuke could warn him again, he snatched the book out of his hands, flinging it in the direction of the coffee table, only for it to fall down on the ground with a plop. 

He stopped any protests by pushing his tongue down Sousuke’s throat. Holding him down beneath him with his weight. And stopped the other’s knee from coming into contact with some precious family heirlooms. Hooking it around his hip instead so he lay comfortably in between the brunet’s legs. 

Separating for air, he looked down at the other. Well he had reached his goal, the brunet had completely forgotten the book and was finally paying attention to him. He leaned down again. 

Kisuke taking the initiative first was still a huge issue with Aizen. Only now and then would he allow it, mostly when he was in a good mood. 

Which seemed to be the case right now, if his responds to the kisses was anything to go by. Or the way he sucked on his tongue, suggestive movements that had him wishing it was something else between Sousuke’s lips. 

He groaned in response, pushing his hands beneath the other’s shirt to pinch his nipples. Swallowing a loud gasp from the other which resulted from accidently coming in contact with the Hogyoku. Rolling the nubs between his fingers, he was pleased when they hardened at his touch. 

He took off the other’s reading glasses before he pulled off his shirt. Sousuke’s tan skin was now completely on display. His chest heaving to regain lost breathing before Kisuke reconnected them again. The moment the brunet reached into his hakama and closed his hand around his length, he pushed his hips forward for more. Encouraging his pumps. 

“Sousuke…” He whispered in a husky tone. His caresses making the brunet unwind beneath him. He trailed his hands down, stopping at his waistband. 

Days before, Aizen would have long since punched him for daring to touch him. Their eyes locked and he begged silently to go on. 

He pulled the brunet’s pants and underwear off and pulled Sousuke’s eager hand off his cock. He didn’t want this to end too soon. And seeing Aizen in such an inhibited state got him close to the edge. 

He leaned down again to trail kisses down the brunet’s collarbone, nipping lightly. While Sousuke wasn’t particularly loud, it was his actions that spoke louder. His hands digging in the couch for purchase, small pleasurable shivers running through his body. 

Kisuke growled, nipping harder to leave a mark. It must be difficult for Sousuke to let go of his control like that, especially by the way his reiatsu was practically penetrating the other already. 

He trailed his kisses lower, over those hardened buds before dipping his tongue in his bellybutton. Stopping right above his hip. 

Taking Sousuke’s cock in his mouth had the brunet release his grip on the sofa, replacing it in his hair instead. He sucked around the head, humming around the warm flesh when the brunet’s clutch turned firm. 

Taking more into his mouth, he took a hold of those hips to keep them still. Aizen’s unrelenting grip in his hair was enough. 

Reaching the back of his throat he tried to relax as much as possible, satisfied by the brunet gasping out his name. He came back up, nipping along the sides of the length on his way. 

Pulling the other’s hand out of his hair, he opened the other’s legs wider, taking a good look at the pink opening that seemed to entice him to enter. Aizen’s hands came into his vision, trying to hide his view. 

The other really was moving a lot. Perhaps he was slightly nervous. 

He pushed Sousuke’s hands down on either side of the brunet’s head, quietly commanding him to keep them there. 

He didn’t have any oil lying around so he had to make do with the options to his advantage. He pushed his fingers against Sousuke’s mouth, letting him slick them with salvia. But the seductive way in which he licked in between the crevice of his fingers, to out rightly sucking them in and out had him abandoning the careful act and pushing his first finger in a bit too roughly. 

The tension of Sousuke’s thighs was an instant reaction. He trailed the inside of his thighs with his free hand to get the other to relax, pushing deeper when he felt it beginning to work. 

He kept his gaze on Sousuke, watching for any signs. 

Giving him some time to adjust before he started to move and adding a second one when the brunet seemed okay. With the other’s tight hole, he had to restrain the insistent need to abandon all carefulness all together. Scissoring his fingers tore a deep moan from him. 

The Brunet’s hands still lying obediently next to his head but the straining grip on the sofa had returned. 

Experimentally replaying those actions got a similar reaction. Kisuke focused his attention towards that spot, pushing deeper and faster when met with the same results. 

Aizen’s controlling leash was unraveling before his eyes. When Sousuke’s hips pushed back against his fingers, he drew out. 

He was prepared enough in his opinion and now, while he still had his sanity in check, he needed the proper precautions. Giving him a quick kiss and a monosyllabic command to wait, he went in search for some condoms. 

It didn’t take long to find them or to be back above Aizen. Rolling on the rubber he saw the other’s questioning gaze, but the brunet didn’t keep that gaze for long, throwing his head back when Kisuke’s tip breached his entrance. 

Slowly sliding in, he tried to keep the other distracted in the mean time. 

He kissed the brunet longingly, sliding his tongue against the other’s, trying to ease Sousuke’s shivers and keeping still completely when he had pushed to the hilt. 

He looked down into the brown eyes and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sousuke nodded. Taking that as his cue, Kisuke started to move slowly in and out. Their foreheads pressed together, he wanted to make sure he saw every expression on Sousuke’s face. The blond loosened the other’s grip on the couch, entwining their hands together when he picked up the pace. 

A particularly hard thrust had the brunet turning his head away to let out a silent gasp. 

Urahara’s movements became slicker by every push, his thrusts quicker with every restrained moan. By the time he was nearing the edge, he was slamming right into him. 

The brunet reached the peak before he did. Back arched completely, nails digging into their joined hands, Sousuke came in between them with a yell of Kisuke’s name. He followed soon after, ending with a couple of hard placed thrusts into the rubber. 

Kisuke recovered from the strenuous activity first. Having his breathing somewhat under control and completely relaxed until… “Get off.” What?...”You’re heavy, get off.”…Aizen was such a romantic… 

“Jeez, just relax.” 

“No, get off. I need a shower.” This time his insistent attitude was accompanied by a shove from the other. 

Rolling his eyes he pulled out none too gently. Delighted when the brunet tightened unconsciously and let out a strained breath between clenched teeth. 

He smiled sheepishly at Sousuke. “Sorry.” He watched him as he stood up slowly. Yep, perfect control had slipped on again. He followed the other and offered to fill the bath tub, but the brunet insisted on a shower and he definitely didn’t need Kisuke’s help. After sex high was supposed to make you mellow. It didn’t work on Aizen though. 

After throwing the rubber away he joined him despite his protests. “Would you just relax?” 

Aizen gave him a look and turned his back to him. He could live with that, it was a nice view. 

“Why the condoms? Shinigami don’t catch human deceases.” Always paying attention to the details… 

“I had nothing to make the entrance slicker, and those were lubricated.” Perfect excuse and it would keep the other from guessing. 

“Then you better buy lube next time.” 

He laughed. How long before he had to have a talk with the brunet on the orb’s true nature? He wasn’t really looking forward to that. 

The rest of the evening was spend lazily in front of the television, and yes he convinced his highness to relax in his arms. 

Flicking through the channels they finally settled on a movie. After Sousuke had grabbed the remote in frustration out of his hands, deciding for him. Even though it wasn’t really a romantic movie, which was expected with Aizen choosing, he enjoyed it anyhow. 

-0- 

Aizen woke up the next morning feeling sore. He heard tinkering noises in the kitchen and figured Kisuke might be there. Slowly he sat up, the sting in his lower back a reminder of what happened. 

And just as he had expected the blond became even more attentive towards him. Loving gestures that didn’t seem to stop. 

He would indulge the shopkeeper as long as it was tolerable. Everything was going according to plan after all. 

Following the noises into the kitchen he saw the blond in front of the stove. An apron over his clothes that read some typical words. 

“Ah my butterfly, you’re finally up.” 

He made a face. “Don’t call me that.” 

Followed by Kisuke’s loud whine. “But couples give each other nicknames. And butterfly’s your trademark.” Did he say the other was tolerable? 

He told the blond to just call him by his name. 

“But where is the fun in that?” 

He sat down with a slight wince, the moron’s whining and the irritable itch in his lower region were beginning to put a damper on his mood. And that made it difficult to keep up the illusion of being happy. 

He suddenly felt Kisuke’s hands on his lower back, lightly stroking. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” 

Kisuke’s concern was sweet but not needed. He had taken worse pains than that. Of course in the past, he could easily heal it with his powers. 

Despite that, he leaned into those soothing touches. 

The sound of the screen that led to the shop opened suddenly and a young teen was standing there looking at them with a disgusted look on his face. He recognized him as one of the kids Urahara had taken in while younger. 

“You’re taking your break already Jinta-kun? It’s not even noon.” 

The redhead mumbled some excuses under his breath, saying Ururu was taking care of it. 

Kisuke made a tsking sound at that, stopped those nice soothing touches unfortunately, and returned back to the stove. 

Jinta meanwhile was taking some papers out of his backpack. “I took my homework with me. It needs to be finished this weekend. Thought you could help me with that.” 

Urahara laughed and Aizen snorted. The kid glared Sousuke’s way and in return he regarded him with a cool look. He never liked kids. They were loud and didn’t listen and God, he despised anything that didn’t listen to him. 

The kid tried again with Kisuke. “You’re a genius so…” 

He raised a brow. “Kisuke’s hardly a genius, let me take a look at it.” He took the homework from the redhead. 

Urahara shook his head, telling Jinta that he needed to study harder. 

He agreed to Kisuke’s comments, this was basic stuff, teens these days… 

The kid muttered a ‘whatever’ and disappeared with Kisuke yelling after him that he would keep an eye on the clock for his break. 

Urahara put scrambled eggs in front of him after shoving the assignment aside. “He needs to do that on his own. Eat before it gets cold.” 

He retorted that he had almost finished it when Kisuke took a quick look over it. “Sure, but I already notice a wrong answer.” He showed him the problem, even explaining it in detail. 

Luckily, he had his mouth full of food or he would have chewed the other out for daring to correct him like that. When he finally swallowed he said. “I knew that! Just…he can’t have all the answers correct or it would come off as suspicious to the teacher.” 

Kisuke smiled. “Sure Sousuke.” 

He narrowed his eyes. Was he mocking him? 

“You think you’re better than me, don’t you?” 

The blond looked taken aback. “Sousuke please…how are the eggs?” 

Oh no, he was not going to change topics. “Mediocre, answer my question.” 

He saw the other pinch the bridge of his nose. “No, I don’t think that at all, in fact I never said that. Am I pardoned now?” 

His eyes narrowed further. Oh, so now he thought it was funny. “Just admit to it, I made the Hogyoku way before you did but you never acknowledged that.” 

Urahara closed his eyes tightly for a second before replying. “Yeah, because that was such a success. Why did you need my version again?” 

He glared vehemently in his direction while the blond put a finger to his lips, seemingly in thought. Afterwards, barking out an “Oh yeah! Now I remember, to steal it.” 

He dropped his chopsticks in favor of punching the fool’s idiotic grin off his face, but before he could make contact, his fist was caught in the blond’s grip. He glared even harder when the blond actually chuckled at his action. 

They where intervened from saying anything by a girl’s voice. “It’s my break right now but Jinta never came back…” Ururu stood in the doorway somewhat shyly. 

“Don’t worry Ururu-chan, I’ll go get the little slacker.” After Kisuke released his arm, the blond took out his fan, commenting it was warm in the house and fanned in his direction. “Cool down Sousuke-chan.” He kept glaring at the blond, even when he leaned in to kiss his cheek, before he cheerfully went off to look for the redhead. 

He kept glaring at Urahara’s back until he disappeared completely out of sight. Turning to look in the girl’s direction where she still stood awkwardly. “What?” He asked when she kept looking at him. 

“Are you…Urahara-san’s boyfriend?” Well what was he supposed to say? While she came in when he was about to punch the other, the blond afterwards had to kiss him like the love struck fool he was. 

“Hn…” She didn’t need a full answer. It was obvious enough, wasn’t it? He was not going to spell it out for her. She smiled widely and introduced herself happily. 

He kept regarding her with the same cool look, and when her expression turned unsure, he sighed inwardly. He had to calm down. 

He smiled sweetly back, returning the introduction politely. There was no need to let out his frustrations on her, he had more class than that. 

She seemed ecstatic with that, starting to ask a dozen questions about ‘their’ relationship. 

He regretted being nice already, it was beginning to give him a headache. 

And that headache turned worse when the other two arrived back. “…and I’m adding that to your loan!” The redhead shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. To make matters even worse, the teen girl enlightened Jinta over Urahara-san’s boyfriend. 

Aizen’s smile dropped lightly when the boy said, “Yeah, thought there was something weird going on,” 

And disappeared completely when he asked, “So, who’s the bitch?” 

A good thing for the kid that Kisuke had fast reflexes. 

-0- 

The Hogyoku was acting up a lot lately. Where was Aizen’s perfect control? Gone the moment he was defeated by Ichigo’s Final Getsuga Tenshou, not to mention his seals… 

Kisuke could still remember Sousuke’s shouts on how he despised him. But that shouldn’t matter anymore, the brunet wouldn’t sleep with him if he hated him. 

The brunet’s defeat had made him go completely out of control. Not believing he lost, not even when Kisuke’s seals pointed out the exact opposite. 

Sousuke had changed the moment he embedded the orb, living in his own fantasy about how he transcended Shinigami and Hollow alike. 

He didn’t think rationally anymore, flying high above everyone, not accepting reality. And that reality was even more obvious to Kisuke now that he lived with the brunet. 

Sousuke could go from really calm to enraged in a millisecond. It was worse than Yoruichi’s mood swings during her period. 

Of course this all had to do with the Hogyoku. He needed to take a look at the orb but bringing up that topic was unpleasant. It was a sensitive subject to the both of them. 

He couldn’t remove the orb from him. Well, that was a lie he had told Soul Society. He could do that just fine. In fact there were actually two possible solutions in removing it. The most obvious was of course just removing the orb, but that meant Sousuke’s death and he would not by any means chose that option, ever. 

The other possibility to remove it had to do with the orb’s second intended use… 

Not that he was going to try it that way either, It wouldn’t be removed all at once anyways. 

Besides, he and Aizen had an unbalanced relationship, any intervening would end in a disaster. Not to mention, Aizen was bad with kids. This morning was a good example of that. 

He had Jinta apologize to Sousuke to get him somewhat calmed down. But it had taken longer to convince him that what the teen had said was certainly not an accusation. The teen had a potty mouth, he hadn’t meant anything by it. Begrudgingly the brunet had finally accepted the apology after a whole explanation. 

No, he was definitely not going to use that option either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I changed from the original story, the Soul King does actually have a humanoid form here.

Chapter 8

Aizen had his arm propped up on the table with his head being supported by his hand as he gazed at Yoruichi and Kisuke's bantering. 

The Shihoin heiress had called the blond earlier that day. Her Grimm kitty needed to be let out and what best way to let out Grimmjow than a barbeque with the shopkeeper's detainee. 

Sousuke had told the other that he had no interest in the happy meet up, but despite the blond declining Yoruichi's offer, the two ended up in Kisuke's backyard anyway; with Kisuke and Yoruichi trying to get the grill to work. 

The weather was just too nice to pass that up. 

And Sousuke was stuck with Grimmjow next to him, 'advising' him on what had went wrong the time he reigned over Las Noches. But he had tuned out the blue haired one's yapping at "…and the awfully fucking boring meetings…" 

Grimmjow was checking his expression from time to time, careful not to go overboard with his complaints. Urahara had probably warned him about his rather short fuse. 

He saw the blond pleading for Yoruichi's forgiveness at some random perverted joke he had told. 

Kisuke had said their fling hadn't lasted long. But what of all the times she had slept over? The blond had that short yukata stuck in his dresser after all. Not to mention she mostly wore even lesser clothes… 

He stopped that train of thought. He wasn't jealous. He could care less what the shopkeeper did… He was above such simple emotions. 

"Damn! And the fucking tea!" He looked out of the corner of his eye at the panther. Grimmjow had his hands stuck behind his head, confidently showing his displeasure. "Couldn't have replaced it with beer or something?!..." 

He tuned out the other again, and narrowed his eyes when he saw Kisuke tickling her. They were still awfully close… 

No, Sousuke needed to keep an eye on that. He wasn't going to let the cat woman's friendship with Kisuke foil his plans! It was normal that slight resentment of the other two's closeness would affect him. His fake love for the blond brought such unwanted emotions automatically along after all. 

"And fox face was freaking scary, always popping up out of nowhere!" 

He gave Grimmjow a disapproving look when the barbarian put his feet up on the table. His feet were quickly brought down again. His former Espada still had a big mouth, mannerisms were lost on the whole lot of his Arrancar. But just one look was still enough to keep the panther somewhat in check. 

"Didn't ya think that fox face was scary?" 

He just didn't shut up… "Gin was my subordinate." 

The other cackled. "Yeah! Like the shopkeeper now is." 

He gave Grimmjow a plank and a command to start chopping vegetables. "Why don't you make yourself useful?" 

The other looked down at the plank. "What the hell will ya be doing then?" 

He smiled sweetly back. "Obviously, supervising you." 

The blue haired one scoffed. "Don't ya have an easy life, always having people do everything for ya." The panther whined, reaching for the knife. But Sousuke took it before the other could. Stabbing it in between Grimmjow's legs, inches from his precious jewels. 

The unmanly shriek from the panther gained the other two's attention. Sousuke whispered in a heated tone "Bad pets often get neutered in order to behave. I suggest you start behaving before we have something else roasted." 

Grimmjow swallowed nervously before nodding, starting to chop immediately. Not without some muttered curses under his breath but he wisely kept Sousuke's name from them. 

"Was Grimmy causing trouble again?" Yoruichi came up behind the panther, stroking his hair as if he was some domestic animal with Grimmjow trying to swat the woman away. "I thought about buying him a collar." She said to the shopkeeper. 

Kisuke laughed and looked his way. "Oh Sousuke-" 

"No." He told the other before he could get any ideas. 

During dinner the panther was surprisingly quiet, especially when he had grabbed one of the sausages and cut it up in such a way that had his Espada wincing. 

"Grimmjow's detainment is almost over isn't it?" 

Sousuke looked up at that news while the cat woman nodded at Kisuke. 

"The cuffs won't be needed anymore. You'll be a free kitty then." The Espada groaned at the nickname but at the same time he seemed rather proud. 

Sousuke glared at his Espada. He's being set free already? What a joke, he got decades of imprisonment while his own army was let of the hook like it was nothing. He created them damn it, they were just as guilty as he was! "How long was he chained?" 

Kisuke looked at him. "Only five years, but it was a conditional sentence. He served one year in prison after the war, before he was one of the first who got to try out the cuffs. Aside from community service he was to refrain from causing trouble. And he did rather well so his sentence got revised, all thanks to Yoruichi." The blond smiled at her. 

Tss…traitors! That easily pardoned… Soul Society wouldn't grant him that. Besides his judgment was set, 20,000 years in prison and thanks to Kisuke's wonderful invention, the remainder of all those years would be spent in his presence. Well, that's what the blond hoped at least. "I see… Now I know why you're working for Kisuke, he doesn't have to pay you." 

His Espada snorted "Yeah, he wishes. The community service is done in the damn Shinigami world, not here. But yeah, he's a stingy bastard." 

The blond pouted in Sousuke's direction. "That hurts Sousuke." He blew a kiss in the blond's direction to which his pout disappeared instantly. 

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at the display. "I knew there was something going on between the two of you!" 

Kisuke just smiled brightly and Sousuke gave her a cool look. Eventually it was Grimmjow who answered in their place. "Ya blind or something?!..." He kept growling out at her at how obvious the signs had been, and she must be ashamed of her feline heritage to not pick up on the little details. It had them bickering back and forth until Kisuke spoke up. 

"Yoruichi, I hope you understand that I want this to be kept quiet." She protested indignantly, saying they wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever. 

"Sousuke's my prisoner," The brunet raised his eyebrow at the blond's explanation. "And you know how the Seireitei still doesn't trust me 100%." Indeed, would be such a shame if Kisuke was caught for treason, yet again. 

She understood of course, promising to try and keep it from being heard by the wrong ears. 

-0- 

"You still get along well with her." He told Kisuke once they were alone again. 

The blond chuckled. "Are you jealous Sousuke?" 

"Of course not." 

The other smiled warmly. "You don't have to worry, there's nothing at all between us." The blond leaned into his personal space, kissing him slowly. 

The kiss turned languidly deeper. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance. And being taller than Kisuke even by a couple of centimeters gave him leverage over the blond. But when the blond's hands slid down his back, over his ass kneading the flesh, it began getting harder to concentrate. 

It made him lose the duel when he was pushed up against the nearest surface. His legs pushed apart as Kisuke took place in between them. The blond's hands never leaving its target, squeezing into his jeans to brush a finger over his entrance. 

Sousuke jerked away from the finger which resulted in their clothed cocks brushing against each other. The shopkeeper groaned into his mouth, hands still intently massaging his ass. His squirming only egged the horny shopkeeper on. 

When the blond started undoing the button of his pants, Sousuke moaned out that they had better continue this on the bed. The other grinned but listened to him anyways before he led them into the direction of the bedroom. Keeping their mouths connected during their way over. 

He gasped out when his back met the wall this time with a little more force. Kisuke had stopped in his tracks to claw off his clothes. His eagerness clear enough, rubbing and petting touches that couldn't get him undressed quickly enough. 

He landed on the bed with the blond settling in between his parted legs again. Kisuke's mouth was everywhere, leaving wet kisses behind and nips that had the brunet biting down on his tongue to keep the noises at bay. 

His hands disappeared in those pale blonde locks when he felt the familiar sensation of a well lubricated finger pushing inside. He bit his lip when it passed the second knuckle, soon after followed by the other's second finger. 

Kisuke wasn't particularly patient tonight. When his fingers curled deep inside of him, he pulled on that blond hair to reconnect their lips, moaning loudly into the kiss when those digits rubbed and dug against his prostrate. The other's insistent stabbing turning him into a delirious mess. 

He clasped a hand around Kisuke's wrist to stop the constant movements. Grey eyes turned to him. He returned Kisuke's gaze and whispered breathily. "Inside… now." 

Sousuke didn't need to tell him twice. The other had already reached for the nightstand, searching for the little package. 

He watched the blond roll on the condom. Then he grabbed Sousuke's leg pushing it back against his chest, spreading him obscenely wide before he felt the other pushing in painfully slow. Only stopping when he was completely sheathed. The blond stayed completely still, breath heaving above him. 

"Move." He commanded but his tone was slightly shaky. Kisuke retreated slowly before pushing back in. Gradually the blond began moving in and out. He put his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer and nipping his neck when the blond's hips began picking up the pace. 

He wrapped his hand around his own cock, moving it in time to the shopkeeper's rhythm. 

He gasped loudly when the thrusts roughened. Kisuke's hips relentlessly snapping into him. And with a couple of more pulls on his own length he came. White spurts landing on his stomach. 

He felt Kisuke's grip on him tightening, pushing faster and harder deep inside. The blond's thrusts not slowing down one bit. But Kisuke losing rhythm hinted at his nearing edge. He clung to the blond as he felt the other's last hard thrusts before the other stilled completely. 

The blond breathed heavily above him. Giving him a loving kiss, he felt him pull gently out. He watched him get rid of the rubber before Kisuke took him into his arms. He was too tired to push the other away. 

He had been slowly drifting off when "Did you ever…" He opened his eyes again and glanced back at the blond, he looked troubled over something. The moonlight that shimmered through the window had him noticing the somber gaze. 

"Did you ever have sex with Gin?" 

He nodded and saw Kisuke's eyes forming that forlorn look. "Were you in a relationship with him?" 

"I can't really call it a relationship." 

The blond's kicked puppy dog look brightened a bit. "I never liked him, there was something off about him." 

Sousuke chuckled at the other's answer. "Who's jealous now?" Kisuke looked him in the eyes, the teasing wasn't really funny to him. So the brunet tried to reassure him. "It was just sex, nothing more." 

The shopkeeper nodded but didn't look entirely convinced yet. "Did you ever tell him…" It almost seemed like the blond was afraid to bring that up. 

"You mean the rape?" The other nodded again. "No, I don't see why it would have mattered. It happened before his time. Besides we both sought release from each other, nothing else." 

That seemed to do the trick, his confession had put a light smile on the blond again. God Kisuke was so sentimental. But he smiled when he felt the other's arms wrap tighter around him. 

-0- 

The next morning Sousuke had finally gotten some time to check out the notes. He hadn't had a decent chance yet since the blond hardly left him out of his sight long enough since the time he had Benihime in his hand. 

The panther was manning the shop and Kisuke had disappeared into his lab. 

The more he read, the more his stomach turned. 

"Where's the damn shopkeeper?" 

The brunet looked at Grimmjow, he could really do without the other's whining at the moment. "None of your business, get back to work." 

"Ain't gonna happen. I need his help with a heavy load." 

He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "Can't lift a couple of boxes anymore? Those muscles must be pure for show." 

The blue haired one glared his way. "Oh yeah? Why don't ya help me then?" 

Sousuke raised a brow. "No, you're the employee. I, on the other hand, don't work for Kisuke." He heard the panther mutter something under his breath but he couldn't understand it, which was probably for the best. Most things that came out of his mouth weren't decent anyways. 

"What are you waiting for?" He asked when the panther just kept standing there. 

His Espada let out an exaggerated sigh before turning around again. Sousuke rolled his eyes. The Sexta had always been one of the more difficult ones. So to make sure he did his job, he followed him, giving him orders just to get on his nerves. And what do you know, suddenly the boxes were lifted easily. 

The brunet needed a break after what he had just read about, anyway. However, Kisuke came in a bit later, a firm look turned his way. "Sousuke, can I talk to you for a second?" It wasn't meant as a question. 

Grimmjow snickered at him. 

He followed the blond, apprehensive about the papers he had left lying around. Looking down at his book he could see that they weren't lying beside it anymore. 

Kisuke held out the papers for him to see. He looked at the blond and told the other to sit down while he did the same. 

"How did you get those?" The blond threw the notes on the table. 

Sousuke stayed calm, after all it was Kisuke who had some explaining to do. "Shouldn't you be telling me something first about the info you have kept to yourself?" 

The blond didn't sit down. He stood across from him with his hands in the pockets of his dark green haori, silently regarding him. 

"Don't you think I had the right to know that?" He calmly asked the shopkeeper. 

Grey eyes narrowed. "I didn't force the stone into your body. That was your own responsibility. I warned you to refrain from fusing with it." 

"But you couldn't have warned me on that in particular?" He asked incredulously. 

The blond snapped agitatedly. "I told you! It wasn't made for you." 

"Elaborate then." Sousuke said. 

Kisuke's grey eyes looked dejectedly away from him. After a long drawn out pause finally speaking up. "When I initially experimented with the Hogyoku it was just that, a way to dissolve the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollow. However, the Soul King's guards found out about it, long before Soul Society had. The King actually liked my research and requested something of me-" 

"You made it for the Soul King?!" He ground out angrily. As if he hadn't had enough power already! 

The blond snapped again. "Will you let me finish?! It wasn't for him but his consort. The King's lover was male and they were looking for a way to receive an heir that could take the Soul King's place. If the orb dissolved boundaries like that, I was told to look for a way to dissolve the boundaries between a man and a woman. It was a strict confidential demand. Gradually I managed to decipher the unique forms one's body could take if it was the recipient's desire." 

He looked at Kisuke. "Then why was all that power needed?" 

"First of all to make the changes happen. Secondly, if the consort was going to carry the child, he had to have his spirit mass induced to be able to handle mixing with the king's massive reiatsu. A make shift womb would be created in the carrier's stomach, the mingle of DNA and reiatsu would than create a child. Little pieces would break off from the Hogyoku and the child would have the orb's slices flowing naturally through his pressure. In other words an heir fit to be crowned as the next Soul King." 

So everything written down had been true… "Why didn't you tell me this before?" 

Kisuke put his hands on the table, hovering over him. "Did you even listen? It was strictly confidential." 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Even after fusing myself with it? What would have happened if I had already embedded it way back in Heuco Mundo…I would have suddenly had Gin's child running around, where would your confidentiality have been then?" 

The blond sighed and said in a condescending tone, "It wouldn't have happened. You would have needed to consciously want Gin's child. I thought you knew that?" The last part was added in a sarcastic way. 

Sousuke asked instead why he hadn't been informed on it the moment he was detained by Kisuke. 

"Yeah…cause that would have been the right time… 'By the way Sousuke there's a chance you could get pregnant'." Still heated in that sarcastic tone. 

"Don't the cuffs prevent that? It seals my reiatsu so-" 

"No, you don't need to use your reiatsu. If it was your wish the orb would make sure that your DNA and reiatsu would be mixed with mine." 

The brunet scowled at the shopkeeper. 

"Which explains my precautions with you during…" The blond made a motion with his hand. 

It was his time to be sarcastic. "Oh thank you. You at least have the decency to prevent that." 

The blond glared in response. "Decency you don't seem to possess." He pointed at the notes. "When did you get those?" 

Sousuke told the blond that it shouldn't matter anymore but Kisuke wasn't having it. 

"Why?! What are you going to do if I don't tell you? Send me back to Muken?...Is that a wise idea after your secret you just told me?" It was said as saccharine sweet as possible. 

Those grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "You wouldn't dare…" 

He raised a brow. "I wouldn't?" Did Kisuke forget his banishment? The blond shook his head, more in denial than an answer. He continued "If you're so sure, try. Let's see what Soul Society has to say about this." 

Kisuke's reiatsu flared up and he raised his hand. The brunet stared at the fuming blond. "You're going to hit me now?" Sousuke chuckled "You don't have the guts..." 

The blond took a deep breath, lowering his hand slowly. "You would like that wouldn't you?! Another lie you could tell!" 

He smiled calmly at the other's rage. 

"Did you take my keys again?" 

Sousuke refused to say a word. Kisuke was a so called genius, let him figure it out on his own. 

Kisuke stared angrily his way. "What am I to do with you Sousuke?... You don't listen to a single thing I say… Your stubborn personality has you not even seeing reason. I could blame it on the Hogyoku but who am I kidding, it's just the way you are." The blond sounded forlorn again. 

There was a tense silence between them. Kisuke glaring at him while he smiled sweetly at Kisuke. A smile that bordered on a grin. 

"What were you actually looking for in my lab?" He kept staring evenly at him. "I know you well enough that you weren't looking for an answer on the orb. Something else compelled you to look through the drawers." Kisuke leaned in. "Answer me!!" 

In a deceptive tone he spoke up. "You seem to have it all figured out, go on." 

"Damn it Sousuke! For once in your life, tell me the truth!" 

How long would it take before Kisuke lost complete control? For once it was not him, guess he brought out the bad side in the other. 

"You were searching for a way to end those seals," His expression betrayed nothing as the blond continued. "But you found these instead." 

He saw Kisuke disappearing for a second before he returned with the keys in his hand. 

"There's no use in banning you from any place. Your insolent attitude keeps you from listening to me. So…here, take them." 

Sousuke made no move in taking the keys from him. Was this some kind of trick? 

"I give you all the time you want." 

He still didn't move, not even when the other started unlocking the doors. Even sliding the door open that led into the basement. 

"Come on Sousuke, this is your chance…" The shopkeeper had seemingly calmed down, but his expression hadn't changed. "Not that you would find it there. I have those notes hidden away somewhere else, not in this house. Like you said Sousuke, I seem to have it all figured out. And I know the way your deceitful mind works." 

He refrained from chuckling at that. Did he now?… Sousuke finally stood up and moved towards the blond, closing the door. "You're right, except one thing. I didn't steal your keys again. It happened the time I found Benihime.” 

Kisuke's reiatsu increased and Sousuke widened his eyes when he felt the blond's hands wrap around his neck, his back was slammed against the door. 

"You deceitful, lying…!! You think this is some sort of game?!" 

He tried to pry off Kisuke's hands as they wrapped tighter around him. It was getting difficult to breathe. Digging his nails into Kisuke's wrists to loosen the tight grip but he wouldn't let go. 

When the blond finally released him, he gasped. Closing his eyes, he tried to regain some much needed air. 

He heard the other let out a defeated sigh. "You're not worth it…" 

He looked at Kisuke. The blond's eyes had lightened, water brimming them. The shopkeeper sat down, his head in his hands. 

Perhaps he had pushed him too far. "Kisuke, I'm-" 

Kisuke looked back up, red eyes narrowed. "Don't!...Don't finish that sentence." 

Sousuke went quiet, silently regarding him. The blond's head had bowed down again. And when the brunet had regained his breath again he passed the other slowly. Disappearing into the bathroom. 

Looking at the product of Kisuke's forceful handling in the mirror, he grinned. He could end Kisuke easily with what the blond had just said. Tracing the red handprints with his fingers, he thought, 'That was not enough, not nearly enough.' 

If the explanations on the cuffs were indeed stored in another place then it would take ages before he regained the blond's trust. 

He suddenly remembered a certain line. 'An heir fit to be crowned as the next Soul King.' 

His grin turned into a smirk. Oh yes, just what he needed. A way to get to the throne in the Soul Palace. 

He whispered quietly "Oh don't worry Kisuke, your secret is safe with me…"


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comment!

Chapter 9

They lay on the bed, Sousuke lying on his side in his arm with the brunet's head resting on Kisuke's shoulder. Sousuke's hand was drawing soothing circles on his torso with his fingers. 

After their violent conflict, Kisuke was scared by what he had done, by the intent in which he had wanted to squeeze the life out of the other. He hadn't wanted to hurt the brunet but hearing him confess to opening the door anyways despite him having had interrogated Sousuke on the matter before, had made him go berserk. 

The other just kept lying to him, and he fell for each and every illusion. And the worst was that he wanted to tell the brunet he hated him for his lies. But he couldn't, because he didn't. He still loved Sousuke despite all that. 

He wasn't naïve but how could he prevent the former lord's constant lying? 

In the end Kisuke had given in way too easily again to his apologies, to his begging. 'I'm sorry Kisuke, it's all my fault.' And similar pleas. 

He had told the brunet it was best that he was sent back to Soul Society, he would find someone else to supervise him. But Sousuke had countered back that it was just a quarrel between them. What couple didn't have a fight, right? Retorting back to Sousuke he said that most couples wouldn't threaten their partner with divulging a secret. 

The brunet had said he hadn't meant it, that he would never blame him again. 'It was out before I could think about what I had said. Besides why would I do that? Where would that leave me?' Well that was true. If the Seireitei knew what other things the stone could do, they would immediately take Aizen to his former division for research. 

So he reassured himself that the brunet couldn't threaten him with that. 

Kisuke had eventually told him that it was his own fault partially too. He should have told him about the orb. It was normal that Sousuke would react like that to such drastic news. 

The easiest way in earning trust from each other now would be to stop the secrets between the two of them. He unlocked every door in the house. Sousuke could enter any room he wanted as long as he stayed indoors. 

But he wasn't going to be fooled again. The day after the conflict, he had taken the notes on the cuffs with him to Yoruichi, telling her to keep them out of sight from anyone. She had hidden them safely away. 

During their conflict he had told the other to look for said folder, knowing he wouldn't look for it at the time. 

He wasn't going to take any chances though, he might still love the brunet but he was going to keep an extra eye on him. 

The days following the huge fight had Sousuke on his best behavior. It was easiest dealing with Sousuke like this but he also knew that this version was a lie. It would only take a couple of days before the attitude returned, before they would bicker over the slightest things, and the other wanted to have the last word over everything. 

Sadly he wanted to see that side of the brunet more than any other fake calm illusion. During their most heated arguments he could see glimpses of his real emotions. Those only happened when Sousuke defended his own statements passionately. 

Not to mention the makeup sex…their relationship was screwed up. God, Sousuke was going to make him go crazy… 

So, deeply sunken into his thoughts, he couldn't hear the other call out his name. 

He looked at him. Well, with what he still had to say, the attitude might resurface quicker. "I need to go away for a couple of days." 

The brunet laid his head back down. "Kurosaki-kun's wedding?" 

"No, that's not for a couple of months. They are getting married on the 30th of December." 

The other chuckled. "A day before your birthday, fancy. Where are you going then?" 

He tried to say this in a more refined way. "Funny, but Kurotsuchi has asked me to aid him in a little research," So far so good, but now came the delicate part. "In Hueco Mundo." 

Sousuke leaned up instantly. He had expected the brunet to blow up, not say, "When will we be leaving?" 

…He hadn't been listening again. Sometimes he thought Sousuke to be partially deaf, only hearing the things he thought to be important enough. "No, you're staying here. I'm going alone." He'd better prepare for an outburst of the other's temper tantrum. 

"But it's my domain. Who can show you and teach you better about the place than myself?" He said innocently, coupled with a smile. 

Okay, he had said complete honesty between them but it was better not to tell the brunet that he had set up a temporary base in Las Noches during the war. "I think I'll manage, Sousuke. Besides, that place is not yours." 

The smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "Hueco Mundo is mine." 

He shook his head to the other's answer. 

"Yes it is." 

"No Sousuke, it's not. You staked claim over it but it wasn't exactly done in an official way. It initially belonged to the Hollows, which it still does." 

"Soul Society…" Sousuke began accusingly, but he cut him off. 

"Soul Society does not own it either. The grounds are merely used for research, nothing more. The Hollows are left in peace, as long as they do not pose a threat." 

The brunet sat up completely. "That is ridiculous! I taught those uncivilized creatures manners. And thanks to those who took over my premises, they are left uncouth." 

He looked at the other, ready for a whole discussion on the subject until Sousuke asked, "For how long?" 

The brunet wasn't looking at him so he couldn't make out the other's expression. "Five days at the most." 

Kurotsuchi had asked him earlier, but he couldn't leave Sousuke alone yet at the time. Now that every room was available without the brunet finding out crucial secrets, he could leave with no worries. 

"Alright." 

He'd actually agreed? Sousuke glanced back at him. "You go show that crazy scientist how a real genius works." 

Kisuke grinned at him. "Crazy scientist huh? Than what am I?" 

Sousuke grinned back. "Do you really want to know that?" 

But he stayed stubbornly quiet about that. He started tickling the brunet to get the answer out, even passing over the Hogyoku but that only resulted with a gasped out stop from the other. 

Perhaps Sousuke had agreed a little too quickly on his expedition. He probably thought there were still some hidden secrets that could be unraveled. Or things he could use to his advantage. Let him try. There was nothing left of utmost importance in his lab or any other place for that matter. Besides, it would keep Aizen busy while he was gone. 

His hands were pushed away when they passed over the orb again. "Does it hurt?" Kisuke asked. The other shook his head, saying it was just uncomfortable. He grinned at the brunet. "It recognizes me as its master." 

Sousuke looked at him. "Right…" the former lord's unruly personality stayed surprisingly calm today, even around dangerous topics. "When will you be leaving?" 

He gave him a sad look. "Want to get rid of me so soon, huh?" 

The brunet smiled coyly before it turned into a gentle smile, kissing him softly. "The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back," 

Kisuke returned the kiss when the other continued "From my domain." Of course… let it be 'his' lands if that made him happier. He turned the kiss deeper, effectively shutting Sousuke up. 

-0- 

Later that day he took Sousuke out to the movies. And after bickering what genre they wanted to see, which later turned to what movie of that specific genre, they were finally seated, though they had missed the first ten minutes or so. 

At least he got to choose the movie this time. 

"God, Kisuke, why such a cheesy film? You're like a woman." 

The blond had wanted to retort that he wasn't the one with mood swings, or the possibility of carrying a child but he refrained from that. Those comments would be the end of Sousuke's current good mood. And despite the brunet's complaints, his gaze was focused on the screen anyways. 

Sousuke had lost interest in Kisuke's silly romantic movie, plotting instead. He needed to bring up the topic of babies but how was he going to do that? Outright telling him he wanted to carry his offspring would have the shopkeeper on guard instantly. 

Kisuke loved kids, the two children he had taken in were a fair example of that. But how was he going to explain his own sudden fascination… 

Getting the blond to stop using those rubber human inventions was useless. He had tried talking Kisuke into doing him without them. 'I assure you, I won't desire that of the Hogyoku.' The other had laughed and quickly put on the condom. Even buying some extra protective ones the next day. The blond had jokingly said he had wanted to try a different brand. 

Bastard…Kisuke was smarter than he looked. 

He could try denying sex in exchange for doing it bareback but blackmail wasn't going to do their relationship any good. The blond would definitely know he was trying to get at something. 

He needed a child from the other, it was his chance of getting into the Soul Palace. The child would take the title of Soul King and Sousuke would reign in its place for as long as the kid hadn't reached the age of consent fit to rule. Even after its 18th birthday he would still be the kid's 'advisor'. The child would listen to him. 

A prodigy with Kisuke's intelligence and his own incredible powers plus parts of the Hogyoku, strong enough it would surpass Kurosaki Ichigo. 

Yes, that is what he needed all along. 

He blinked when the screen turned black and a couple of kids ran to the front, playing on the little stage. "Is it over already?" 

The shopkeeper chuckled. "It's a break Sousuke, I'll get us something to drink." 

He stopped the other from leaving. Those kids in the front were getting on his nerves…"That's fine, let me." The blond let him pass. 

He could give the shopkeeper some subtle signs, but if the other suspected something then Kisuke would suddenly act a lot less smart. Purposely ignoring his hints. 

While waiting in line, one of those pesky brats moved passed him to get to the counter first. He hauled him back, saying smoothly. "Where are your manners? Why don't you wait in line, like everyone else?" The brat had the nerve to stick his tongue out to him before moving to the back. What had happened to responsible parenting these days? 

His child wouldn't behave like that, he would make sure of that. Besides it was just a way to get to the throne, nothing else. No other attachments needed. And he would have servants by then who would take over the task of taking care of a baby. 

Kisuke was going to give him a child! He would find a way… 

After the movie, the other had brought him along into an electronics shop. Kisuke took one of the communication devices into his hands, showing him. "Can you operate a phone?" 

He looked at the thing in the blond's hands. "Why would I be in need of those?" 

"I'll make sure I tweak it a bit so it's able to reach me in Las Noches." 

He raised a brow at the blond and inquired why the other would need to contact him. 

Kisuke looked away from him. "I don't know…maybe you want to talk." Probably to say something emotional like I miss you or something. The blond continued when he stayed silent. "Or if something happens…" 

Just because he had no reiatsu didn't mean he was weak or in need of a bodyguard. "Why would something happen?" 

"I don't know. Jeez, Sousuke I just want to make sure, alright?" 

He shrugged. Fine. The blond would have to explain the modern device to him though. The other smiled brightly telling him he definitely would. 

Which he did. Afterwards, disappearing into his lab so he could tweak it to contact him in Hueco Mundo. Kisuke had been busy with the device for days, barely having any time left for serious conversations. 

He drummed his fingers annoyingly on the desk where Kisuke was currently working at. The blond had sighed at the sound but didn't respond further. Though Kisuke had asked him to help with the device but the brunet declined, that had not been his interest at the moment. He wanted the blond's attention and finally a chance at bringing up the topic. 

"Aha, got it." 

He looked bored at the other. "Did you now?" 

The shopkeeper nodded. "I'm pretty sure you can contact me now and vice versa." He took out his own cell phone, dialing Sousuke's number. 

He gave him a look and said in matter of fact tone. "This is not Hueco Mundo." The blond had replied that he knew that, but he wanted to make sure that Sousuke could use the mobile. 

The brunet grabbed the phone that kept ringing, Kisuke's name lightened up on the screen. He rolled his eyes at the heart next to the name, the blond's doing of course. He slid his thumb over the screen to unlock it and held the device to his ear. 

Kisuke grinned. "What are you wearing?" 

He gave the other an annoyed look. What kind of stupid question was that? He could see that right now, couldn't he? He turned the thing off while the blond was laughing like the fool he was. 

He didn't get any decent chance in having the talk with the other. Afterwards, Kisuke had left for his research mission and had called him as soon as he had arrived to test the connection. 

The shopkeeper had gone through his secret entrance to the Seireitei, probably opening a Garganta there. All to avoid him trying to follow the blond. Kisuke overreacted, he wasn't that unreliable… 

The first days spent without the blond, Sousuke had taken out all the folders in his lab. Thoroughly looking for notes on the monitoring cuffs. Certainly his plans had changed but it would still be to his advantage if he found them. 

But no, nothing. Countless of hours looking through the bound covers and still he came up with nothing. Seriously, where was the trust between them?! If he had Kyouka Suigetsu, things wouldn't take so long… 

The remainder of the days were spent drilling Grimmjow in maintaining the shop. 

"Y'all are a real slave drivers, ya know that?!" 

Sousuke made offhandedly a gesture to the other to continue working. 

Grimmjow muttered, "I sure ain't missing the shopkeeper, but better him than ya as boss." 

"Remind me why I pay you again?" 

The panther scoffed. "Ya ain't paying me shit." 

Sousuke narrowed his eyes at the language. "Everything Kisuke owns, I own. Now if you do not return to your work immediately then Kisuke will hear about your slacking. And I can assure you that your pay will be cut short then." 

The blue haired one looked at him. "Who says he'll believe ya?" 

He smiled deceptively. "Oh, I can be very persuasive." His Espada made a face. 

The shop door made a sound as none other than Kurosaki Ichigo entered. The orange haired one stopped in his tracks and scowled Sousuke's way when he saw him. 

"Ah, that Ichi?" The substitute broke their gaze and replied to the panther with a 'yeah'. 

But the orange haired one ignored Sousuke as he continued straight to the private quarters. That is until he stopped Ichigo with an arm. 

"And where do you think you're going?" 

The young man looked down at his arm with a scowl. "Get your hands off me." He smiled warmly in a false way as a response before the brat slapped his hand off, trying to get past him. "I need to see Urahara-san." 

"Urahara is not here, besides from now on you're not to invade in our privacy like that without informing me or Kisuke about it first." 

The younger's head frowned. "Our privacy?" 

His Espada barked out in a 'helpful' way. "They're fucking." 

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What?!" the younger yelled back, turning in his direction with a glare. "What are you playing at?!" 

He replied sweetly. "Get back before the counter and next time make a call before dropping in unannounced." Kurosaki narrowed his eyes and advanced in on him but his Espada held Ichigo back. Dragging a loudly protesting Substitute out of the store. 

He could see them talking outside. His Espada wasn't defending his honor, merely protecting the brat. It seemed that in all those years apparently they grew rather close. He couldn't hear what they were saying but it was apparent by the lacking hostility between the two and the panther's surprisingly gentle exterior. 

When Grimmjow returned to the shop Sousuke asked "Does he know?" He got a dumbfounded look in response. Sousuke's sweet smile troubled the panther so he quickly returned to his work without a word. "I can read others like an open book, especially those easily susceptible to emotions." 

The other snapped. "What are ya blabbering on about?!" 

"Your one sided love for him. You do realize he's about to get married, hmm?" The Espada was about to retort but a customer coming in had him closing his mouth again. It didn't stop him from sending a dirty look his way though. Sousuke chuckled; irritating his Espada was always entertaining. 

The last day before the blond's return, Grimmjow didn't work so he had to manage the shop on his own. 

He could hide his agitation quite well. So well in fact, that his calm smooth façade drew people in like moths to flames. He had to admit that dealing with pesky customers and bratty children was harder than dealing with his Arrancar in the past. Of course the latter had been afraid of him. 

His fake smile was never a problem but a whole day of this and his jaw was beginning to hurt from trying to keep that perfect smile in place. Not to mention the pounding headache… 

Minutes before closing time, he went in search of some aspirins. The shopkeeper had to have them lying around somewhere. He took the glass of water and the medicine with him to close the shop. Sighing when he dropped the little pill, bending down to pick it up he heard the chime of the door being opened. Five minutes before closing and they just kept coming… 

"How can I help you?" Saying it as charming as possible. 

He heard a familiar chuckle. "New aspiration?" He widened his eyes when he looked up.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He had been skimming through his phone, stopping at Kisuke's contact information. The blond was supposed to be back two days ago. But no word from him and Sousuke refused to call first. He put the phone aside and looked up at the clock. Time went by slowly, he was getting anxious. 

Had Kisuke known about his encounter in the shop? Had he come back earlier and seen them interacting? He grabbed his mobile again, bringing Kisuke's number up on the screen. But before he could push the green telephone, he felt someone's hands covering his eyes. 

He jumped lightly and was ready to give a piece of his mind to whomever had dared lay a finger on him when "Shh it's me," The brunet relaxed in Kisuke's hold. "Were you about to call me?" 

The blond was grinning when he came around to face him. "No." 

Kisuke's lip curled in a mock pout. "No?" 

He put the phone aside again, avoiding the other's sad look. 

"Just admit it Sousuke, you were worried." 

He leveled the blond with a look. "As if." 

The shopkeeper laughed. Sousuke had been so ready to call him a minute ago, but it was okay if he didn't want to say it out loud. "Alright then, I tried to call you but my battery was dead. I forgot all about that when I was busy trying to connect your device." 

It was subtle and fleeting but he caught the small sign of relief passing over the brunet's face. Sousuke was glad he was back. 

"And they call you a genius…" 

Kisuke had missed him, even the sarcastic remarks. He pulled Sousuke up so he could seat the other on his lap. "So how did you fare in my absence?" 

The other held his head high. "Your shop is a bother, do you know that? And Grimmjow was a real menace like always." 

He kissed Sousuke's neck lightly. "Nothing has changed then. Though I must say how strange it is that my papers in my lab suddenly lay in complete disarray." The brunet's glance left his face, acting aloof. 

"Yes, very strange." 

Just as Kisuke had thought, Sousuke would take the chance as soon as he was gone. "It's good that the cameras picked up on the little intruder. I checked them briefly before coming to greet you." 

The brunet's face turned so fast back towards him, it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. "You have cameras installed?!" 

Kisuke took out his fan while smiling. "Yeah, since the recent burglaries…" He winked. 

"Everywhere?" 

"No, just my laboratory and the shop of course." Sousuke took the fan out of his hands, fanning himself rapidly. "But it's okay, I told you that you could look through them. No need to be so worried," He added perkily "I forgive you." 

The other smiled unsurely. "Going through them…I didn't mean any harm." 

A lie, like most things that escaped the brunet's lips. But the blond smiled none the less. "I know." Sousuke was getting frustrated by his own helplessness. He was beginning to make more mistakes. "And since you're so interested in them, you're always welcome to arrange them neatly. I never have the time for that, but you on the other hand…" the other's lips pursed in displeasure. "Anything else I should know about?" Sousuke squirmed lightly. 

"No." Kisuke was assessing the other calmly. "Ok fine! Kurosaki-kun was here. He knows about us thanks to Grimmjow's big mouth." 

"Oh well, I wouldn't be worried about Kurosaki-san going to Central 46." 

Sousuke snapped the fan shut. "Not to the council perhaps, but someone else instead. Gossip spreads fast." 

He reassured the other that rumors spread just as easily. Aizen intertwined their fingers and he looked at the brunet. 

"How was your research?" 

"Sorry Sousuke, can't tell." The brunet snatched his hand back and stood up. Kisuke snickered quietly, he missed that stubborn ass. "Go get ready." He gave it a slap and avoided the other's furious counter attack. 

"Why?" 

"I heard Yoruichi talking about a festival a couple of blocks away," ignoring the other's envious 'She was there too?!' "Wear the kimono I bought you, it's a traditional festival." 

-0- 

He held the brunet close to his side as they wandered through the streets. The roads were alight with lanterns and market stalls sold food and souvenirs. The view reminded him of home and that made him enjoy these occasions. 

"Am I a prized possession in your collection now?" 

Kisuke looked at the other. The kimono he chose looked lovely on him, the white complimented his skin. "Ah? I didn't know I had a collection." Sousuke was still sour about Yoruichi joining him in Hueco Mundo. "Trust me, you alone are more than enough to handle." 

One of the stalls held some small ornaments, the man behind it beckoned to them. Sousuke gazed over the trinkets, Kisuke saw the price and steered the brunet away. 

"You're very controlling today Kisuke, and you just came back." 

As is needed with someone like him. The only way to keep control over the situation was if he held control over the former lord. The days away in Las Noches got him thinking. Sousuke's mind games could be won, but only if you knew all the rules. But if Kisuke rewrote them, it put him one step ahead. And reacting before the brunet could, was the best way as to not end in a similar state like he did years ago. 

He might have used the wrong head the past couple of weeks but the shock of Aizen reciprocating his feelings had worn off. His mind was back in the game. Kisuke replied happily "I would even go as far as to say you belong to me." 

The brunet furrowed his brow. "Where did you get that theory?" 

He pointed at the Hogyoku concealed beneath the other's clothes with his cane. "The Hogyoku initially belonged to me, and you've embedded it in your body. Therefore you belong to me too." 

The other rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "You're a good talker, I give you that." 

Kisuke smiled and stopped them at a booth that sold sake. Of course followed by Sousuke's sarcastic comment that he did have money for something like that. 

He offered the brunet a cup, Sousuke gave it a look at first before finally accepting it wordlessly. 

Parades went past them, decorated with paper strips and ropes to keep the evil spirits away. Those humans and their traditions… They would be surprised if they knew he had one of the most evil spirits right next to him. 

They watched it go by in a comfortable silence. 

The end the parade was finished off with fireworks. "Kisuke," He looked back at the other confirming he had actually heard Sousuke when the brunet didn't speak up directly. Sousuke's gaze was still focused on the explosions in the air. When the other procrastinated in telling him, he tried again. 

The brunet's gaze slowly turned to him, looking like he was about to say something but had decided against it at the last second. "Nothing." Sousuke's 'charming' smile was plastered in place again. He nodded, affirming that it was okay. Kisuke wasn't going to put him under any pressure. The brunet would stubbornly refuse anyways. 

He felt a drop of water, the summer months could still be quite rainy. Too bad it had to be just now, and he didn't even bring an umbrella. As more droplets splattered around them he took the other back home before it could start pouring. 

The blond handed a towel to him but Sousuke refused to take it, saying it was just water. Sousuke not minding that his perfect hair was out of order? Something had to be wrong or the little cup of sake had been enough to make him tipsy. It was even stranger when the brunet turned on the radio, searching through the stations for a nice song. 

Kisuke might as well enjoy the relaxed atmosphere. He held out his hand to the brunet. "Want to dance?" No, not tipsy at all, clearly by the way the other's expression was about to change. He wasn't going to waste Aizen's good mood though. "Indulge me Sousuke." 

Sousuke reluctantly took his hand, and Kisuke moved the brunet's other hand that landed on his hip to his shoulder. "I'll lead." He told him before moving Sousuke's body closer to his. 

The other's haughty look turned his way. "Relax, your body needs to be more loosened up. All you have to do is follow my lead." It took a couple of steps before the brunet's body started to turn more languid, but still slightly unwilling to follow his steps properly. 

He moved both of his hands to the other's hips, squeezing lightly. "Here is where you need to loosen up." 

"Kisuke…"He protested lightly but the blond caught the other's grin. 

Eventually movements became smoother. He could even spin him around a couple of times, of course with the expected struggle at first. 

Kisuke could feel the other's hesitation when he leaned him back with his arm. "Trust me." He whispered before the brunet relaxed back into his hold. He was about to close the space between their lips when he heard someone clear their throat. 

He looked up and saw Isshin standing in the doorway. Sousuke couldn't get out of his grip fast enough. The Kurosaki glared in the brunet's direction and Kisuke tried to get his friend's attention back with a cheerful "Isshin, long time no see." 

His friend turned to him. "Too long apparently." 

Sousuke disappeared suddenly out of sight, he had tried to hold him back but it was no use. "I can explain." 

His friend shook his head. "That hold was pretty self-explanatory." Isshin's expression turned disapproving. "Ichigo told me something the other day. I thought he had misunderstood, but it turns out he was right." 

His best friend had always had a few problems with his preferences, though this wasn't because it was a guy. Sousuke was the problem here. "I know what I'm doing." 

The other gave him a disbelieving look. "With him?" 

He should have known that they couldn't keep this a secret from everyone and that people would start judging. 

"I can't believe you didn't inform the Seireitei about your weakness for him." 

With them being best friends for as long as he could remember, they had naturally told each other about their love interests. Of course during their academy years, Sousuke was not the devil everyone would come to know him as. "Sousuke's not my weakness." 

The other's expression didn't budge. "You're being more and more brainwashed every day you spend with him. You let yourself be tricked for a couple of nights with him?" 

The accusation didn't sit well with Kisuke. He had everything under control right now. It's not like he let himself be swept in by the brunet's seduction alone. These were genuine feelings he held for Sousuke. Aizen might not be in love completely but there was something…he had seen the brunet's demeanor change, it had become more accepting of him. "It's not like that." 

"Do you love him?" 

Kisuke looked away at the next question. He looked off in the distance, not ready to answer it out loud but his reaction was obvious. The radio was still blaring in the background so he turned it off. "You don't need to worry about me, I know what I'm doing." 

"No you don't. You're blind right now." 

It wasn't that bad by far, he could still see Sousuke's faults. "No, I'm not." 

The other didn't look convinced. "You're blindly following his mind control without realizing that he has you right in the palm of his hand." 

Kisuke narrowed his eyes. It was normal that Isshin would be worried but he didn't need to be so frank. There was no mind control, Sousuke didn't have Kyouka Suigetsu. All of his decisions were his own. Things might have been shaky in the beginning with Sousuke rebelling against him but he held the reigns in his hand now, not Sousuke. "I know him better than you do, Isshin. I know what to expect of him." 

The Kurosaki laughed bitterly. "You're too far gone already. He's never going to change and what you expect of him is probably the exact opposite of what he has in mind." 

While Yoruichi had warned him about the former lord too, she hadn't kept going on about the subject. She trusted his common sense while he was involved with the other. Again "I know what I'm doing." A little firmer this time. 

"You've turned back into that naïve young academy graduate again." 

He brandished Benihime, still safe in her cane, into Isshin's direction and heard his sword's indignant protests. "Careful there, don't push it too far." He doubted it would escalate into a fight, besides fighting right now in Sousuke's name would only confirm his friend's accusations. 

But he wasn't going to let himself be insulted either. 

Isshin widened his eyes, the disappointment clear in them. "He's going to destroy you, like he did to countless others before. And when he crushes you, don't say I didn't warn you Kisuke." 

When Isshin left, he stayed standing where he was. Nerves surged through him, leaving his cane to support most of his weight. While Sousuke and he disagreed on almost everything, their disputes were different. They fought and made up; they were both passionate people after all. 

But with his best friend it felt different. They rarely held a widely differing opinion about anything, especially something that could very well mean the end of their friendship. He sat carefully down, alleviating some of the nerves. He heard Benihime's retorts that Isshin was right and that he should start opening his eyes. 

He felt his chin being lifted by Sousuke's fingers. "Is there anything I can do for you?" In his eyes a gentle look. No doubt he heard everything. The brunet's hand came to cover his own that was still holding the cane. His touch lingering a couple of seconds before it wrapped around the hilt, next to his grip. 

Kisuke's eyes didn't leave the brunet's but the blond's grip around Benihime tightened, preventing the other from taking it from him. All the while his sword was yelling for the traitor to let go. Indignant curses that turned more profane as Sousuke's caresses became intimate. 

His grey eyes left the brunet's to follow his motions. Sousuke's wrist was slowly moving up and down. His fingers almost a whispered trace along the cane. Undulating movements that stirred another emotion from him. The blond tuned out Benihime's defensive words. Fixed on Sousuke's smooth caresses, he finally answered "Yeah, there is." 

The reactions, both his sword's and Isshin's, were Sousuke's fault. And the brunet did offer to deal with his frustrations… 

He directed Sousuke down on his knees, in between his legs after depositing Benihime aside. Those brown eyes held a certain kind of mischief, but seeing Sousuke's God complex lowered like that gave him a sense of power, the same feeling he gets when seeing the brunet come undone beneath him. 

The brunet's hand palmed him through his hakama, rubbing and coaxing his length to harden. After skimming out of his pants, Kisuke seated himself more comfortably. The slow petting touches returning, this time over his underwear. 

Stroking the bulge, clearly visible by now, had him breathing harder. Kisuke wanted to bring Sousuke closer to his pressing need but the brunet hated it when his hair got all mussed up. So he kept both of his hands balled up in fists away from the other. 

Eventually Sousuke's face moved closer to the blond's erection, his lips touching the cloth that still covered it. The shopkeeper groaned when kisses were pressed along the outlining of his cock, together with the brunet's still caressing touches. 

The kisses gave away to licks. Kisuke followed the intriguing track of the other's tongue; sliding languidly over the wet patch on his tip, precum staining the fabric. The brunet pushed his underwear down, the blond's erection slapping against his stomach loudly. 

Sousuke's hand wrapped firmly around the base while resuming the exploration with his tongue. Kisuke grunted loudly, squeezing his fists tighter to keep his hands idle. 

Sweet kisses turned into light nips along his length. And when the brunet reached the top he felt Sousuke's warm puffs of air before wet heat was wrapped around him, his tongue flicking over the slit. 

Kisuke groaned louder this time. The brunet's mouth moved down, taking more into him before coming back up, slowly repeating those actions to build up a routine. Sousuke's hand had started stroking the part he couldn't reach with his mouth. The brunet's other hand had moved in between his own legs. 

The white kimono was still tied but it was opened from the waist down. Sousuke's hand was moving to the same rhythm. The slick noises made by the brunet's sucking and the pumps of his own cock were the only noises present in the room. 

Seeing Sousuke's diligent need to please him had Kisuke burying his fingers in the brunet's hair anyways. The other had hesitated for a second but had let him. He pushed lightly to encourage the other in taking in more. Urahara felt himself being swallowed deeper by every downward push to the back of the other's head. 

Pushing a little too deep at one point, he felt Sousuke convulse around him and had to stop himself from thrusting in that tight channel. Sousuke's coughs and strained "Kisuke…" served as a warning. 

"Shh it's okay." Kisuke stroked through the other's hair as a sign of comfort. But he stopped the slight pressure at the back of his head. Too much loss of control made the brunet hesitant. 

As Sousuke's mouth wrapped back around him, the blond tilted his head to the side to assess Sousuke better. Perfect hair mussed, his face flushed and lips stretched around his cock and the kimono in disarray, hanging off one shoulder due to his hand movements. Nothing remained of the proud lord he considered himself as in the completely debauched state. 

The brunet's moans around him were getting more frequent, possibly because of the nearing end, clear by the furious way Sousuke was getting himself off. The vibrations were causing Kisuke to get closer to the end as well. A tremor went through Sousuke before he pulled off the blond's cock as he came and soiled the kimono in the process. 

Kisuke pulled the other's hand off of him that had slacked off, replacing it with his own, also putting a hand at the back of the other's head to keep him close. He could still feel Sousuke's warm ragged breathing while he picked up the pace with his own hand. 

The blond only had to pull a couple of times before white streams of cum splattered on Sousuke's face. The brunet's eyes had closed but reopened when he felt Kisuke's cock pushed against his lips. His lips closed around Kisuke's sensitive flesh to draw out the last couple of weak spurts. He pulled the other back when it got slightly painful. 

"Sousuke…"He breathed out. Seeing Aizen in this state, he truly was a sight to behold with cum dripping down his cheek. Kisuke wiped it away with his thumb. 

The brunet was very docile today, or he secretly liked being treated this way. Either way, the other could do more favors like that for him. Not at the expense of losing a friend though. 

-0- 

The next day Sousuke was just as docile. When Kisuke came back from reporting he saw the other actually cooking; or at least trying to, with a cook book perched on the counter top. 

Sousuke doing anything on his own? There was a hidden agenda. 

The other glanced back at his chuckle. "You'll look even better with just the apron on." Kisuke remarked suggestively. 

The brunet smiled. "I'm sure. Set the table, it's almost done." He followed the other's command. 

"I've been thinking." 

Kisuke hesitated before taking his next bite. Sousuke thinking was never a good thing. 

"Wouldn't you like the sound of little footsteps around the house?" 

He swallowed. Did he imply babies? 

"You love kids, don't you?" 

Yeah, but Sousuke probably had ulterior motives. Besides wasn't this a bit too early? "Sousuke…" 

"And a little Urahara running around, it would bring a lot of life around the house." 

He was indeed implying that. Kisuke used a condescending tone. "I told you already, you were not supposed to hear about the orb's true nature." The brunet's mind was set on something again… 

"Soul Society doesn't need to know." 

The other was smiling sweetly but Kisuke gave him a serious look. "They'll find out eventually. Keeping a secret from the king isn't exactly welcomed; it would mean prison for me. Is that what you want?!" Did Sousuke think he was stupid? 

Sousuke's insincere concerned look made him feel like a pawn in his new sinister formed plan. "No! Of course not. We'll keep the baby a secret." 

"A secret? Is that the life you want for a child? Cooped up, hiding inside forever?!" The brunet was thinking of his own good, selfish reasons that most likely wouldn't do any good for anyone else. 

"You're not listening; you'll find a way to keep the child's identity hidden." 

Kisuke laid his chopsticks down. There had been something brewing behind Sousuke's good mood, he should have known. "No, you're not listening. No child Aizen. I don't have the time to raise a baby." Lately their last names were used as a warning signal or a way to show irritation. 

"Don't say no just yet. Besides I'll be taking care of the child." 

He raised a brow in disbelief. Sousuke taking care of a child? The brunet liked being treated like royalty, his God complex loved being served. It wouldn't take long before the other would start complaining and make Kisuke do all the work. "You want to get up a couple of times in the middle of the night to feed the child?" 

"Yes!" Kisuke snorted and shook his head. "Come on Kisuke, a child would do us good." 

"We're fighting constantly. You want to raise a kid in such an unstable environment?" 

Sousuke gave him a pleading look. "They're hardly fights, just small disagreements." Disagreements that escalated rather rapidly. At his silence the brunet seemed to perk up. "You would be such a wonderful father." 

Calculated suggestions wouldn't work so he would start with sugar coating everything now. "Aizen, I said no. And that is the last I want to hear about that." 

The sweet act changed into a vicious glare. The brunet stood up suddenly, making the chair clatter to the ground. "You're so selfish! You never grant me anything!" 

He was selfish? Kisuke watched the other disappear into the next room, shoving the door with such force that the screen rattled. He sighed, time to get back into his lab and research methods in preventing a pregnancy in combination with the Hogyoku. Because knowing Sousuke, the brunet wouldn't give up so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I changed from the original is that Isshin attended the academy at the same time Aizen and Urahara did.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sousuke saw babies everywhere, and reminded him all too happily about it. Pointing out kids when they went anywhere. He even started helping voluntarily in the shop. Selling candy meant children were regular customers after all. 

He kept a close eye on him. 

The friendly, oh so charming front was all too easily believed by women. Sousuke's charm was practically dripping off of him. They would almost offer their child to the nice gentleman. Even when the brunet asked if he could hold a baby, a child of only a couple of months old. 

Kisuke watched the spectacle with furrowed brows. If he would ask such a thing, granted they would accuse him of being some lecher or something. And yet Sousuke had them throwing their kids at him. 

A bright smile with perfect white teeth, fake sweet natured words and they were swooning. At the lady's remark of "If only my husband could be just as nice as you." the blond thought begrudgingly, 'Trust me, he isn't that nice.' 

Sousuke's answer was a smooth "I'm sorry but I prefer the company of males actually." A well placed hand on Kisuke's shoulder and a kiss on the cheek for show… Sousuke could be picture perfect sometimes, mostly if it meant he got something out of it. 

The woman was clearly disappointed, all gay men were just so handsome… 

"We're trying for kids ourselves." His head snapped to the brunet. 

"Oh you're going to adopt?" 

Sousuke nodded, perfect smile visible. "He needs the practice." He replied smoothly before pushing the child into Kisuke's arms. 

Kisuke held the baby awkwardly when Sousuke didn't heed his protests. There he stood with a squirming infant in his arms, the mother's helpful advice and Lucifer himself smirking behind the girl's back. 

Later on reminding Sousuke that he wasn't at all pleased with his little trick went into one ear and out of the other. 

-0- 

In the hope of keeping Aizen's mind off of scheming, the shopkeeper took him out on a little outing. They had taken the train since the brunet couldn't shunpo his way across town after all. 

But just his luck that a woman with baby boarded the train and seated herself exactly opposite them. He looked out of the window when he saw the corners of Sousuke's mouth beginning to form that fake illusion. Kisuke cursed the brunet's lack of reiatsu at that moment. 

"She's adorable." Couldn't he tape Sousuke's mouth permanently? 

A conversation started between the two of them soon enough, she believing everything that came out of his mouth. Completely sold to the act. 

Sousuke didn't use that obvious act with him anymore, knowing it worked on his nerves. It had gotten them into a huge conflict once already. He had warned the other to never use that with him again, sure the other's nice guy attitude still resurfaced but not so intensively anymore. But with strangers Sousuke slipped on the mask automatically, gaining favor easily with people who didn't know the real Aizen. 

When the mother excused herself to the bathroom, the brunet's 'human' nature kicked in naturally. "Don't you worry, we'll look after her." Sousuke sat himself next to the carrier. 

"What are you doing?" the blond asked when he saw the other taking the child out of the cot. 

"Look how sweet she is." 

"Sousuke, put her back." 

The brunet cradled the child closer, rocking her gently when the child startled at his snapped "No!" 

He could be so stubborn sometimes! He wanted to take the baby out of the other's hands but Sousuke turned his back to him. "Aizen you're acting immature, put the infant back!" he whispered heatedly. His response was a haughty look thrown his way. 

When the mother returned she immediately believed his "She had been crying, so I took her into my arms to calm her down." She smiled back widely, thanking his helpful nature. 

Kisuke wanted to return home immediately, the whole outing was nothing more than sightseeing of baby world. He wondered if the Hogyoku had given the other 'motherly' instincts. Whatever it was, the brunet had to stop trying to convince him of the wonders of parenthood before he locked him up, out of sight from everyone, especially any children. 

He was just so tired of hearing him nag about it when Tessai descended from the sky like an angel. A friend of Tessai's always took her child to the daycare but it had been closed for a couple of days so he had to watch the kid during the time the parents had to work. 

Kisuke told Tessai he would take the kid out of his hands for a day. His friend arched a brow but didn't really think much of it. Of course he kept Sousuke from the situation, reassuring the other that the brunet would be busy enough. 

So he took the toddler with him the next morning. If Sousuke were to babysit and experience firsthand what taking care of a child meant, the other would certainly stop his whining. 

Grimmjow widened his eyes when he stepped into the shop with the kid on his arms. "Working as a nanny now too?" 

Kisuke smiled cheerfully and called his love. "Oh Sousuke-chan, I have a surprise!" 

Sousuke slid open the door, looking at the kid. "This is Satsu, her parents needed to work so she has nobody to take care of her. And with your baby fever lately I immediately thought of you, honey." 

The Espada's mouth was hanging open in shock. 

The brunet, on the other hand, had multiple expressions crossing his face. Surprise at seeing the kid first, then it turned into annoyance at his 'baby fever' suggestion, and as last into hidden anger. He saw it by the subtle twitch at the corner of his eye. 

Kisuke dumped the child into the other's arms, much like how the infant was dropped into his. "I'm sure you'll take wonderful care of her, your love for children granted." 

Sousuke had put on an absolutely vicious fake smile before entering the private area again. 

The shopkeeper smiled happily to an appalled Grimmjow. 

"Yer giving him a child?" 

The blond was sure nothing bad would happen, after all Sousuke wanted to persuade him. 

-0- 

He cursed the shopkeeper's existence, yet again. He had been trying to convince Kisuke to give in to his baby wish. But the blond wouldn't fall for it. And he had been trying so hard! Putting up with crying infants and nagging mothers who couldn't shut up about their prodigy of a child. And all of it went unanswered by Kisuke. 

In the midst of it all he had also been trying to get rid of the images that showed his encounter with **him** on camera. In the back of the shop one of the computers was connected to the camera in the store. He had tried deleting them but he just couldn't figure out how the modern contraption worked, it was worse than the phone. 

He couldn't just ask the blond, and he doubted Grimmjow knew how to use it. And even if he did, he couldn't be trusted. The panther would chatter to Kisuke about his sudden interest in technology. And just when his foolish lover was gotten so trusting with him… 

He tilted his head away from the toddler's grabby hands, seemingly fascinated with the stray lock of hair hanging over his forehead. He took her hand in his when she tried again and said in a firm voice "No!" 

He saw her lips quivering and her eyes getting teary. Oh dear God no…followed by loud wailing into his ear. He tried to shush her but it only got worse. How did you silence a child? 

Kisuke peeked his head behind the screen door, cheerfully yelling over the loud noise. "Need any help honey?" 

He would castrate Urahara in the most painful way possible. That is if he didn't need those particular assets of the other…smiling brightly back he told him "No of course not, everything is fine. She's just a little fussy is all." Kisuke was having too much fun with the situation. 

Sousuke put the screaming kid down on the sofa, the loud pitch getting even louder. He switched on the TV. Kids liked moving images normally but Satsu had no interest in the television. 

The little girl kept making grabby motions in the direction of his head instead. No way was he going to let the kid's sticky fingers touch his perfect hair. "I don't like crying children, they're very annoying. And right now, you are being very annoying." 

The toddler's crying had stopped as if she had been listening to his speech, only to begin wailing again soon after. 

He had no experience in dealing with kids. He didn't really have to deal with that while in Las Noches. Nel wasn't his problem and actually most of his Arrancar weren't of his concern. Unless he was trying to civilize them or give them missions… 

How was he going to take care of the screeching brat for a whole day? Though if he managed to do this perfectly, Kisuke could change his mind about having a child with him. Perhaps this was all a test… 

But first he needed to stop the crying. He hated that sound! The blond could take care of that when they had a child. He searched through the little backpack that came with the kid for anything useful. Diapers? Couldn't the kid go potty yet? Oh no, Kisuke could deal with that too. 

Coming up eventually with a stuffed animal and a to-do list. Well, at least there was a manual. He held out the stuffed animal for the kid to take. Finally she got quiet, still sniffling now and then but at least the wailing had stopped. 

She took it, playing with the pink elephant. Apparently he wasn't the only one throwing illusions around. Pink elephants?... 

He read through the list, and one of the suggestions seemed very appealing right now. The part where that said 'afternoon nap'. Maybe he should try to put the kid to sleep already. 

He sat down on the sofa next to the brat. She held out her hands to him when she lost interest in the toy. He sighed, he wasn't going to hold her the whole day. "Just stay seated where you are." 

The kid looked at him with big eyes. He picked up the elephant again, giving it to the child but it was promptly thrown back on the ground by the brat. 

The child found it funny, giggling at his frustration. "I warn you not to mess with me." But even being strict with the brat didn't help. Didn't he exude authority? He was a God after all. 

Who was this kid to think she could ignore his superiority? He narrowed his eyes. Glaring might make her see the truth. 

She clapped her hands before holding her feet, trying to mimic his expression. He raised a brow. There was something wrong with this child. She had to have been scared by his presence but all she did was mock him. 

Kisuke's and his child would be disciplined. It wouldn't end up like a spoiled rugrat. It would listen to his every word. 

Satsu put her thumb in her mouth while babbling some kind of gibberish to him. Pointing at something afterwards while drool dripped down. Yuck! No, he was not going to deal with that either. And definitely not on the couch where he still had to sit. He carefully picked her up, minding the dripping trail and placed her on the floor. She could drool on Kisuke's tatami mats. 

The child glanced back at him before beginning to crawl around the house. If she kept herself busy like that for the remainder of the day, all would be good. She pulled herself up on nearby objects, standing on wobbly legs for a couple of minutes before letting herself drop down again. Perfect, she could tire herself out. 

He boringly watched the kid for some time, he still had to make sure she didn't hurt herself or something like that. 

He used to be a lord. Now it seemed like he was reduced to a babysitter but this was all for the greater good. The chance to get in the Soul Palace. 

At around noon, she began acting difficult again. Looking at the instruction list, he started making her mix mash of lunch. In the meantime, the kid was hanging on to his legs. 

She had followed him as soon as he stood up. Sousuke was making her meal while she pulled herself up on his clothes, pointing at the different ingredients she recognized. When it came down to finally feeding her, he had to figure out how to do it. 

Luckily, Kisuke had modernized and bought a table and chairs a long time ago, but the shopkeeper didn't exactly have a feeding chair lying around. So in the end he ended up with the kid on his lap and the food bowl placed on the table in front of them. 

It started out well, feeding the kid spoon after spoon but in a minute of not paying attention and the kid's hands were stuck in the plate, trying to eat it that way. He had told her to stop acting like a barbarian but it fell on deaf ears. She even placed a hand full of food right on his clean white shirt. 

The brunet glared at the kid when he saw the print, the result was a copy of the print right next to it. She dug into the food again while he tried to rectify the situation, pulling softly on her arms to get her hands out of the plate. But Satsu ended up dragging the plate down, all over his light colored expensive jeans. 

This was so frustrating! He wanted nothing more than to fling the child off his lap. He glared even harder while she started clapping her hands again, food flying everywhere. 

Sousuke bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his formidable temper in check. 

Next on the list was an afternoon nap right? Perfect, that meant some rest from the little pest. 

Of course he had to give her a bath first. Putting her in the tub with low filled water had her crying loudly again. The water wasn't too hot, so it had nothing to do with that. She just kept screeching loudly. 

He tried to keep soap from getting into her eyes, he was really careful but no, nothing calmed the crying down. Only when, in his clumsy ways, the spray of the shower head made him wet instead of the child did she start laughing. 

The kid really liked his misfortune. This was no regular human toddler; it had to be a demon! 

She started splashing water in his direction after witnessing the incident. His wardrobe was completely ruined, soaked with baby food and bathwater. He must have looked like a mess right now. 

He took her out of the bath quickly in an attempt to keep the bathroom from turning into a swimming pool. Kisuke would make him clean it, and any excuse to prevent in not having him do household chores was enough. He was not Kisuke's maid! 

Drying her off and redressing the kid took longer with the child stubbornly turning away and not cooperating with her limbs. 

After finally putting the kid on the futon in the guestroom for her nap, Sousuke thought he would finally have a pause in dealing with the brat. But every time he tried to leave the room the child would start crying. So in order to keep her quiet, he laid down next to the kid and as soon as the toddler would fall asleep he would quietly depart from the room. 

Only that didn't turn out exactly how he planned. 

It took ages before the kid's breathing evened out. He ended up closing his eyes before the kid did. The brunet was sleeping soundly while Satsu took the opportunity to start crawling around the new environment. 

After a couple of hours he awoke to a loud crash. He looked over and saw that the kid had opened one of the drawers and had unloaded everything out of the dresser. 

He shook his head while the kid looked innocently at her handiwork. Had he mentioned he hated kids? 

He stood up, taking the toddler back into his arms and moved towards the main room. He looked at the clock, at least there were only a couple of hours left. Putting her down again to let het roam on the floor, she ended up being fascinated by the television. Even took a little nap on the couch. 

Needless to say he was glad when it was five o'clock. So Kisuke could bring the kid back to where it came from. He entered the shop with the toddler on his hip. Grimmjow started laughing when he saw the sorry state he surely was in right now. He sent the other a poisonous glare. 

Kisuke only egged the panther on with his patronizing "Don't tease him, I think you did well Sousuke." Kisuke was the only one he wanted to convince so who cared what his Espada thought. He didn't give the blue haired one any further attention as he smiled smugly at the blond's response, inquiring whom was picking up the kid. 

"I'll have to bring her back." Kisuke said, moving to the back of the shop. 

He put the kid on the counter, pushing a hand through his hair trying to style it back in its usual pushed back style. The gel had disappeared when the brat had splashed water in every direction. Which made him forget said brat that was leaning dangerously over the counter. He grabbed her just in time before she tumbled down. The shock made Satsu start crying loudly again and Grimmjow doubled over, laughing like a maniac. 

"Something wrong?" He heard the blond yell from the back. Sousuke yelled back that everything was just fine before he grabbed the panther by the scruff of his neck. Whispering heatedly "Stop your roaring and just tell me how to keep this thing silent." 

He got a look from the other that seemed to say, 'You're askin' me?' The Espada started struggling when Satsu suddenly got interested in his bright blue hair. "Try candy!" Grimmjow responded quickly while trying to keep out of reach. 

He let go of Grimmjow. Well, why hadn't he thought of something so simple? He grabbed one of the lollipops, making sure the kid was in no danger of swallowing it. The crying quit at the sight of the sweet. 

"And who's going to pay for that?" Came Kisuke's singsong voice. 

Sousuke put on a perfect smile and leaned into the other's ear with a sultry whisper "I will pay you back tonight." The grin he received from the other said that the blond liked the sound of that. 

-0- 

Kisuke took Satsu from Sousuke's hands, actually impressed by the brunet's patience. At first it didn't seem like he would survive handling a toddler, but in the end Sousuke's persistence had won over. Did he really want to convince him to try for a baby that hard? 

It had been his intention to change the brunet's mind about it, not encourage him or give him hope. 

It shouldn't matter either way, because the research about contraception was almost finished. 

After dropping the kid back at Tessai's, he met Ichigo on the way back home. He greeted the younger man cheerfully but got a nasty scowl in return. He immediately asked what was bothering the younger one. 

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I don't care what you do in your spare time or who you fuck but that you of all people would fall for his mind fucking tricks!" 

The younger Kurosaki was a whole lot more blunt than his father. Sure it had to do with his volatile personality and perhaps his young age too. "Ah don't you worry about it. I have everything under control." 

He kept repeating that statement a lot lately. Hopefully it wasn't to convince himself. In the beginning of his and Sousuke's relationship, he had told the brunet it wasn't about control. And yet they fought constantly over that. Their bond was already complicated enough as it was, if everybody kept putting their nose in their business…it wouldn't help matters at all. 

He almost began doubting their liaison himself and that really wasn't needed. He knew the brunet just fine, no one needed to warn him about Aizen. 

"Oh yeah?! He's waving the scepter around, acting almighty. Even ordering me to stay away from you." 

He hid away the surprise on his face with the shadow of his hat. "He likes to think he's boss but trust me, Sousuke kneels when I tell him to. So no need for your worries Kurosaki-san. You're always welcome. Don't let anybody tell you differently." 

He told the other he needed to go. "Is that why you and goat face are fighting? Cause of him?" 

He had his back turned to the orange haired Shinigami already, glad the sad look was hidden from view. It would have been difficult to hide. "It's just a small disagreement, hardly a fight." He was even beginning to sound like Sousuke… 

"Make up then, 'cause he's insufferable at the moment." 

The blond nodded at the other's remark. It was probably time to visit the older Kurosaki. He was in need of a good talk with a friend after Sousuke's own insufferable acts lately. 

But it needed to wait, at the moment he needed a word with the brunet. 

-0- 

He found the other in the hot spring. The brunet made a come hither motion with his finger to him the moment he saw the blond. He remarked to Sousuke that it was made to heal wounds after battle not for pleasure. 

Sousuke chuckled. "As if you made it just for that…join me Kisuke." 

He made no move to get in at all. "What did you tell Ichigo?" 

A perfect brow was raised in mock confusion. "What did I tell him?" 

It annoyed him immensely when Sousuke thought he wouldn't find out about his little lies. "You know exactly what I'm talking about! You told him to stay away from me!" 

Sousuke chuckled sweetly. "He twisted my words." 

Kisuke gave the other a disbelieving look. Ichigo could sometimes misunderstand things but Sousuke twisting the younger man's words was more probable here. 

The brunet came to the edge of the hot spring where he stood. Folding his hands over the edge, a composed look hiding any expression. "But you doubt me of course. Your trust in me is nonexistent." 

Kisuke wanted to shout, 'whose fault is that?!' But yelling at the brunet in this state was dangerous. The close proximity of the Hogyoku had Kisuke more susceptible in giving in to rage. And the other staying as perfectly calm as he was right now would only end in enraging the blond more. 

It would give Sousuke the sense that the brunet held control over him. And with all the talk about control Kisuke couldn't let the other know it got to him. "I know Kurosaki-san to be very sincere." 

Sousuke smiled lightly. "And the boy can do no wrong in your eyes of course." 

Reconciling the two would never happen. Not with the way Sousuke had terrorized Ichigo's friends, kidnapped his fiancé and pushed the substitute for a fight which almost ended with the permanent loss of the boy's powers. And in return it had only resulted in the detainment of the brunet. 

So it was perhaps normal that both of them would want to bad mouth each other to him. 

"You had him in your sights since he was a kid, cut him some slack." 

"Oh please, Kisuke you make it seem like I'm some predator. I'm not going to let you accuse me while the Kurosaki family stays innocent," 

Sousuke was trying to turn the conversation in his favor again. 

"Not when I could tell you things about your best friend that would make you see him in a different light." Sousuke spat out vehemently as his expression stayed the same cool collected look. 

He wasn't going to choose sides, and he was definitely not going to let Sousuke force lies about Isshin. 

"Are you sure you know who your best friend really is? Isshin always hated me, even when he had no reason to." 

The animosity between them was perhaps a given. Kisuke had first thought it had to do with Sousuke turning Masaki partially Hollow but it had started some time during their academy years already. He was sure that whatever initially caused it must have been the brunet's fault. 

There was no grin or smirk present on Sousuke's face when he told him "He was there you know… that night." 

He widened his eyes. No! Isshin wouldn't do that, it had to have been a made up fabrication by the other. Everything was good enough to make Isshin seem like the bad guy here. But that he would dare make something up of that caliber! 

"You're lying!" 

The brunet wet his lip. "Am I?" 

Of course he was. Sousuke had said it himself. He had killed those who were part of the rape. He wasn't going to let him twist those words too. He told the other to stop, coupled with a raise of his spiritual mass. 

Sousuke sighed loudly and pushed himself away from the edge of the tub. "Whatever. Forget what I said. You'll never believe me anyways." The brunet reclined back, eyes closed. 

Kisuke repeated to himself again that Isshin would never do something like that but he couldn't help it when he asked the other "Did he touch you?" 

The brunet shrugged. "Why bother asking when you think I'm lying?" 

He kept watching Sousuke but the other kept on ignoring him in favor of relaxing. 

"Besides I don't want to talk about that, better tell me if I passed your little test." 

He gave him a look but Sousuke's eyes stayed closed. "That was no test and my answer stays the same; no!" his annoyed tone had the brunet's eyes opening to glare at him. 

Kisuke went back upstairs, but the rest of the day he couldn't get it out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support, read and review!


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kisuke was on his way to Isshin, not to confront him about what Sousuke told him but to clear out any misunderstandings between them. Sousuke's so called story of Isshin's involvement in his assault wasn't completely off his mind though. 

It didn't have so much to do with wondering if his friend was capable of doing something like that, as believing his own pathological liar of a lover. It was just extremely exhausting trying to guess whether the next thing that came out of Sousuke's mouth was truth or not. 

He wouldn't have contemplated so much about it and would have shoved it aside, if he didn't know Sousuke's rape to be true. 

During sex he had once tried handcuffs, a not so secret fetish of his, besides Sousuke looked hot in cuffs and tied down. But the moment he had clasped the cuffs around the brunet's ankles he had completely frozen. His eyes were wide and glassy, and stared straight ahead at nothing. 

It took Kisuke a bit before he could pull the other out of that paralyzing state. It had then turned into that lost look and Sousuke's voice was almost unrecognizable as he whispered "Sorry Kisuke…but I can't do this… not with both these and the reiatsu cuffs…" 

Sousuke had been distant for almost a week after that. He dared to say that almost 90% of that had not been a lie. And Kisuke could say that after living with the other for months he could discern most truths from lies. 

Not that it meant that Sousuke wouldn't notice, the brunet was very smart and knew the way he observed his expressions on dead giveaways to false fabrications. With his most constructed illusions Sousuke was not above changing expressions just to toy with him. 

But actual vulnerability was never used as a ploy, the rape happened but whether his friend took part in it remained a mystery. And he wasn't so sure if he wanted to unravel that. 

It had been Yuzu who opened the door and let him in. The teen twin girls were preparing for a night out and the younger one had been hoping that it had been her boyfriend at the door. Kisuke chuckled "Sorry to disappoint you. Isshin actually lets you two go out dressed like that?" 

The other twin Karin answered "Goat face has to accept we're not nine anymore." 

His friend had then dropped in having been eavesdropping from the next room. He clung to the poster of his deceased wife, crying about how his precious girls were growing up. Karin had rolled her eyes and took her sister with her to wait outside for their boyfriends there. 

Kisuke smiled delightfully, apparently nothing really changed here. 

After composing himself his friend looked his way absentminded saying "Dealing with teen girls has to be one of the more difficult things in life." 

Kisuke thought, 'That's nothing compared to a freedom hungry criminal with a God complex and major bitch fits.' 

When Isshin asked him if he came here to pick a fight he responded "No, I come in peace. In fact I don't want what I have with Sousuke to come in between us." 

Isshin offered him a beer. He didn't drink alcohol regularly, only on special occasions or on nights out with his friend. 

"And here I had hoped you threw him out." 

He really didn't want this to turn into accusation after accusation of Sousuke. "He's also my prisoner so that would be quite difficult." 

The Kurosaki grabbed a beer of his own. "You think he can be integrated back into the world?" 

Kisuke was certain that even after the brunet's sentence he would not be allowed back entrance into Soul Society. It had been the king's request so he wouldn't want Sousuke back in the Seireitei, not even in prison. After all, Sousuke had claimed that the Soul Palace could be better ruled by himself. 

The blond didn't exactly agree with the reign of their current Soul King. The king didn't really care for Shinigami lives all that much, only interfering in the war after the palace's walls were breached and not a moment sooner. 

But they would definitely not be better off with Sousuke. 

"No. His perception of reality is much too skewed, and he resists anything that would change that." 

Isshin seemed to appreciate his honesty over the brunet. He had probably expected him to sugar coat everything Sousuke did just because of their love. "Glad you're not completely blind." 

He told his friend it wouldn't do him any good, Isshin agreed to that, even adding another warning of the brunet's deceit in emphasis. 

"Don't expect me to act all buddy buddy with him though." 

He'd rather they didn't interact at all. 

Kisuke reassured Isshin that nothing had to change, Sousuke wouldn't be present during their meet ups. 

"So, how's life now? I mean living with a psychopath?" The Kurosaki had said it with his trademark goofy smile. 

"He actually isn't as difficult as one would think." The lie came surprisingly easy; Sousuke was rubbing off on him and not in a good way. His friend just didn't need to worry. 

And speaking of bad influences, he guessed that it had been Sousuke's influence that had made Ichimaru the way he was. Gin was practically raised by the brunet. 

While Sousuke and Gin's methods of manipulation were similar, the outcomes still varied greatly. 

Hinamori could see no evil in Sousuke. He had treated her like she was the most important and sweetest girl in the world and it resulted her refusing to believe in even the slightest negative rumour about him, even when all the evidence was right in front of her face. It was the kind of manipulation that drew you in and resulted in eternal devotion. 

Gin on the other hand worked in an entirely different style. He made cultivated loyalty and dedication through fear tactics and systematic psychological abuse. It took decades for Kira to pick up the pieces of himself and still no one knew for sure what had went on behind the closed doors of the third division. 

Sousuke wasn't really violent, at least, not immediately so. He was sadistic in a voyeuristic way, the brunet would rather watch others kill each other according to his design rather than partake in it himself. Of course his explosive nature could reach a point where he would lash out like a coiled snake, but overall his majesty preferred calmness over chaos. 

The Hogyoku is what had made him so unstable. Sure Kisuke couldn't speak for the Espada or any other subordinates in Las Noches during Sousuke's reign, but the brunet had had a reputation to maintain at that time and demanded respect in return. 

Not that Kisuke conceded to Sousuke's antics though. 

Isshin didn't really believe him but hadn't commented on it any further, offering another beer instead. Lying as smoothly as Sousuke wasn't in his nature anyways. 

"I'm not looking to defend his misdeeds but-" 

"But you want to clear your conscience after sleeping with the devil." 

He looked at Isshin. "Not really. I want to be sure that he was evil already during our schooldays." His friend took a swig from his beer. 

He wanted to hear what Isshin thought about it but Kisuke already knew exactly when it had started. During their academy years Sousuke had been preparing his plans and attempts at the Hogyoku. But nothing could be seen yet of the master manipulator. 

It was hidden away perfectly at that time. When Kisuke entered the Gotei 13, Sousuke had everybody under his spell already. And becoming head of the detention unit gave Kisuke better awareness of criminal and psychopathic behavior. 

The first time when he had noticed something was wrong with that sweet, innocent act was during his promotion to captain of the 12th division. He saw the lingering glances of jealousy and contempt. 

The first cracks of his mask had given the blond better insight on the enchanting brunet. His crush had long since smoldered in something deeper but he had realized by then that it was one sided. 

During the regular disappearances he had already speculated Aizen's involvement in them. Seeing the brunet standing over the bodies of the Vizards with the beginnings of a smirk confirmed his deeds. It was enough to wake him from his stupor. 

The banishment came as another shock. 

Sadly to say his love for the other never waned. He had been devoted to Sousuke in a way too. Without even having been around the other long enough to fall under the spell of Kyouka Suigetsu's illusion either. 

"It's like Hirako said, he was born evil." Isshin answered. 

The blond couldn't agree with that. Shinji had been biased, completely offended that someone else could manipulate anyone easily, especially if that someone had been his own vice-captain. 

Kisuke's love for Sousuke didn't exactly make him a neutral analyst of the brunet's persona either but he doubted children were born evil. It was a culmination of negative influences and experiences that created hate and a lust for power. 

The blond looked at Isshin. "Maybe you had seen some changes in him during the academy." 

Isshin had been the popular jock type, parties and the wild life. That had lessened drastically when he met Masaki while she hadn't given him a spare glance in return. Only when Urahara found the solution to stop her from further Hollowfying by binding their souls did the Quincy somewhat start to acknowledge his best friend. 

Isshin had agreed with the bond immediately, binding himself in a fortnight for the rest of his life. And his friend dared to comment on his choice of love… 

"Nope, didn't really see him that much." 

It couldn't hurt to try. "Weren't you aware of the way he was treated?" 

Isshin gave him a look. "What do you expect me to say? Oh poor thing was bullied so he was allowed to go crazy? His aloof, know it all attitude was a breeding ground for hate. And you know it just as much as I if not better that his distant personality was a ploy to ensure his success." 

Success was spat out exaggeratedly. It didn't really make him any wiser if Isshin had done 'It'. Asking him would guarantee end in a fight or something similar, besides he hadn't convinced himself that he wanted to know the truth. 

He drank more of the bitter liquid, hoping it would wash down Sousuke's returning statement of 'He was there you know, that night.' 

After a couple of drinks and a change of topic they fell back into routine. Laughing at jokes and reminiscing about the good memories. The relaxed atmosphere and the beer was exactly what he had needed. A break from Sousuke's non stop whining over babies. 

"Your phone's ringing." Came Isshin's slur. 

"Huh?" The alcohol induced fog took him longer to realize that his friend was right. He looked at the digital screen, above Sousuke's name he could see the hour that read 1:00am. 

Isshin snickered when he said cheerfully "Hey honey." 

Sousuke didn't sound so happy on the other hand. "Where are you?" 

Kisuke saw his friend mouthing 'control?' while smiling wildly. But with the alcohol already up to his head it was difficult to come up with a suitable answer. 

"You're at Isshin's, aren't you?!" Came the vicious answer. He winced slightly at the tone while his friend started laughing at his expression which in return made it all the more obvious to the brunet on the other end of the line. 

He heard Sousuke start a litany of words but he couldn't hear him over Isshin's roaring laughter. He motioned for him to be quiet as he distanced himself from the noise. "Could you repeat that again?" But there was a sudden silence at the other end. "Sousuke?.." he had hung up. 

Kisuke sat down again with a defeated sigh, he was going to hear it once he returned home. Sousuke was going to be in such a wonderful mood. 

Isshin snickered quietly and wiggled his eyebrows saying "And you're not even married yet…" 

"Shut up, I better drink some coffee before returning." 

His friend shook his head. "Oh come on, going already?" 

He told the other that it was for the best and declined Isshin's next offer for a beer, unfortunately he accepted it anyways after his friend reassured him that it was the last. 

"Fuck Aizen, you let him decide your life?" 

Mid drink he looked at him. Kisuke had only concentrated on the first bit of the sentence. "Did you?!" He spewed out. 

"Did what?" Isshin couldn't exactly follow what Kisuke was getting at. 

"What?" The blond asked back drunkenly. He pulled a hand through his hair. It was time he sobered up before it did turn into a fight. And that wasn't really the conversation one held while drunk in the first place. "No, nothing. I should really be going now." 

It had taken him a couple of more drinks before he actually left though. 

-0- 

Sousuke heard the screen door open and Kisuke stumble around. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, was that an hour to come home?! 

Kisuke could go wherever he wanted, but not when Sousuke had to await the blond's return as if he was under house arrest. 

When Kisuke opened the door to their bedroom Sousuke got up, glaring at the fool who sheepishly smiled his way. The blond leaned in for a kiss, he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath. 

He kept glaring at the shopkeeper when the blond struggled to get out of his coat. 

Telling Kisuke he was displeased over his behavior at this exact moment wouldn't help anything given the blond wouldn't remember anything in the morning… 

Wouldn't remember anything, hmm? 

"Oh Kisuke…" He called to the other in a seductive tone. 

Oh yes, Urahara had just dug his own grave. 

It happened in the blink of an eye, the other's drunk state made it easier to maneuver the blond beneath him. Turning Kisuke's attention to him with a deep kiss and thus stopping the other's actions midway in removing the haori. 

He could care less about how the other looked like right now, he just needed to take his chance so long the blond's guard was down. 

It wasn't morally right, not with Kisuke inebriated. But it wasn't like the other didn't want this; he reacted quite vigorously to being touched. The blond's ability to become aroused wasn't affected one bit from the alcohol. 

Sousuke didn't bother too long with foreplay, set on making his plan successful. He made short work of positioning himself above the other and slowly lowering himself onto Kisuke's cock. The brunet grimaced; no proper lube or lubricated condoms made the entrance a slightly painful affair. 

But it was not about his pleasure this time, the only thing on his mind right now was the thought of conceiving; a rightful chance to the Soul Palace. 

It didn't take long however, the blond's ability to stave off his orgasm was quite affected by the booze. 

He carefully got off of Kisuke, wincing when he felt the blond's cum dripping out. He didn't really want to spill a drop in this situation, doubting that an opportunity like that would present itself again in the near future. 

He laid down next to the blond, now it was the Hogyoku's turn to start working. He looked at the other but Kisuke had already drifted off to dreamland, snoring loudly. 

He should really thank the blond for letting down his guard like that. It was exactly what he needed. 

-0- 

Kisuke awoke to a pounding headache and his stomach turning wildly. Last night had been fun but the hangovers that mostly followed a visit to Isshin's were less than pleasant. 

He stumbled out of bed and took a quick shower to get himself freshened up. He couldn't really remember much of last night, not even how he got back home. 

It wasn't really a rare occurrence, most of his nights out with his friend ended with alcohol but getting completely wasted hadn't happened in years. Though there was that one time when he had woken up in the dirt behind his shop. Jinta had not so nicely decided to wake him up with a glass of water. The redhead had to work overtime that day. 

Entering the kitchen he was met with Sousuke's vicious glare. Ouch, the brunet was probably still sour about his late outing. 

"Good morning sweetheart." He tried but the other's look stayed freezing cold. 

He put on some coffee, knowing the black liquid would clear his mind. While Sousuke made a show of making as much noise as possible with the pots and pans. 

Kisuke closed his eyes, trying to sooth the dull throb in his head. Point taken, Sousuke was furious. 

Putting his hands around the warm mug, he looked up at the narrowed eyes of his lover. The brunet had made breakfast, just for himself though. Not that Kisuke was particularly hungry right now. 

He smiled lightly at the other when "Your inventions suck!" Where had that come from? Was the other that put out over his visit to Isshin that even throwing random insults at him would cheer the other up? 

"Look if this is about last night-" 

"Not all your inventions are as spectacular as you think they are." Tone dripping with venom. 

Kisuke shrugged, if the brunet thought he was going to take that bait…With Sousuke being in one of those moods it was best to stay quiet. Those insults were solely focused on trying to pick a fight with him. 

Instead, he replied with "I'm sorry, I should have called." He hadn't exactly informed the brunet where he was going before leaving for Isshin's. He just suddenly disappeared and that must have held the other's current irritation. 

The brunet didn't accept his apology but that was to be expected. At the moment it was best to leave him alone and not give him the attention he craved for. So he took his coffee down with him to his lab, cause speaking of inventions…he was almost finished with another one. 

"Yes, why don't you run away…" He mockingly called out to Kisuke but the blond ignored him. The nerve of him… 

The Hogyoku hadn't done a thing! He had been chanting his baby wish in his mind like a mantra during intercourse but the opportunity had been for naught. The orb hadn't picked up on his desire. 

It could also have been the blond's seed of course… But he didn't want anyone else, it had to be Kisuke. 

Sure the Hogyoku took longer to finalize his desire in transcending Shinigami and Hollows but he didn't have the luxury of time now. And Kisuke's semen must have long since become unusable after a couple of hours, not to mention the perfect timing that wouldn't come around again. 

And this was all what he had wanted. 

He had been doing the dishes, trying to come up with excuses that explained the orb's disinclination to fulfill his wish when he felt Kisuke's arms wind around his stomach. 

He wanted to shrug the other off when he noticed a small bottle of pills in the blond's hands. 

"Guess what it is." Came Kisuke's chirpy voice. 

Sousuke glanced down at the bottle while putting one of the dishes aside to dry. 

Telling the blond he wasn't interested earned him a chuckle and a cheerful "It's one of my spectacular inventions." 

The brunet had to suppress the sudden urge to smack one of the plates against his 'amusing' lover. 

Kisuke insisted that he should guess, so with a bored sigh he answered "An aphrodisiac." The blond was lecherous enough to come up with something like that. 

He felt the deep rumble of Kisuke's laugh against his back and a thrust of those hips against his backside as Kisuke whispered "You don't need that Sousuke-chan, you get hot and bothered easily enough." 

Especially bothered. 

Sousuke clenched his teeth when his hips had dug painfully into the countertop during Kisuke's action. 

When the other told him to guess again he snapped to him to stop his foolish game. 

The shopkeeper put the little bottle next to the sink before returning his arms around Sousuke. "Birth control." 

That the blond could even say that with a smile on his face while knowing he wanted a child… 

So the shopkeeper had decided to lower the scarce opportunities even more, with a reprimanding tone he told him "So you want to drug me." 

The blond corrected him, saying he should see it more as an extra precaution, nothing more. 

He haughtily returned to the other that he wouldn't take the pills, and if Kisuke insisted that the blond should force them down, cause he wouldn't take them any other way. 

"I won't force them on you, honey. If you don't want to take them, that's fine." 

Giving up so soon, hm? 

Sousuke pulled the plug from the drain letting the water go down, after drying off his hands he took one of the pills in his hands. 

"Women take them all the time to prevent a pregnancy." Did the blond just compare him to a woman? 

All he had to do was take one each day, the medicine was adapted to the powers of the Hogyoku and would prevent any mix of their DNA or reiatsu. 

He wanted to object, say the Hogyoku wasn't doing what he wanted in the first place. After thinking what could have gone wrong last night, he came up with the possibility that it was perhaps his own fault. 

Kisuke's Hogyoku had the ability to give life, but when he synchronized his own orb with the blond’s, the ability must have vanished. And who could know better than Urahara? 

"Kisuke, are you sure the orb works with the pill? I mean it’s not just your orb that it consists of remember? Maybe I won't get pregnant in the first place." 

Kisuke kissed his cheek before answering "With all due respect Sousuke, but my attempt at manipulating the Hogyoku was a lot more advanced than yours. The orbs mingling wouldn't neutralize its intended motive." 

I see, well something had to be wrong for sure. Or maybe he was just too impatient, pregnancy didn't always happen on the first try. And if he wanted any more situations where the blond would let his guard down, he would have to cooperate. 

He felt Kisuke's burning gaze behind him when he took a glass of water to down the pill. Which is what the other thought he did, he had the little tablet stuck under his tongue. He glanced behind him at the other and opened his mouth to show that all was gone. "That okay?" 

The blond leaned in for a kiss but Sousuke turned his head back so the other's lips landed on his cheek. He felt the blond line kisses down his neck and his hands beginning to roam a bit too eagerly over his body. He took a hold of Kisuke's hands and with the sweetest tone he possessed "Don't you think it's best to keep it in your pants for a while? Your spectacular invention isn't going to work in a second after all." 

He smirked when he heard the other's dejected sigh and waited until he was sure the blond had disappeared before spitting out the pill and washing it down the drain. A good thing its consistency wasn't of the melting kind. 

Looking back at the bottle he figured he could replace its contents with some candy that resembled the white capsules. He had never been so relieved that Kisuke owned a candy store. 

But on his first step into the direction of the screen door he felt a sharp pain going through his abdomen. It didn't stay with a single cramp though, jabbing stabs that had him soon doubled over, holding his stomach to try and lessen the pain. 

He felt the Hogyoku pulsate wildly which in return had his heartbeat reacting to the pulses. It was clear what was happening. 

Sousuke tried from making any noise as his organs were literally rearranging. When he transcended into a higher being the changes to his body weren't really felt due to his massive spiritual pressure. But now, without anything to make the pain bearable… 

After minutes that felt like hours the stabbings had waned. Only sporadically coming back, and not as heavy anymore. 

He realized he had begun sweating from the pain. With a shaky hand against his forehead he took a deep breath. Finally a smile appeared. 

The title of Soul King was in his grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comment!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

He wiped away fog from the mirror, assessing his reflection sideways. Sousuke had just got out of the shower and with a towel draped around his hips he looked at his still flat stomach. 

His abs would disappear and in a couple of months his Godly body had to give away for a bulge instead. But as soon as the child was born he would regain his muscles again. 

The blond was still relaxing under the hot spray of water. 

Sousuke wasn't going to tell him about the pregnancy. At twelve weeks or so the reiatsu of the child would be detectable and Kisuke could find out that way. And the brunet would act just as shocked as the other, because how was that possible? 

He heard Kisuke sing under the shower. 

He had hoped to be free from the other by December, though he was going to need the blond longer than that. It was safest in his hold for now. 

The Seireitei couldn't find out about this, and Kisuke would fix that for them. 

He didn't want to be stuck in a research lab and his child born as some living test subject after all. No, when the child was born, it would reign over the whole Shinigami world. 

Kisuke turned off the spray, looking at him as he dried himself off. "You're so vain Sousuke." 

He winked at Kisuke through the glass. 

The blond came to stand next to him, taking out shaving foam and a razor. The shopkeeper did really like to keep things as traditional as possible. 

"Let me do it." He suggested while the other gave him a knowing look. 

"I don't think so." 

He slid a hand over the blond's stubble, jokingly asking if he didn't trust him. Kisuke didn't answer that, instead "You don't really have any experience with that, baby face." 

Sousuke took the razor into his hand, playfully saying "I have plenty of experience with blades." 

"Which is the part that has me worried." The other confessed nervously. 

The brunet smiled gently. Kisuke always remarked how he had to trust the blond, but the other way around Kisuke never trusted him back. 

The blond contemplated it for a while before reluctantly giving in, watching Sousuke's reflection through the mirror. 

Sousuke made sure to position himself so he had a good leverage over the blond. He took the brush, soaked it before swirling it in the cream and lathering Kisuke's face. "A complete clean shave?" 

The blond protested that, the usual he said while at the same time trying to keep shaving foam from entering his mouth. 

He remarked to the shopkeeper that he remembered him without the stubble, during his captaincy. The blond asked if he preferred that. "No, the stubble makes you look rugged and sexy." 

Kisuke's hands went underneath his towel, and when Sousuke proceeded to pick up the knife he reminded him to stop his fumbling lest he accidently nick his skin. Which had him lean away the first few times when the brunet came close with the razor. Frustrated, Sousuke urged the shopkeeper to sit still, he wasn't going to cut him. 

Finally he came in contact with the blond's cheek, while Kisuke's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. Angling the blade so it glided smoothly over his skin. Not adding any pressure to the hairs that needed to stay put, just reduced. Passing the razor gently over his chin, and when the blond was sure he wasn't hacking up his face he took a peek with one eye. 

"Trust me now?" Sousuke asked while shaving in one deft swoop, the other hesitated in answering, murmuring instead. Grey eyes by now were focused on his actions. 

Afterwards he rinsed the blond's face, caressing his skin. "So smooth, and you call me a baby face." Kisuke looked appreciatively over his handiwork, glad his usual stubble was still intact and of course that he was still alive. He smiled at Kisuke when the blond kissed him. 

Putting the supplies away he felt Kisuke's hands fumbling with the towel again. He turned around to stop him but it was already too late, the towel fell to the ground as the other zoned in on him. "We just took a shower." He tried but Kisuke reasoned that they could take another one. 

-0- 

Sousuke got out of the bathroom first, away from the insatiable blond, coming face to face with Tessai. People just walked in whenever they wanted… 

Sousuke put on his charming face at seeing him. "Well now, long time no see." 

Tessai knew of their relationship for sure, Kisuke visited him often enough. And even if he didn't know, the noises coming from the bathroom earlier spoke for themselves. He'd have heard the way he cried out Kisuke's name, how embarrassing. 

Not that it hurt his pride though. He was a God so his body needed to be worshipped, and receiving pleasure was better than doing all the work. 

Sousuke didn't get an answer, just an angry stare. "You want some tea?" his own annoyance too was masked by a pretentions act. 

Silence was still his answer. "Coffee perhaps?" he moved to the appliances to heat up some water. "You're not very talk-" 

His speech was cut off when the other cornered him. "If you hurt Urahara-dono in any way or form, I'll make sure to find an end to your life." 

The brunet kept his smile in place. The other barged into the house and dared to make a threat? 

He answered sweetly "Oh don't you worry about Urahara-dono, I'll take good care of him." 

Tessai probably wasn't done provoking him but Kisuke joined them. "Oh we were just catching up." Sousuke told the blond when the other looked a little suspicious at them. 

He walked passed Tessai, gave Kisuke a loving embrace, making sure Tessai saw and told Kisuke that he would help the teens in the shop so the blond could entertain his guest. 

Opening the screen door he waved to Tessai, exaggeratedly calling out how it was nice seeing him again. 

With the blond busy he could concentrate on deleting the security footage that needed to be removed. He looked out of the corner of his eye at the little camera in the shop that had said footage caught on tape. 

Moving to the back of the shop to try and make some sense of the technological contraption again, Jinta however occupied it, playing some sort of game. 

He tapped the redhead's shoulder. The kid turned around, took off his earphones and greeted him with an irritated "What?!" 

Sousuke smiled at the uncouth brat. "Kisuke's looking for you, he's got another job for you to do." 

The teen grumbled and left, probably to hide as far away as possible from Kisuke. His suspicions were correct when he heard the front door being opened and Ururu asking the redhead where he went. 

He called the teen girl to the back. "Ururu-chan, could you help me with something? Kisuke normally wanted to explain this but he has company over right now, and it would be very rude to disturb him at this moment." 

The girl understood of course and a little later he found out how to operate the thing, thanking her politely for her wonderful help before she moved to the front again. 

The images of **him** were clearly seen, it was a miracle that the shopkeeper hadn't seen them yet. 

He deleted them as fast as possible so that was also taken care of. 

-0- 

Kisuke didn't know what was going on with Sousuke. Lately, Sousuke had been in a very good mood. 

Perhaps he had finally accepted the fact that he would be cuffed for centuries or the fact that Kisuke didn't want a child. He had thought that as soon as he had given the brunet those pills that he would lash out and act as difficult as possible about it. 

But it was the exact opposite, the brunet took the pills daily and stopped nagging about babies. 

Life was wonderful actually. Besides Aizen's usual rebellion the other wasn't overly ornery. 

But he couldn't help be worried, maybe this was all just the calm before the storm. 

Even Grimmjow couldn't get Sousuke to lash out. The panther had noticed his troubled expression one day, commenting "His lordship being a major bitch again?" 

He had asked it with a wide smirk, but as soon as he had heard Sousuke behind him the blue haired one had freaked out. Kisuke had expected Sousuke to react then at least, insulting his Espada or even out rightly attacking. 

But all that came out of that calm façade was "You were saying?" 

The panther had started sputtering out excuses and mumbled apologies. Sousuke had just smiled sweetly in response, leaving a shocked Grimmjow behind. 

The Espada had waited until the other was gone before replying "The fuck is wrong with him?" 

Kisuke had shrugged and replied he was as equally clueless about it. 

Later on he tried asking Sousuke himself, as delicately as possible. "Sousuke,…" 

The brunet looked up from reading his book. 

"You can talk to me about anything, you do realize that right?" The other had nodded, smiling softly before going back to his book. "I mean… is there anything you want to tell me?" 

The brunet laid the book aside, took off his reading glasses before answering "No, not in particular." 

He looked at Sousuke's expression but it was accompanied with a gentle look. Strange, maybe he had drugged Sousuke after all… 

"Should I take a look at the Hogyoku?" 

The brunet shook his head. "I don't see why that is needed." 

Elaborating he told Sousuke that he was a bit worried over the orb. Maybe the medicine was conflicting with it. He didn't really get the chance to test it since he didn't exactly have test subjects fused with a Hogyoku lying around. 

Sousuke had chuckled and told him not to worry, he was really just fine. 

"Okay then…" He said with a defeated tone. Maybe he was looking too much into it, if the brunet was happy he shouldn't look for anything behind it. After all the ruckus had passed he too should be content about the peace. 

He suddenly had an idea to enjoy that newfound peace. Maybe he should take Sousuke out on a vacation. It would be just the two of them and maybe that is what Kisuke needed after all the stress. 

He could finally stop dissecting each and every action of Sousuke's. 

Visiting a traveling agency directly afterwards he thought about a romantic destination and the tour operator recommended him Hawaii. 'Famous honeymoon destination.' 

He wasn't exactly looking to marry the brunet but he decided on the destination after seeing some folders and pictures about the place, and probably 'cause of its massive reduction in price as a last minute. 

Of course they had to go by airplane, which is probably when the problems would start. Sousuke didn't really like all the modern human inventions. The train ride had gone well, the brunet had been occupied with his baby fever at that time. 

But how was he going to convince the brunet to fly? 

Without his spiritual pressure his lover didn't exactly like speedy things he didn't control. Cars had been another difficult thing to explain to him, the brunet would just cross the street, even at a red light. He had to stop a car crashing into his stubborn lover once. 'They have to stop for me, not the other way around!' 

He had proceeded to reason with the other that rules were rules in the human world, things you definitely had to obey. Though he didn't know why he bothered, Sousuke never followed the rules. Not even in Soul Society. 

Maybe if he drove the other around, the brunet would start trusting those dangerous fast machines. 

After living in the human world for so long, Kisuke had adapted to that life. He even learned to drive and earned a license. The car was needed for his business anyways. 

Showing the pictures and traveling folders to Sousuke and explaining to him where they were going had the brunet just as excited to go, until "By airplane?" 

He told the brunet that he would show him, parking his car in front of the shop he held open the door of the passenger seat for the other. He reassured Sousuke he was a good driver. The brunet hesitated, nervously looking at the car before sitting down. 

During the ride the other was still slightly apprehensive but reluctant in showing his fear. Putting on some music had Sousuke almost jump out of his seat and cling to him at the sudden noise. 

While the other's less than confident state was funny, he stopped teasing him. It was better not to aggravate him too much. 

Stopping next to a field, near an airplane base they sat on the hood of the car looking at the planes. Sousuke had seen planes in the air for sure, but not from close up. Seeing the other's silent amazement was fascinating to watch. 

"They're actually still small, the one we're flying with is huge." 

The brunet nodded absentmindedly. 

The sun setting gave Sousuke a warm glow, and for the first time they had started this relationship Kisuke felt he had made the right choice. Not because Sousuke suddenly behaved, he knew that the other was difficult to please. He loved the other's fire, but he felt like the brunet belonged with him, like they had a future together. 

-0- 

He looked at Sousuke who was filling the suitcase, inspecting what he was packing. Rolling his eyes he told the other to take some stuff out. He wasn't going to haul heavy suitcases around, just one. So he better make some room. 

"I'll carry it then." Came the stubborn reply. 

Yep, Kisuke knew that story. He would have to end up carrying it anyways. He decided to help the other with packing but Sousuke finally got his outburst. The brunet had grabbed unto the bag for dear life, yelling it was his and if Kisuke wanted one he had to take his own. 

What was he worried about again? The temper had returned, tenfold. He had held up his hands in surrender telling him it was okay. They could take two, no need for such drama. 

He warned about the maximum weight the suitcases could have, but the other just resumed filling the bag. 

The day they finally took off came around quickly, waking up at five in the morning so they could be in time at the airport had Sousuke in one hell of a mood. 

Waiting in the taxi, everything was packed and ready to go when the brunet insisted he forgot something. Kisuke sighed when the other left the cab to search for whatever it was that went missing in the house, he wasn't worried that they would arrive too late, more about the meter that kept running… 

They checked in when they finally arrived at the airport, waiting in line afterwards to deposit their luggage. But seeing the long cue had Sousuke even more annoyed. 

Kisuke's luggage was weighted first, then Sousuke's and the blond put a hand to his forehead when the woman behind the desk said "The suitcase weighs 4 kilos over the maximum weight. Are you going to remove something or are you going to pay extra, sir?" 

Kisuke gave the brunet a look, Sousuke had long since stopped smiling and his usual polite tone disappeared when he replied to her "Weigh it again." 

She had smiled to Sousuke, albeit crooked and had done what he had requested. It resulted in the same number of course. She repeated the same question. 

Kisuke told her that they would remove something but his lover disagreed. "We're removing nothing." 

Kisuke had nodded to her anyways and motioned to the woman to give him the bag. The brunet took the bag out of her hands and put it back on the scale. Again, insisting that the suitcase was going on the plane like that. 

He had tried to change Sousuke's mind, the woman behind the desk told them to discuss that out of the line to which Sousuke had snapped at her to stay out of it, and she retorted with a "I'm going to call security if you do not step out of line, sir." 

Sousuke had seen that as a threat, obvious by the way his expression changed drastically. Kisuke had then agreed in paying the extra sum, especially after seeing the long queue behind them. 

He took the other out to drink first before going any further, in a way to lessen his foul mood. Kisuke looked at the brunet when he was deciding on his drink, and after hearing a 'hmm, champagne' he told him "I know you like the nice type of life, but may I remind you who pays for it all while you enjoy everything." 

The other looked back at him with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that never spelled out anything good for him before. "And who do you enjoy at night?" 

That had him speechless, they were a couple how could he say such a thing? Sousuke had chuckled and told him it was a joke. Sousuke's jokes were never really funny for him. 

Next was security control. 

His lover had read the 'remove all metal objects' and smirked his way. He smiled just as friendly back, if the brunet thought he wouldn't find anything that would prevent the scanners from going off, than Sousuke didn't really know him all that well. 

He had even taken Benihime with him, its exterior as a cane fooled those humans easily but he had made sure that metal detectors and other such security measurements that humans took were just as futile. 

"They're going to confiscate her," Sousuke had said in a singsong voice. "And then they'll ask me to remove the cuffs." 

Kisuke smiled at his confidant lover. He passed the scanners with ease, next was the brunet and the detectors went off. 

He had warned Sousuke to wear casual clothes, and because his lover liked to listen to him, Sousuke had decided on an outfit with a lot of extras. 

First his coat had to go, it was a light material but the golden tag of an expensive brand was metal. 

Next was the watch Sousuke had insisted on wearing. 'It will take people's attention off of the cuffs.' Reassuring the brunet that the metal cuffs resembled bracelets was futile. 

The security personnel passed a small scanner over Sousuke's bangled wrists and Sousuke had smiled in triumph when the sound went off. 

The guard had made Sousuke take off his watch, and Aizen just loved being told what to do… 

His expression had turned livid by then. Even more so when the guard had reprimanded him, saying all jewelry had to be removed before stepping through the scanners. Though he was allowed to keep on the cuffs, they weren't metal. 

Next were the shoes that had to go, but passing through the barriers resulted in the exact same beeping sound. 

He took pity on the poor brunet when they started searching him, when someone had felt him up as Sousuke had put it. "It's the belt." Kisuke said helpfully. 

The buckle is what had prevented him from going through the detectors. The brunet had taken off the belt and practically threw it on the floor. 

At last he was allowed to finally pass through. 

As the other redressed, glaring at the security personnel, Kisuke amusedly asked "Are you going to wear that again next time?" 

Sousuke's glare turned his way saying a stubborn "Yes!" 

And that wonderful mood hadn't really calmed down when waiting to board the plane. Through the huge windows he could see the massive machine. "Oh don't you worry sweetheart," He told his fidgeting love. "I'll rescue you when we crash." 

The other's furious glance was still amusing though. 

Boarding the plane the brunet saw the nice luxurious seats and sat down instantly. "Sousuke, this is first class." Exactly, Sousuke had responded but he informed him that it was not their place. 

Aizen had sighed, it turned into a deep sigh at seeing business class, and finally seeing their seats had the brunet boiling. The usual 'Muken was way more spacious than this' was uttered. 

When the plane took off, ascending in the sky Sousuke was restless. It had started alright with the other closing his eyes and his hands clenched around the armrests. 

It had gotten Kisuke slightly worried when the brunet had leaned over. "Are you going to be sick?" 

Sousuke had commented with a shut up, saying it was really hot before Kisuke felt the other's hands trying to squeeze in his pockets. He had tried removing Sousuke's hands, it looked really inappropriate from a different angle. The passengers in the next row gave them a disapproving look. 

Kisuke asked the other what he thought he was doing. "Your fan, where is your fan?!" the other had snapped. Telling him he didn't have it at the moment made Sousuke grab irritated at the folders in the back of the chair in front of him. Fanning himself and finally behaving again. 

Luckily the brunet didn't notice that they were instructions if there were problems during the plane ride. 

The flight itself went smoothly and his lover had calmed down until the person in front of him leaned his chair back. It got him immensely irritated in a second again. 

He hinted to Sousuke that he could do the same, trying to keep the atmosphere pleasant when the man lowered his chair again. The brunet refused his advice, pushing the chair forwards again. 

The man had looked behind him asking if he minded to which Sousuke had haughtily responded "Yes, I do." 

Kisuke had reassured the man it was okay, reasoning with Sousuke to keep the peace. But Sousuke had done the same stubborn motion. 

One of the flight attendants came over, asking if there was a problem. Kisuke had smiled and said "No." while Sousuke had snarled "Yes, I do not want him in my face." 

Kisuke had had enough of his princess attitude for one day, offering the brunet his own place by the window instead. 

His lover accepted that at least, but not without a "Couldn't you have bought first class tickets?" 

Kisuke took a deep breath himself before saying "You're not the emperor sweetie." 

Sousuke had refused to say another word for the rest of the plane ride. Which was fine by him, finally some peace…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you for the kudos!


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Hawaii was just as beautiful as on the pictures. White sands, clear blue water, palm trees and the constant hot weather. Although it was just a little too hot for Kisuke. 

Due to his hair color and light skin he burned easily so he had to avoid standing in the sun too long. He was laying under a parasol on the beach relaxing while Sousuke lay fully in the sun. Sousuke's lightly tanned skin had gotten a tint darker already, after only being here for a couple of days. Although he had warned the brunet not to spend so much time in the sun because it resulted in a heatstroke. This was obviously what happened when the brunet begun to feel nauseous. 

They had spent their days sightseeing and relaxing. 

A couple was getting married a little further on the beach and Sousuke was watching the display with intrigue. "Kisuke,.." He began; a saccharine sweet tone that had the blond ready to refuse what came out next out of those deceptive lips. 

"When are you going to ask me?" 

They had only been together for three months. They didn't have a bond since they couldn't consummate that as long as the brunet didn't have his sword nor his powers. So Sousuke wanted to bond in a human way and get married instead? 

He didn't even dare tell Sousuke he loved him out loud and yet the brunet wanted to tie the knot already as if they had been together for ages. "Don't you think that's a bit too soon?" 

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "Soon? We've known each other for centuries." 

Oh yeah, all their 'good' memories; Sousuke framing him, Sousuke stealing his Hogyoku, attacking Soul Society... the list wasn't exactly small. 

The brunet had taken off his sunglasses to watch the ceremony better, saying "I want a marriage on the beach." 

Aizen wanted a lot of things. Kisuke did hope though that the other wasn't going to pester him with that during their whole vacation. 

The other looked at him. "Did you hear me?" 

He looked purposely away from Sousuke. "No, not really." 

The other continued anyways. "And I want it by sunset and done in the month of May. Spring is a nice season for a wedding, and it'd be my birthday then." 

Kisuke had made sure to lie down more comfortably, pulling down his hat over his face to drone out Sousuke's nagging. 

The brunet threw some sand in his direction, whining "You're not listening!" 

He had warned his lover that sand could get in very annoying places, completely disregarding what the other was saying. 

Sousuke took his hat off, looking at him. Kisuke sighed, no use in avoiding the other. "Sousuke, that's a bit too early. Tell you what I'll ask you in 500 years." 

"500 years?! I have to wait for that long?!" He yelled indignantly. 

Sousuke was displeased, best to balance his words more carefully. "We have all the time in the world. Hasty decisions aren't really something we Shinigami should worry about." 

Sousuke put the hat back over Kisuke's face, a livid "I'm a God, not a Shinigami!" as an answer. 

The brunet laid back down again to tan afterwards. 

Right…how could he forget that. Kisuke tried to appease the other then, he still needed to share the rest of his vacation days with him here. 

Getting up he held out a hand to the other, asking if he wanted to go for a swim. The hand was ignored but the brunet followed him in the direction of the sea anyhow. 

The cool water felt nice in the hot temperature. 

The other still acted just as dismissive of him, Sousuke's lordly attitude could sometimes become overbearing. But in the end the brunet would consent to him. 

He splashed a bit of water in Sousuke's direction to cool down his arrogant attitude. It didn't really help the other's incensed mood. 

"I'll tell you what, I'll remember your wishes even in 500 years." He tried cheerfully but he got a conceited roll of the eyes as his response. "But I wouldn't mind practicing some parts of the wedding," The other gave him his full attention. "The wedding night." The blond said with a big smile. 

That earned Kisuke a big splash of water in the face, he had to take a hold of his furious lover or the brunet would have drowned him right there. 

The snob like attitude didn't get better at all. And later on in the evening came Sousuke's wrath. 

They were seated in the bar at their hotel. The other had ordered a gin tonic but had mispronounced it deliberately. Looking Kisuke in the eye with an evil charm. "I love Gin." 

It wouldn't do to speak ill of the dead, but he was glad that Gin wasn't alive anymore. Killed by his own companion, or whatever their relationship even was at that point. 

It seemed like there was no heart left in the brunet if he killed someone who had been his sidekick for so long and with no regret either. It didn't really spell out any good for Kisuke. 

But he and Sousuke had a different sort of connection, he understood the brunet better than anyone. The blond wasn't afraid to speak his mind which resulted in heavy discussions but that was the spark between them. 

Outside of Sousuke's fits the brunet wasn't that bad and the other currently resided in such a fit. 

Pure revenge, just because he didn't get his wish. 

The other hadn't even sipped from his drink, ordering a different drink instead, complaining how it hadn't been served ice cold. His lover most likely didn't even like the bitter liquid. 

It was all done just to spite him. 

Although, when Sousuke noticed that his little trick didn't work the other tried something else, naturally. But it was all focused on making him jealous. 

Sousuke had started smiling flirtatiously at another man. It had made Kisuke see red with envy when the guy responded to Sousuke's seductive glances. And the brunet sat close to Kisuke so it intensified that feeling via the Hogyoku. 

He could tolerate Sousuke's vengeful acts but not something like this. The blond didn't say anything about it at the bar, refusing to make a scene there. Instead he took Sousuke to their room. Glaring at him while the brunet smiled sweetly at him. 

Sousuke had then turned around, probably to hide a huge grin, reveling in Kisuke's envious mood. While unbuttoning his shirt the brunet was ranting about something. 

Kisuke no longer cared in listening to his conceited talk, still glaring at the other's back. 

He snuck up behind Sousuke, tilting the other's head sideways and kissed him roughly. 

When Kisuke felt the other draw back he put a hand to his neck, keeping him firmly in place. 

He was done playing nice, his lover needed to be roughened up a little. Telling him he wasn't pleased with his behavior would have Sousuke laughing into his face, possibly worsen that behavior the next day. It got him the attention he craved after all. 

The only way to keep Sousuke quiet was like this. The kiss was neither gentle nor sweet; it was meant to punish the brunet. 

He felt Sousuke's hand come up to claw at the hand stuck at the base of his neck. Backing of from the other the brunet took in breathless gasps. Not giving him a lot of time Kisuke pushed their lips together again, stopping a growl of his name. 

He bit at Sousuke's lips when he kept them firmly shut, yanking on those chocolate locks had the other gasp out and an opportunity to push his tongue in Sousuke's slick mouth. Coaxing the other's tongue to respond, hungrily deepening the kiss, demanding submission. 

Pulling back this time, there was a trail of lingering spit connecting them. 

A slight flush colored Sousuke's cheeks but the conceited smirk was still present. "Such a reaction…" He told the other to shut up. "From just a little flirting…" Aizen talked too much. 

Kisuke's answer was another demanding kiss, roaming his hands over the other's half unbuttoned front. Undoing the rest of the buttons hurriedly. "You're not allowed to flirt with anyone besides me." 

Sousuke turned in his hold to face him but the blond wrenched him around again. "So possessive, maybe there's a hidden psychopath in you Kisuke. I wouldn't be surprised." 

Sousuke was still provoking him, using that condescending tone to mock him. Rubbing over the Hogyoku made the other jerk backwards into his hold. He yanked at Sousuke's hair again to stop the next insult from blaring out again by crushing his mouth over the other's. 

At the same time sliding his hands over Sousuke's nipples, pinching them hard between his forefingers. "But maybe you like behaving that way." He whispered in the brunet's ear, licking along the shell. 

The brunet had moaned out a "In what way?" 

Kisuke slid his hands down, unbuckling the belt, tearing down the zipper before pushing Sousuke's jeans and underwear swiftly down. Taking Sousuke's hardened cock into his hand, earned a heated gasp from him. 

He bit down on his earlobe before whispering cruelly "Like a whore." 

Sousuke's head whipped back as much as it could in this position, an angry expression marring that gorgeous face. Lips opened to probably spew out heated remarks but it ended in a choked moan when he started stroking his erection. 

Kisuke went on "You don't mind the luxurious life, getting pampered while I pay for everything," His strokes were getting slower, teasingly slow. "And all you have to do is lie back and open your legs." 

He saw the brunet's fist coming, Sousuke was slow though, not because of his aroused state but the cuffs that restrained his reiatsu. It took a great deal of the speed and power away from the once proud lord. 

Next he had captured the other hand swinging his way, keeping them both clasped in one hand behind Sousuke's back. Sousuke was furious right now, curses muttered in his direction while the brunet normally took such pride in manners. 

He pushed against Sousuke's lower back, bending him over. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" Came the nasty hiss. 

Kisuke answered amusedly "Enjoying you." Adding further insult to injury he muttered a lower level kidou spell that bound Sousuke's hands with a chain. Something that definitely wouldn't have kept him bound if the other had his powers. 

"Urahara!" His tone beyond livid at the moment. 

Kisuke whistled. "You should see the way you look right now." 

Sousuke kept bend over due to Kisuke's hand at the small of his back that kept him in place, but the brunet was certainly struggling to get out of this situation. 

Realization dawned on the brunet when he saw no way out, lowering his voice to plead Kisuke "You know I don't like this." 

He grabbed the other's still hard cock, giving it deft pumps, telling him it spoke of the opposite. 

Pity came next, saying it would remind him of the rape. But during his speech the brunet didn't exactly squirm away from his hand. "No Sousuke, I'm not going to hurt you plus you're not completely immobile, your legs are still free." 

He wasn't hurting Sousuke, a little roughness wouldn't break him. Sousuke was by no means a porcelain doll. 

The brunet's hips tried to refrain from pushing back into his fist while he fastened the pace. "Like I said, seems like you enjoy being a whore. I should probably indulge you." 

Kisuke dug into his pocket to take out his wallet, taking out a couple of bills, putting them down in front of Sousuke on the bed. The brunet looked practically scandalized. He sat himself next to the cash, taking out his cock and motioned for the brunet to start sucking. 

While Sousuke had taken that opportunity to stand up, giving him a withering glare. "Or maybe you're making your own fantasies become reality." He bitterly said. 

"Your words were that I could enjoy your body every night. Your words, not mine. So whose fantasy is it then?" He finished gleefully. 

The other went down on his knees remarking "I do this because I'm your lover, not your whore." 

He caressed the smooth lines on Sousuke's face that formed the glare, saying "Get on with it then." The caress was gentle, the brunet had had enough humiliation. Though the rock hard cock between the brunet's legs betrayed a hidden masochistic streak. 

With both hands unable to use, his lover hesitatingly licked up his length. He let Sousuke slowly lather his cock, letting him take his time. 

Kisuke let out a grunt when he felt his balls being drawn into Sousuke's wet mouth and slid his fingers over the other's cheek, rubbing the skin lightly. Encouraging the brunet that way. 

The hesitation started to ebb away when Sousuke's mouth engulfed him. His mouth began moving up and down, without teeth adding a painful nick. 

Kisuke groaned when Sousuke's eyes connected to his as the brunet eagerly took his cock down. 

He pulled the other's mouth off of him, taking place behind his lover again after tugging the brunet to stand up through the chain. The brunet got clumsily back to his feet, a noisy gasp leaving him when his arms were pulled painfully. 

Kisuke bend Sousuke down again, spreading the other's legs apart forcefully. He had gotten a desperate command from the other to prepare him first. He comforted the brunet by stroking his lower back softly. 

He took some lube from the nightstand, generously slickening his fingers and pushing two at the same time into the other. Kisuke started to move them instantly, inwards and outwards movements, scissoring the digits widely in the brunet's clenching hole. 

Sousuke's bound wrists in the mean time were fidgeting against the chain. The blond kissed down his back, soothing his nerves. He grinned when he felt the other moving back on his digging fingers. 

Pulling them out, he filled the brunet with one hard thrust of his dripping need. He hadn't lubed his cock and the brunet's spit had long since dried but he had used enough preparation with his fingers. 

Kisuke didn't directly move, whispering to the other to relax. Sweetly rubbing Sousuke's hips, and only beginning to rock his own hips when the brunet's legs steadied. 

Taking the other's straining cock into his hand, stroking fast over the hard flesh while snapping into Sousuke. Kisuke's other hand grabbed the brunet's shoulder to rock harder. His thrusts becoming more erratic. 

Kisuke really couldn't be bothered to keep track of his common sense right now, Sousuke looked gorgeous tied up and at the mercy of his slamming thrusts. A certain angle had the brunet let out a load moan "Ah! Kisuke!" 

The blond kept his thrusts steadily centered in that direction. 

Sousuke trembled when it got too much for him and he released into Kisuke's hand. He felt Sousuke ride out his last spurts before Kisuke took a hold of the chain, slamming forcefully into the sated trembling brunet. And right before coming deep into the brunet he found his common sense to pull out, finishing on Sousuke's lower back. 

The blond waited until his beating heart had slowed down and the hazy fog disappeared before removing the kidou spell. The other was drained enough to not bitch at him at the moment. Sousuke's quacking legs gave up underneath him. 

He looked down at the kneeling brunet who was stretching out the numb feeling in his arms. He needed a shower first so he helped up Sousuke but the other resisted, saying he would take one in the morning. 

After the blond's shower Sousuke was still on the floor. Kisuke saw the money still lying on the bed and went over to take it but his lover was suddenly fast to yank it out of his hold. 

"I earned it didn't I?!" A bittersweet snap. 

That part had probably been a bit too much, he told his lover that he hadn't meant it but the brunet hid away the money, not listening to him. 

At night there was a huge space between them, Sousuke lay as far away from him as possible. He was going to have to make it up big time to him tomorrow. 

-0- 

The next morning Sousuke was already out of bed and Kisuke located him via the cuffs, the other was lounging at the pool of the hotel. 

Sousuke's knees were drawn up so he took a seat at the end of the chair. He tried a good morning but his lover turned his head away, ignoring the blond. 

"Have you eaten breakfast already?" It was still early, they were practically the only ones at the pool. 

"Not hungry," came the biting answer. 

"I'm going right now, join me." But Sousuke gave him a nasty look. "It doesn't have to be a full breakfast." He added quickly. 

"What makes you think I'll go anywhere with you?!" Kisuke made a motion with his hands to keep it down, there weren't many people around but Sousuke's deep voice had made one of the other hotel guests look their way. 

"I told you, I didn't mean what I said." The whisper in stark contrast to the shout. 

"You nearly took me against my will and to further humiliate me compared me to a courtesan." 

He told the brunet that he had consented to it as much as Kisuke had. And Sousuke's enjoyment spoke for itself. 

The brunet went back to ignoring him. Kisuke tried again in having the other join him in breakfast. 

"Are you deaf?! I'm not going anywhere with you. In fact I'm going to spend the money I earned last night." 

Okay he got it, paying Sousuke had been insulting and he shouldn't have done that. He apologized again and the brunet pushed him off the chair with his feet. "You're sitting in my sun, get off." 

Kisuke let out a deep sigh, left Sousuke alone and went to the hotel's restaurant. Let Sousuke spend his money, maybe it would get him in a better mood later on. 

-0- 

Kisuke had been watching the ocean. 

The Hogyoku was influencing him also too much, he never should have made the orb. That was something he regretted deeply. It would have kept him from a lot of trouble. It wouldn't have turned Sousuke into an uncontrollable difficult being. 

Although that may have not been true, Sousuke's greed for power would have gone up to his head anyways, even without the orb. 

But the blond was more worried about himself losing control. It only happened when he was angry, and living with the other made him give in to that emotion more than he wanted to admit. 

"Kisuke," 

He turned around seeing Sousuke standing there, the sun had set already. The brunet had spent the entire day away from him. His lover pushed something into his hands, looking down he saw it was the money. Still the same amount it had been, didn't he buy anything? 

"It made me queasy to buy something with that." 

Kisuke looked sadly at him. "It's my fault, I went too far." 

The other shook his head. "No, it was I who pushed you in the first place." 

The brunet had admitted to his own fault, and by the look of his expression it was genuine. 

"Though, I was tempted to spend it all." 

"It's not as much fun when you're spending it by yourself huh?" He tried carefully. 

The brunet pushed him weakly while chuckling. "You could say that. But no more paying me for sex." The last part was said in a serious tone. 

He pulled Sousuke in for a hug, promising to never do that again. The cash had been humiliating, but through the influence of the Hogyoku Kisuke couldn't keep his mind straight. 

Sousuke was constantly influenced by the orb, especially with it embedded into his body, so Kisuke believed that it was normal for the brunet to occasionally lose his sanity. Especially now that Kisuke himself lost control at times. 

He entwined their hands, walking along the beach. 

Maybe there was a way Sousuke could earn money. "I could pay you for working in the shop though, you'll get a small allowance and you can spend it however you want." Sousuke raised a brow. "Of course only regular hours and you have to promise to work on the days we agree, no excuses." The brunet looked at him. "Not every day, don't worry. You can think about it, alright?" 

His lover nodded. 

It would do Sousuke some good. He would get some independency and that would get him out of that helpless stuck state. It changed Grimmjow for the better, though comparing the two was a bit farfetched. The panther was used to taking orders, albeit reluctantly, he still followed them. 

Sousuke on the other hand was difficult to tame. He liked giving orders not receiving them. And then there was that royalty-esque behavior that made him rather lazy… used to being served and having things done for him. 

The times Sousuke had helped in the shop were mostly barked out commands to his former Espada and whenever he pleased he would help a customer. But only when it pleased his highness. 

If Sousuke wanted that extra bit of autonomy he was going to have to work for it. It wasn't entirely impossible, when Kisuke was away for his research the brunet held down the shop by himself too. It had only been one day, the rest of the days he had company of Grimmjow but it had turned out well in the end. 

"Careful, I might be able to buy my own freedom in a century." 

Kisuke snorted, no amount of money would convince Central 46, besides, Sousuke saving money? He had to see it to believe it. 

"Oh right I can't do that. In 500 years you'll ask me to marry you." 

Why had he said that? Sousuke wouldn't forget. "You want a big diamond ring?" 

Sousuke smirked. "What do you think?" 

"Another good reason why it's going to take me that long to ask you, I'm saving for it already." The brunet laughed. 

Maybe he would ask the other, and maybe not in 500 years, but not any time soon either. They needed to trust each other better first, there were still too many reasons not to do it. Sousuke's lying for instance. Something he would never get out of the brunet, but if he ever wanted to hear the four letter word fall from Sousuke's lips it had to be spoken out genuinely and not coming out as one of his many lies. 

It was the reason he was afraid of telling the brunet he loved him; the other's reaction. 

They walked a long while along the beach, now and then stepping away from the ever closer approaching water. 

The brunet had taken a whole day to shop so he asked him how many stores he visited. 

"Just a few, I wandered off the path and came upon a wonderful surprise." He looked curiously at Sousuke. "I won't tell you though, it won't be a surprise anymore." 

"I'll get it out of you." Kisuke said in full assurance. 

But Sousuke was just as sure of himself. By tickling the brunet Kisuke thought he would get Sousuke to speak up but a splash of water thrown into his face prevented that course of action. Trying to avoid the droplets made him take a step back, ending knee deep into the water. 

Which had Sousuke smirking. "I see, Kisuke." 

The blond leered and lashed out, tugging the brunet into his direction. It turned into a tug of war, Sousuke trying with all of his might not to get wet, digging his feet into the sand even. 

Leering harder he cheated by enhancing his pull with reiatsu, the other practically flew in his arms as a result. The brunet complained about the unfairness and the cold water. 

He gave Sousuke a kiss but he felt the other grinning into their lip lock as Sousuke locked his leg around Kisuke's ankle, trying to make him fall back in the water. 

His little trick didn't work, the blond grabbed that leg and Aizen attempted to pull back out of his hold. So he let go fiendishly which made the brunet fall backwards into the water. 

"And you're wearing white pants Sousuke…" 

"Stop your laughing, better help me up." 

Holding out his hand to the other, the blond had expected Sousuke trying to pull him down too. It had Sousuke scowling when Kisuke didn't budge. He hauled the brunet out of the water, refraining from laughing at the soaked brunet. "Just admit Sousuke, I'm way smarter than you are honey. I'm always one step ahead of you." 

"Not always." Came the teasing answer. 

-0- 

Sousuke ordered two drinks, an alcoholic one for Kisuke and a non alcoholic one for himself. He didn't want to risk intoxicating the child. 

Someone came to stand next to him, a little too close for comfort. Stealing a glance at the person he recognized him as the guy he had flirted with the night before. The guy certainly had good looks, but he wasn't interested in him at all. It was all done to get Kisuke to lose control, and boy did Kisuke lose control… 

"A sex on the beach, make that two." He heard the other say before the man looked at him. "The drink is on me." 

Really?.. "No thank you." He smiled politely. 

The man didn't get the message, leaning further into his space saying "Do you know how hot you are?" 

Sousuke smiled smugly back. "I do." However, the caustic remark still didn't scare the other off. 

The guy smirked, looking around. "I don't see your boyfriend anywhere." 

Kisuke was waiting in their room, they wanted some privacy between the two of them. 

He ignored the guy and felt the other's lingering hand on his arm. He gave the other's touch a nasty look, seriously the guy had to be blind or something since he lowered his voice and said "I'll keep you company." 

Sousuke shook the other's hold off, giving his charming smile. "I'm going to keep my boyfriend company." Taking his ordered drinks, passed the guy but not before whispering back to him "Oh and next time you touch me, I'll break your fingers." 

Arriving with their drinks in their hotel room he joined Kisuke on their balcony, sitting down next to the blond after handing him the drink. 

Last night had been his own fault. He hadn't minded the rough sex, the thrill was better than the slow romantic kind. The brunet hadn't minded the chains either, as long as he wasn't completely bound it wouldn't bring back bad memories, besides he trusted Kisuke. 

But treating him like a whore was out of his comfort zone, Urahara's words had hurt. His fake love for the blond didn't exactly make him his boyfriend. In fact there was some truth to those words. He after all was completely dependent on the other. 

The human world was all about money, and he had been enjoying the other's spending spree. It did make him feel a little as if he was repaying him with his body. 

"You still haven't told me about what you found." 

He smiled at the blond. "You'll find out tomorrow." 

He was going to repay Kisuke's actions with something different than his body this time. Even if Kisuke had said that he hadn't meant it that way, the words still hit home. And he wasn't going to be humiliated like that. 

The other smiled lovingly back and Sousuke kissed him softly. 

He couldn't really explain the sudden need to prove the blond wrong. Maybe it had to do with the pregnancy, carrying the other's child would naturally affect him in a way. But it bothered him that the other wasn't leaving him cold anymore. 

But whatever, in the end he would show Kisuke who was enjoying whom. 

Looking at Kisuke appreciatively he could see the moonlight reflected on his pale blond hair, making it even lighter by the shine. Sousuke pushed the other's hair behind an ear, Kisuke was really attractive. 

"Sousuke, your stare is making me blush." The other said jokingly. 

"You're sunburned." He responded. Making the blond look down at himself, looking for the red color. His shoulders were slightly burned. 

The blond pouted and asked if he would kiss it better. Sousuke chuckled and stroked gently over the burned area, which had the blond exaggeratedly crying out how it had hurt. Just like that he had suddenly begin to feel the pain, while he hadn't noticed it before…"Should I rub some lotion on it?" 

The other eagerly nodded, saying his back suddenly began hurting too. He wasn't even burned there, Kisuke hadn't taken his shirt off in the sun but the brunet complied. 

-0- 

He was going to give Kisuke the surprise of his life. Convincing the blond they were going picnicking, had them taking some food and something that could suffice as an underground with them on the little trip. 

Following the trail he had taken the day before and when the road ended in a sandy surface he told the blond to close his eyes. Kisuke kept on peeking anyways, so he blindfolded him with a ripped piece of cloth from the blanket. 

"Is that really needed? I won't see where I'm going." 

He told the other that it was exactly the point, and that he should start returning the trust between them. The blond chuckled nervously as answer and while being lead by the brunet he squeezed his hands tightly while Sousuke told him to mind a step here or move to a certain degree there. 

After the sandy surface wiped out for a rocky one and Kisuke almost stumbled when the brunet forgot to mention the difference in height he whined out; how could he possibly find anything in a place like that. 

He reminded the other on his way to shopping. 

"Yeah, this feels like the place that has designer stores lurking around." Came the slightly annoyed tone. 

After a bit of tracking they finally arrived and he unfolded the other's blindfold. Kisuke's eyes widened at the sight before him, stepping back a bit from the edge of the canyon, staring out at the lake below. 

After thinking of Kisuke's insult a lot yesterday and finally deciding to abandon the idea of shopping had eventually lead Sousuke to the gorge. Kisuke could appreciate a view like that too, and it was something romantic after all. Something he instigated for once. 

"God Aizen…" 

He smirked, he knew he was a God. "So I take it you like it." 

Kisuke's astonishment already told him. "I love it." 

The brunet laid out the blanket on the ground, setting up the picnicking spot. But the other called him over, wanting to enjoy the view together. 

He snuck up behind the blond, laying his head on the other's shoulder. "We have all the time, remember?" 

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just staring out at the beautiful sight. The abandoned place felt peaceful and Kisuke's company didn't feel like a bother at all. 

It had been a pleasant outing, admiring the landscape and relaxing with the silence among them. The picnic was just as much of a success, feeding each other playfully that turned out in a make out session after Kisuke pinned him to the ground. 

And when the sun was setting down he laid in the blond's hold, watching the rays of the light almost sinking in the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and nice reviews, any encouragement is the best motivation for a writer!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Their two weeks away had done them good. It was almost as if Sousuke had opened up to him more. 

Arriving back home he gave Aizen a contract for his working hours. He had given the other three days to work, it was a beginning. Two days where he stood alone in the shop to ensure the brunet doing something for the money and one day with Grimmjow which had Sousuke commanding the Espada even more. After all, he was now 'experienced' in managing the store. 

He didn't put Sousuke alongside the teens on the weekends since the brunet and Jinta didn't mix at all. If the redhead wasn't complaining about his chores, he was complaining about the owner's annoying boyfriend. 

So Kisuke could tolerate Sousuke and Grimmjow's differences. The blue haired one was easier to keep in check than the fuming teen. 

Unfortunately it didn't stop them from making each other's lives a hell. That's why he found himself in the shop on those days too, playing as a counselor. 

"Man I'm almost free! A few more weeks and I'll be going wherever I want, when I want!" Came the panther's roaring boast. 

Kisuke kept an eye on his lover, whose expression had turned withering. 

"Maybe ya got some ideas on how to enjoy my freedom Aizen-sama." Grimmjow's wide smirk was an extra mock to the added suffix. 

He was glad there was a counter between the two. Sousuke's unrelenting hard stare was freezing. No sound came out of the brunet, Kisuke stepped into their way to stop the gaze but Sousuke just leaned aside to reconnect his stare. 

Was he trying to glare the other to death? The death stare didn't mean that Sousuke couldn't suddenly lash out. Kisuke waved a hand in front of his lover, the brown eyes finally snapped to his. He kissed the brunet and suggested to the other to finish something in the back. 

When the other moved away he told the panther "If that puts him in a bad mood the whole day, you’re going to have to deal with his next bitchy temper tantrum." The blue haired one nodded his head while grinning. 

But the grin wouldn't last. Sousuke's revenge came a couple of days afterwards. When Ichigo and the Espada visited him on the weekend. 

"…the bachelor party will be held in the Seireitei, seeing as the wedding will be held in the real world. Aside from Rukia and Renji we're only inviting people from Karakura town to the ceremony." Ichigo finished. 

The Kurosaki was too apprehensive on having too many Shinigami in one place. The day had to be perfect after all. 

Kisuke's lover had sauntered into the room. "So that means my Espada won't be invited to your wedding." A smug look was sent to 'his Espada'. 

Ichigo had scowled and had given the blond a look. Kisuke gave the orange haired one a reassuring glance. 

"So sad, oh but it would have been too much of a confrontation for you anyways." The brunet added. 

Grimmjow glared at Sousuke while Ichigo had a confused look stuck on his face. 

Sousuke looked at Kisuke and smiled. "Darling, you haven't offered your guests something to snack on." Darling? Sousuke was playing picture perfect again. He took out a small basket of strawberries from the fridge, commenting "I know for a fact that my Espada loves strawberries." 

The Kurosaki had cracked his knuckles understanding it as an insult to his name. Kisuke cleared his throat. "Kurosaki-san your wedding will be-" 

"The taste is exquisite, you should take a bite of the exotic fruit." Sousuke suggested to Grimmjow after he had taken a bite himself. "I can assure you that the taste will have you salivating alone." 

Ichigo's reiatsu was fluctuating and looked ready to attack Sousuke, so he stood up turning Sousuke's attention to him. "Honey, I put on a wash early this morning, it's probably finished right now. Why don't you take a look." 

Sousuke smiled brightly, fed the rest of the fruit to Kisuke before saying "I will." And before sauntering back out of the kitchen he made sure to give the blue haired one an evil smile. 

Grimmjow's demeanor had almost turned depressing. Ichigo scowled. "How do you put up with him?"' 

The blond chuckled awkwardly, snapped open his fan while jokingly saying "Well he's right you know. It does taste rather good." He motioned to the fruit on the table. 

Grimmjow stayed as far away from the berries while the other had grabbed one, inspecting it first as if it was contagious with something. In the end Ichigo had offered to eat out. The panther had moodily declined, remarking how he had to go back to Yoruichi. The younger one turned to him. 

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san, but you know…" hinting at his lover. Ichigo's answer had been an even worse scowl plastered on. 

With the two gone he went to look for the aforementioned brunet, hearing Sousuke talking to someone he opened the door. The other snapped his phone shut. 

He raised a brow. "Who were you talking to?" 

Sousuke told him it was someone who dialed a wrong number while walking over to him. 

"Did you have to tease Grimmjow like that?" 

"What? I'm worried about him." He doubted that was the case. "He's spending too much time with his one-sided love, that's just heart breaking to see." 

Kisuke could see right through the false worrying act. "Stop that. It's none of our business. Besides, Kurosaki-san doesn't need to find out." 

"On the contrary he does. It would lighten my Espada's burden." 

"You're putting a burden on Ichigo's future wedding, don't do it again." Sousuke kept smiling at him. "Aizen…" He warned. 

"No worries love, I won't do it again." The tone too playful, a complete charade. 

A hell butterfly flew past them and Sousuke crushed it in his fist. Sousuke was on a roll of misbehavior again... Kisuke grabbed the other's wrist, applying force to the right muscles so the fist unfolded. "I was only trying to catch it for you, it's my affinity to these creatures." Sousuke winked. 

He glared at the brunet and let the messenger land on his palm. Central 46 wanted info on his lover… He looked at the sweet smile stuck on the other, and told him he was needed in Soul Society. 

Passing through the gates he took the longest route to the council room. The rumor on Aizen being more than just his prisoner had done its round. Whispers and glares were sent his way as if he was the criminal. 

He chose the route that followed along the third division. That way he could avoid walking past the fifth division. Not really keen on running into Shinji now. 

It wasn't his intention to eavesdrop when he passed the third division but he caught Hitsugaya's and Kira's conversation. 

"He didn't come back for you! Leave him alone, he hasn't done anything wrong!" 

Kira actually yelling out at someone? 

"He comes to me, not the other way around!" Toshiro raising his voice wasn't exactly a rare occurrence. 

He went past the opened door, hearing it slide shut at his approaching pressure. Their conversation muffled, strange. 

Resuming on his way he saw Kurotsuchi walking in his direction, he turned around, hoping the other hadn't seen him but "Aha just the man I was looking for!" 

Kisuke turned to face the other, smiling sheepishly. 

"I could use your help again in Hueco Mundo." 

The way the other reveled in showing him he was more capable of leading the 12th division was a real bother. He told Kurotsuchi he would check for some free time. 

The other chuckled "If you're still allowed that is." He inquired why he shouldn't be. "Ya're fucking the enemy." 

Kurotsuchi should be more grateful of him, without his help the eccentric scientist would still be stuck in prison, but of course the other had long since forgotten that little fact. 

Kisuke told him it was just foul gossip and the other scientist laughed. "You can always bring your traitor lover along for a checkup, I'm sure there are some interesting malformations inside of him." 

He gave the other a dirty look, shaking his head as he went on his way. Calling back to the other "Don't worry I'm doing that already." Interesting malformations…what a creep. 

He was reluctant in entering Central 46, the rumor probably already on the tip of their tongue. Once inside he bowed politely. 

First came the standard questions; how was Aizen behaving, was he not stepping out of line? He didn't let Aizen out of his sight did he? Was he punished the right way when misbehaving? And so on… 

He kept his answers always vague, giving them the responses they were expecting of him. And then came the dreaded question. 

"Some strange gossip is going around about you and Aizen." Of course. Kisuke acted surprised. 

Another member clarified. "Are you having sexual relations with Aizen Sousuke?" Well that was blunt… 

"I sleep with him," Indignant gasps filled the room. He put a hand to the back of his head, acting as if he was looking for the right words. "Or should I rephrase that? We share a bed, only because I don't trust him alone in another room." The muttering died down. 

"So you do not fornicate with the prisoner?" 

He refrained from chuckling. "I don't fuck him." Now that lie came easily. 

It had gotten him astonished reactions on the rude choice of wording but they had it coming, they just pried into his sex life as if it was normal. Because of it he was rather soon dismissed. They just needed an answer to the rumor, nothing more. 

He wanted to return home immediately but was stopped by Kyouraku. "Kisuke, can I talk to you?" Great, another one who would warn him about the devil. He shrugged and followed the Captain Commander. 

Once seated in his barrack he said "You're going to warn me about Aizen." Kyouraku shook his head, sitting next to him in a relaxed position. 

"We don't chose who we fall in love with Kisuke." 

Kisuke looked confounded, but it actually shouldn't have been that surprising. Kyouraku had always been a laid-back person, he could trust the man not to judge him. 

"All I ask is that you don't lose your senses when you're with him." 

Kisuke nodded, a little warning was understandable. 

That was also the only thing said about Sousuke, the rest was a pleasant catch up among old friends. 

-0- 

Sousuke looked down and winced at the number on the scale. He had gained a few kilos which was to be expected but it bothered him more than he thought it would. He had been looking at his reflection more than usual, dreading the changes that were bound to happen. Kisuke had passed it off as his usual vanity but he didn't find it as amusing as the blond. 

He had been feeling exhausted lately and it wasn't because the shopkeeper made him work in the store, another thing that majorly irritated him; it was only a very small allowance he got. One that he wasn't even allowed to spend whenever he wanted, even though the blond had said that he could. 

Because he wasn't allowed out of the house on his own, it was okay on holiday but back here he was trapped again. 

He started feeling sick often, which made him even more irritated. 

All of it made him feel weak, and he would start doubting his goal even. If his plan foiled, he would be stuck with a damn crying child and confined to Urahara like some twisted version of a housewife. 

A knock sounded on the door and Kisuke called out why he had locked it. He couldn't be left alone for a second! The brunet unlocked the door and shoved it aside, Kisuke looked somewhat concerned. 

"Are you okay? You look a bit pale." He snapped to the blond that he was fine. "Want me to make you some tea?" 

I want you to leave me alone! "No, I'm sick of the tea." The other brushed a palm over his forehead, checking for his temperature. Remarking that he should see a doctor. 

"Isshin is not touching me!" The blond made that motion with his hands to calm down, it had him boiling. 

"Who said anything about Isshin? There are plenty of doctors in town." Argh! He should have shoved the other into the canyon… Shoving past him he stepped outside for some fresh air, the backyard was fenced off, it resembled a prison in his mind. 

Kisuke had followed him, leaning in the doorway, watching him. 

He just couldn't escape from the blond, no privacy at all. Kisuke was always there. 

"If you let me take a look at the Hogyoku, I can be certain you're okay." 

He just didn't shut up! 

Massaging his aching temples he told the blond. "No, I'm fine, really." He tried to reign in his temper, and the pounding headache that made him feel sick again. Kisuke kept watching him for a while before leaving him in peace. 

He was so miserable, the days of Hueco Mundo never felt so far away… 

At night it was even worse. He was constantly turning in bed trying to find the right position to sleep. While there was nothing that could be seen of the pregnancy yet, his muscles had slightly disappeared. His stomach still felt hard but in a really uncomfortable way. 

Trying to turn on his back he heard Kisuke's sleepy voice "Sousuke, can't you lay still? I can't sleep like that." 

Couldn't he be more considerate? Turning on his other side, facing away from the blond he answered "Then sleep outside!" 

Kisuke murmured something and put an arm around him. With the blond spooning him, he couldn't really move much anymore. Kisuke was so selfish! But he had to regretfully admit that he lay better this way. 

It probably had to do with the blond's reiatsu, lately the other's pressure felt soothing. It was surprising how easily he fell asleep after that. Until he woke up in the middle of the night, bend over the toilet bowl, breathing irregularly and trying to stop his stomach from turning. 

This had been going on for days and the sick feeling didn't dissipate. The worst part was that he couldn't throw up, like he was doomed with the nauseous feeling. 

The only thing that did help was some medicine. He waited till the tablet dissolved, but before he could take a drink he heard the door of their room being opened. Kisuke stood there, watching him. 

"Did I wake you?" 

Kisuke looked at the glass in his hand, presuming he had a headache again. It was what he told the blond, he couldn't have the other finding out just yet. 

"I'll be there in a minute, go back to bed." 

Kisuke looked at the clock and turned to him with a frown. "Now I am really getting worried. I'll make an appointment with a doctor first thing in the morning." The other took the glass out of his hand and washed its contents down the drain. 

"What are you doing?!" That was the only thing that worked right now. Kisuke disagreed, telling him he was taking down pills like candy. Reasoning with the blond that he was overreacting had the other show him the medicine cabinet, its supplies had drastically lessened. 

Did he have to control his every move? 

Pleading with the other that he didn't want to see a doctor, had Kisuke agreeing as long as he could take a look at the orb. 

Sousuke sighed and undid the sash of his bath robe, he held his breath when Kisuke's palm moved over the Hogyoku. He felt the other's pressure concentrate on that part, hissing as the stone throbbed to Kisuke's touch. The result was the queasiness ebbing away. 

It could have been the result of the cuffs or even the pregnancy but he couldn't ask Kisuke to shower him with his reiatsu all the time, it made him feel as if he needed Kisuke. 

He felt Urahara's concentration move lower and he stopped the blond's hand from reaching his stomach. He kissed Kisuke's hand. "Really, I'm fine it's just a cold. And it just has me very irritated, is all." The shopkeeper couldn't have felt anything wrong with the orb at this moment, and it was way too early to feel the infant's pressure. 

Though, he wasn't going to take the risk. He smiled sweetly and suggested they should return to bed. The other was tired himself so he didn't really protest, but Sousuke could see that his worrying wasn't over yet. 

Once back in bed, he asked Kisuke to hold him. He hated the needy sound to it but it was all done to keep the nauseous symptoms at bay, nothing more. 

-0- 

While working in the shop Sousuke heard Yoruichi's voice from behind the screen. Dealing with the last customer he closed the shop for lunch break, a bit too early for lunch but he wasn't about to leave those two alone. Especially not with someone who loved taken her clothes off. Really and she was a noble, but no manners at all… 

He didn't pay attention to Kisuke who gave the clock a pointed look. "Ah Yoruichi-san, what are you doing here?" 

Returning him a pretentions look, as if her visit was normal she told him that she came over for advice. Oh yes, he was going to take his break right now. 

"Sousuke, the shop-" 

He stopped Kisuke's rant with a kiss. "Won't run away dear, I'm taking my break right now." 

Getting himself something to eat the Shihouin heiress went on with whatever it was she was talking about before, picking up the magazine in front of her. "It could be a good initiative to the women's Shinigami association, don't you think?" 

Kisuke shrugged. "Here in the human world they are used to gossip magazines, but I'm not sure it will catch attention in the Seireitei." 

Sousuke read the front cover for some of the head titles, Soul Society was stupid enough to fall for rumors and such… '10 tips during pregnancy!' He widened his eyes, he needed to get a look at it. 

"It's a magazine centered around young women, it will definitely catch attention. Especially after the war's misery, everybody needs some relaxation. This is how I see it, Matsumoto could take up the fashion part of it, than there will be a medical piece with questions and answers courtesy of the 4th division, and of course dirty gossip. What's not to love about it?" 

Centered around women? Okay he needed to read that part when no one was looking. 

"You will need help of the 9th division if you want to publish anything." 

Yoruichi grinned. "Men comply easily in certain situations." Kisuke chuckled but when Sousuke glared his way, the blond cleared his throat wishing her luck. 

"I know it's going to be a success, a couple of years ago they raised money by means of nude calendars, and it worked well on the male population. If I remember correctly you bought one of those calendars." 

He glared harder at Kisuke who stuttered out "Only to help raise money, I didn't keep the calendar." 

The woman laughed and announced she was taking a soak in the hot spring. 

"I thought it was meant to heal wounds, not for pleasure." He bit out. Kisuke looked at him and told him that he could use the hot spring also whenever he wanted. "Could be, but I do not want her using it." 

"Sousuke, anybody can visit me whenever they want and can use the facilities in the basement however they want. I'm still the boss here and that's my decision. What you want does not affect those decisions." 

"You always do your own thing and my wishes are never your concern." 

"Aizen, enough!" Kisuke had given him a look which he had returned before the blond began making preparations for dinner. He snatched the magazine off the table with no one looking and disappeared back in the store, reading about it in between customers. 

One of the tips happened to be about the female anatomy, he could have really done without that one. Pregnancy vitamins? How was he going to get those? 

That he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol or smoke cigarettes should be obvious, he couldn't really call those tips. 

Drink a lot of water, eat healthy foods,… well so much for the tips. It wasn't really useful, nothing he couldn't have come up with on his own. 

He hid away the magazine when he heard the woman's voice asking Kisuke about it. She wasn't going to get it back. She could buy another example for Soul Society. 

-0- 

A couple of days afterwards Kisuke accepted Kurotsuchi's request to help him. He had made sure first that Sousuke was feeling a little better. He wasn't going to leave him alone if he was sick. 

"Life has gradually died down after the Quincies took over your traitor lover's paradise." Came the 12th division Captain's snicker. 

He had long since ignored his teasing over Sousuke, the more he insisted they weren't a couple, the worse it got. 

Taking a look around he had to agree that the other was right. What was left of the Hollows was only a small percentage, and most weren't even menacing. They were now doing research right next to the fortress, and life was even scarcer here. 

Something that moved quite fast had caught his attention. It had been a small salamander like Hollow with a couple of young littered around the animal. Those types were still the most prominent, completely harmless. 

He left the scared thing alone but the other scientist had other plans, a sphere was sent in the direction of the animal, making its litter scatter through the desert. Kisuke looked at Kurotsuchi. 

"Did you see its stomach? It probably had another litter of those." 

It was their job to make sure the population grew naturally again, not kill it. 

Kurotsuchi smirked at him. "Anything dangerous that has the potential to carry on spawn must be eliminated immediately. You're not hiding anything are you Kisuke?" 

He looked back at him with an even look. There was no way that Kurotsuchi could know of the Hogyoku's true potential. But the hints the other blabbered out lately… 

"And guess what, I'm put in charge of leading the maggot's nest." 

Who in their right mind would do that? Kisuke had plenty of experiences with those criminals but he was rather concerned over the other's involvement. Kurotsuchi wouldn't be above experimenting on prisoners. He would be found just as guilty of the same crimes as the Quincies, unless he had gotten permission… 

The other continued how they normally had someone else in mind for the job. He inquired whom. "You, but since you recently started fucking your prisoners…" He finished laughing. 

Kisuke shook his head, oh yeah very funny… he would have declined the position anyways; Sousuke was more than enough at the moment. 

Separating himself from the crazy scientist he entered the fortress, unfortunately followed by Kurotsuchi. The huge throne looming over them a bit further away. 

He had an idea suddenly; maybe he should take a picture with his phone and send it to his love. The brunet would appreciate it if he were to be reminded of his golden years. 

Kurotsuchi chuckled. "Imagining your traitor lover on it?" 

He chuckled back at the other. "Not exactly, I'm imagining myself on the throne, with my traitor lover on my lap." That shut the crazed scientist up. He quickly snapped a photo of the throne and pressed send. 

Sousuke heard his phone ringing. Sliding the screen aside he saw a message of Kisuke. The brunet smiled, opening the message. But the picture felt like a stab to his pride. His glory days that were long since over. 

He tightened his hold on the phone, he was so engrossed by the display that he couldn't feel Isshin's reiatsu. 

"Is Kisuke here?" 

Sousuke looked at the other, noticing that he had his Shinigami uniform on, were they so low on personnel after the war that they actually had given him his duties back? Having not heard the other come in, the Shiba must have gone through the secret entrance. 

"No, get out." 

The other sat down. "Nah, I'll think I'll wait." 

He told him that Kisuke was on a trip to Hueco Mundo and that he wasn't sure when the blond would be back. 

The other grinned, not even that surprised by the news. "You told him didn't you? But he didn't believe you. That's the problem you see, when you tell lies all the time, nobody's going to believe you when you actually do tell the truth." 

He could hit the other but being defenseless against a high former captain wasn't exactly a smart thing to do. Isshin was strong, regrettably. "Did you enjoy your wife as partially Hollow? I must admit the transformations could have gone faster." 

He avoided Isshin's blow, holding back a chuckle at the other's angry demeanor. He was just as volatile as his son, easily angered… 

"Not as much as I enjoyed you that night." Isshin finished in defense. 

Sousuke grimaced, he should have killed the other too. But he hadn't known of Isshin's true strength at the time. It could have ended in a far more different way. Besides, the Shiba was the first to leave the group, after he had his turn of course. He felt sick just thinking about it. 

"What you did to Masaki was pure out of revenge." 

Not really, Sousuke hadn't known of his infatuation with her. She just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. But in the end it certainly served its purpose. "Get out now, I'll inform Kisuke on your visit, that is if I won't forget." 

The other made his way to him, Sousuke stood his ground. "How the mighty have fallen, on your knees to be exact." 

He lashed out but his fist was caught easily in Isshin's grip. Why was he so slow without reiatsu? He struggled to get his arm back, showing his phone in his other hand. "I have recorded everything." Kisuke didn't have to believe him this time, just hear the evidence. 

Isshin reached for his phone, pulling him closer via the hand in his grip. Sousuke could struggle with all his might but he was no match when the other used his reiatsu. The Shiba was known for his brute force. 

Sousuke was flung down on the kitchen table and covered by the other. The brunet bucked and pushed at him. His hand that was clenched around the mobile was pried open by the Shiba. But a well placed knee to Isshin's ribs had him release the grip. 

The other male glared down at him and wheezed to get his breath back. But he didn't need a lot of time to recuperate, Sousuke's arm was gripped again, using a different technique to have him let go. 

Sousuke's wrist was smashed on the edge of the table he was lying on, with such force that he could hear the splintering of bone. The phone smacked to the ground but that was the last of his worries, his wrist was surely broken. A single cry had escaped him, he bit down on his teeth from making any further noise. 

It hurt and Isshin's applied force to the fractured bone didn't help. A small injury for any Shinigami but in his position… 

"Kisuke doesn't need to know what happened. It's in the past and I was drunk, you're not going to talk about it, ever again." Squeezing the broken appendage in emphasis. "You understand?" 

The Shiba had waited on his confirmation before getting off of him and hauling him off the table too. "Your wrist needs to be looked at, it needs a cast." 

Sousuke tried to remove the other's hand from his throbbing wrist. "Not by you!" 

"I'm a doctor, come with me to the clinic so I can take care of it." 

Isshin seemed desperate not to have Kisuke know about it. Repeating to the other that he wasn't going anywhere with him. 

Besides he wasn't allowed to leave the house without Kisuke and he definitely didn't want the other touching him again. 

"You don't have any reiatsu, you'll need to rely on human techniques to heal it." 

He did end up going with him, he just wasn't looking forward for the injury to heal on his own for what took probably months, and complications that would arise if it wasn't taken care of. But not without requesting a different doctor for it. 

When Kisuke got back after a couple of days he was surprised by the way Sousuke flung into his arms, embracing him as if he had been gone for months. But seeing the broken mobile and the cast on the brunet's wrist he expected an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support and tell me what you think.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier update, it’s a special day after all. ;) Plus exams are lurking around the corner so I won’t be able to update in June.

**Chapter 16**

_Warning: Harsh words over the pregnancy in this chapter, including mention of abortion, nothing too descriptive but i rather give out a warning._

Sousuke hadn't really told him what happened. Beating around the bush like always. Getting the truth out of him had always been a problem. 

If he had to believe Sousuke; the brunet had dropped the phone. But the mobile looked like it had been smashed on the ground or something similar. 

Asking his lover if it had to do with the picture Kisuke had sent, had Sousuke retorting that it had absolutely nothing to do with that. It had been purely an accident. 

The blond had bought the brunet another one, but he wasn't going to buy one each time the other 'accidently' dropped his phone. 

The broken wrist had also been a simple accident, though he had yet to hear from Sousuke how that exactly had happened. 

After checking the security images of his shop one day he could see that Isshin had been over, taking Sousuke with him. Presumably to aid the brunet. Later on asking his friend about it, the Kurosaki had replied that he hadn't seen it happening. He hadn't been present during the accident, merely helped Sousuke. 

Kisuke thought that both were acting strange. Maybe they had gotten into a fight. It concerned him a tad bit, especially with the story Sousuke told him about his assault involving Isshin. 

He glanced back at his lover. They just came back from eating out some lunch. Sousuke was cooped up enough inside. While he could understand Sousuke's thirst for freedom, his lover was also still his prisoner. 

He wasn't about to let the other explore the human world on his own. Who knows what trouble the brunet would get himself into. And then there was Soul Society, they definitely wouldn't appreciate it if he let Sousuke out of the house with no supervision. 

Besides it's not as if he had any real reason to complain. For a detainee the other still had a lot of free space. 

Driving back home, the brunet had been silent during the car ride. Prying for info on the phone or his wrist during lunch had been a mistake. "Well it's a good thing Isshin was there." Kisuke said in a way to close the subject. 

Sousuke had smiled haughtily before returning his attention back to looking out of the window. 

Guess Kisuke was never going to really find out what had happened during those days. 

"Are we going home already? " 

You see that was the problem with Sousuke, once you did something for him, he would expect more. Give a finger and he would take an arm. 

"You could teach me how to drive." Came the sweet suggestion. 

He declined the other's wish. What could Sousuke possibly do with a license when he wasn't allowed to go out on his own? 

"I could take over from you, like now. When you're tired." 

Kisuke wasn't tired, he just wasn't going to drive Sousuke all around town. "You're not allowed to drive, without having done a theoretic test first." 

Passing the test would earn you a temporary license and that's what Sousuke needed, to be able to practice on the road. 

Sousuke looked at him and narrowed his eyes, saying he made that up. 

Convincing the brunet it was an actual rule in the human world didn't matter, the former lord had made up his mind. 

"You can't drive if you haven't done that test." Kisuke was not going to give in. 

"Kisuke, you're acting as if I can't pass that test. If an idiot like Isshin passed, what makes you think I won't be able to?" 

An idiot like Isshin? The brunet forgets the fact that the Kurosaki owns a medical degree… 

Sousuke's hate for his best friend was very apparent again, they definitely must have gotten into an altercation during his absence. 

"Park the car." 

He glanced at the other, inquiring why he would do that. 

"Because you're going to teach me how to drive." 

"Sousuke what-" 

"No! Don't spoil my fun again. A parking lot is not the road, you can teach me there just fine." Was said as if the brunet could command him like one of his subordinates. 

Sighing he did as he was told. The other didn't have a lot of patience, it wouldn't take long or he would give up. Driving looked easier than it was to the brunet. 

He explained all the details; what all the buttons stood for, the purposes for the mirrors, the three pedals,… 

"Can you reach them?" 

"I'm taller than you." Came Sousuke's snapped tone. 

Only by a few centimeters. Sousuke's legs were long, long enough to wrap around him when… Kisuke got taken out of that daydream by Sousuke's irritated sigh. He looked amusedly at the brunet's trouble in starting the car. 

He would give too much gas, press the clutch down and release too fast or too slow. Which resulted in the motor turning off each time. 

Forgetting to put it in first gear got the same result. And reminding Sousuke over it had the brunet glare viciously in his direction. 

"I know!" 

"Well you clearly don't if you forget." 

But the brunet was determined and tried again, commenting that it was Kisuke's fault; the blond was a bad teacher. 

Kisuke shook his head, pointing out another mistake, not to pester him, after all didn't he want to be taught? And he was by no means a bad instructor, the other was just the worst listener that Kisuke knew. 

At a triumphant yell from him, Kisuke noticed that they were finally able to move. The explanations on the gear hadn't gone to waste at least, the brunet had that part under control pretty fast. 

Though he had to stop his lover from going past third gear, there was just no reason to go any faster on a parking lot. Even if the parking lot was empty. 

Calling the lesson quits, he asked Sousuke to step out. But the brunet remained driving, even going into the direction of the road. Trying to get out of the car had Sousuke lock all doors. 

The brunet stopped him from unlocking it. "We're just going to do a tour around the block, no further. After that you can take over again." 

That led to a discussion with Kisuke telling Sousuke to listen and return the car immediately. Even explaining he could lose his own license for something like this. 

Sousuke shrugged. "Good. We can both go for our license together than." He chuckled evilly. "Really Kisuke, this won't take long. I promise." 

But the other didn't turn at all. Why he still believed anything the brunet said after all his lies was beside him, he had be crazy in love. "At least respect the speed limits!" 

Sousuke had innocently asked "What limits?" Kisuke told him it were the obvious signs along the road, which Sousuke would have known if he had taken the theoretic test first. "I see." The brunet said calmly, not at all respecting the limits. 

It was a misery to get Aizen to behave. He ignored traffic lights, didn't understand most road signs and almost ran over a pedestrian. "You're supposed to stop for a red light! And stop accelerating!" 

"You're color blind, it was orange." 

Kisuke put an end to Sousuke's dangerous driving skills when he didn't stop at an intersection. Cramming Benihime down between the other's legs to get to the pedals and slam down on the breaks to avoid collision with a truck. 

"What does not accelerate mean?!" the other stared calmly at him. Kisuke unlocked the doors and stepped out, opening the other's door and demanding the other out. 

Sousuke was a danger on the road, never again would he let the brunet commandeer the steering wheel. Honestly, he was glad he was still alive. In those 15 minutes he had been more scared for his life than in his whole Shinigami career. 

"You can't stay angry at me." Sousuke told him sweetly when Kisuke sat in the driver's seat again. Each time he would give the other a bit of trust Sousuke had to throw it out of the window. 

With flattery the brunet thought to get on his good side again. He would use compliments that he didn't necessarily mean to appease the blond. He would say that it was only because of Kisuke's amazing instructions that he learned to drive so fast. 

Suddenly he was a good teacher huh… "I don't care. You're not getting behind the wheel again." 

The brunet chuckled softly, sneaking a hand up Kisuke's thigh. Leaning close to him and whispering "You're so tense, let me make you unwind." 

Kisuke protested weakly when the hand reached his inner thigh, kneading the flesh. 

As much as he would like Sousuke's hands between his legs, not while he was driving, he had to concentrate on the road. 

"Keep your eyes on the road, and your hands on the wheel." The brunet teased, when Kisuke tried to keep Sousuke's hand from being shoved down in his hakama. 

A shiver in pleasure went down the blond's spine when Sousuke wrapped his hand around him, having been able to squeeze between his pants, despite his protests. Which were getting weaker cause of the sweet sultry whispers and the brunet's soft hands. 

It had to stop before he became just as much of a danger on the road. "Sousuke stop…" He ended in a moan due to the brunet's strokes. 

He yanked at Sousuke's hair when the other was about to go down on him. "I could get fined for that. Indecent exposure isn't exactly welcome in the real world." 

Sousuke sighed moving back properly into in own seat. "Your loss. You should live a little and stop worrying so much about the rules." 

"Are you going to pay for it?!" Kisuke asked aggravated, making sure he was decent again. 

Sousuke rolled his eyes, going back to looking out of the window. Passing a car dealer had the other catch his interest, telling him to make a stop there. 

He didn't listen to the request. But a bit further down the road they passed another and the brunet had reached out and turned the steering wheel. Leading to the car behind them to honk at their sudden decision to make a turn. 

Kisuke was really going to speak his mind but the other had stepped out already and entered the store. 

Kisuke had no rest with him. He should have invested on a leash or a gag that could restrain reiatsu to get Sousuke even remotely able to be handled. His drastic personality needed drastic measurements. 

He found the other standing by a car, peering into the vehicle. The blond didn't really understand the fun in going into a store and not buy anything. Where was the fun in that? 

He told Sousuke the exact same thing to which the brunet had responded that Kisuke might need a new car soon. 

Kisuke couldn't really follow the other's suggestion, was there something he was missing? Of course if he let Sousuke drive they might need a new one, an accident wouldn't be far behind. 

After tracking behind his lover he got bored and decided to look around himself. He got slightly interested in some new models. Inspecting a jeep as Sousuke commented on his bad taste. 

He told Sousuke to continue his window-shopping or they would return home. The brunet went into another direction. The blond was just in time to hear him asking the car dealer for the classier vehicles. 

Yeah, this was going to take a long time. 

After taking a look at two more similar looking jeeps he decided to search for his lover. Leaving Sousuke out of sight for too long was never a good idea. 

He found him admiring a sleek black sports car with the top retracted. Kisuke didn't have to see the price to guess how many numbers it had. He should have known that his lover would be attracted to something like this instantly. 

"Kisuke, this is my dream." 

"Yeah? Keep dreaming." Kisuke muttered. The brunet shot him a glare and opened the door of the vehicle, taking place in the front seat. 

He warned Sousuke that he wasn't going to buy it when the other kept fawning over it. 

The car dealer came over when he saw their interest in the model, explaining all its features in detail. And Sousuke was all ears; at times like this the brunet suddenly listened very well. 

Sousuke called out sweetly to Kisuke over one of its features. 

He came over to stand right next to Sousuke, leaning over a bit and telling him in a low voice "You know what you need? A rich husband." Sousuke turned his head and continued listening to the salesman's talks. 

The blond opened his lover's door and motioned for him to come out, Sousuke gave him a look and closed the door again. 

Kisuke turned to the guy who was trying to sell the vehicle to them. "Listen, not that it isn't nice or anything but we aren't actually looking to buy anything." 

The man showed the keys of the car and suggested that they could make a test drive first. Sousuke had almost flew out of the car to snatch the keys out of the seller's hands. "Yes, we'd love to." 

Kisuke had grabbed the keys out of his lover's hands and reminded him that Sousuke wasn't allowed to drive. The brunet smiled and calmly said that was okay, because Kisuke could. 

And a bit later Kisuke found himself behind the wheel of the sports car with Sousuke pushing down several buttons. 

The brunet didn't pay any attention to anyone else's wants, he was utterly selfish and today it was completely unbearable. Oh but Sousuke was going to get it back, Kisuke would get his revenge. 

With that soothing promise in his head he gave the other his test drive. Keeping him from pushing anymore buttons and slapped his hands away from the steering wheel when he had tried to make a stop somewhere again. 

After the ride and back in their own car he told the other it was time for his wants. Sousuke had chuckled and reminded him of the blowjob the brunet had offered earlier, and that it was a onetime offer, Kisuke was too late now. 

He grinned back at him and stopped at a clothing store. 

Sousuke didn't know what Kisuke was planning. Did the blond think that a clothing store was punishment for him? 

Though once inside Urahara had steered him with a hand on his lower back through the women's department into the lingerie section. He was about to turn back the way he came from but Kisuke stopped him. 

"Kisuke, no!" He whispered heatedly but the blond searched happily through the articles. The brunet added that it could in no way be compared to what he had made Kisuke do. This was downright degrading and humiliating! Urahara told him to stop making a fuss and accept his punishment. 

The blond held out a small piece of fabric for him to see. The red thong came into his vision and he closed his eyes tightly. As if it would make the thing disappear. 

Kisuke snickered, remarking "You're right, red isn't your color. Though it is the color of Satan…" He responded back heatedly that the blond would burn in hell for his perverted antics. 

"How about white? Your favorite. But sweetie," He glared at the grin on the blond's face. "You're not a virgin anymore… I wouldn't say the color fits your personality, although in combination with your tan skin, hot." 

He glared harder at the pervert when he put the lace white panties against Sousuke's hips, as if he was measuring to see if it would fit. The blond grabbed a few more things and steered him into the direction of the fitting stalls, occupying one with him. 

"You seriously think I will try these on for you?" 

"Yeah, I did what you asked and now it's your turn." He should have known that Kisuke would make him do something dirty. "And don't worry baby, I won't even ask for a test drive." He dared to add with a lecherous smirk. 

Sousuke avoided looking in the mirror to see the other's burning stare while taking off his coat, shoes and socks. Kisuke protested "Ah ah, I want you to turn around facing me." 

Sousuke turned around, unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pushing them down. "Tell me how this is not indecent exposure?" He glanced in Kisuke's deep grey eyes. 

"Because it involves no sexual act. A clothing stall is meant to try on things." How was this not sexual? Kisuke sat on the bench in front of him in a relaxed state, watching his every move predatorily. 

Sliding down his underwear he took a hold of the skimpy lace cloth. It didn't look comfortable at all. Sliding it up he stole a glance at the blond, Kisuke's attention was focused on the mirror, Sousuke's slightly bend state gave him a good view of the brunet's ass. 

Standing quickly straight up the brunet got it on, it wasn't the thong but it got just as uncomfortable between his cheeks. The other's comment that it made him look sexy got him feeling even more uncomfortable and a little hot. And that while he was wearing almost no clothes, except his shirt which he was allowed to keep on. 

"Ok, that's it. You saw it, time to go." He was about to pull it down again but Kisuke's warm hands stopped him, remarking how he hadn't tried on everything yet. 

Sousuke sighed while pushing a hand through his own hair, more of an anxious act by now. Grabbing the next thing he saw it was a garter belt. It was the same white creamy color as the panties. He gave the blond a questioning look. 

"Want me to help?" Kisuke suggested. 

Sousuke shook his head, if the blond helped it would turn into fondling. 

He didn't dare ask what came next but he could make a guess, something to fasten to the garter belt of course. 

The see through thigh high stockings were last to be fitted. Sliding each enticingly slow over his legs, Kisuke's eyes made sure to follow the track. 

The brunet caught a quick glance of himself in the mirror. The outfit gave him an androgynous look, especially since the pregnancy had widened his hips a tad bit. He looked back at the other, hadn't Kisuke noticed? He was normally so observant on details. 

He smirked and put his leg up next to Kisuke on the bench to connect the straps. Slapping off Kisuke's hands when he fiddled with them. "You're not allowed to touch, only watch." 

The blond grinned and pulled Sousuke into his lap when he was done. "Told you, you would look hot in it." He whispered with need clearly laced in his tone. 

"Do you want me to wear this at home for you, Kisuke?" Sousuke whispered back in a deceptive sultry tone. He felt the blond trace one of the straps as Kisuke nodded. The brunet got slowly off of Kisuke's lap after pulling the blond's hand off, making the strap slap back into his skin. Retorting in a serious tone "Keep dreaming." 

Kisuke laughed. "Thought you would come back at me with an answer like that but Sousuke-chan, this is lingerie. Not something you can hang up in the racks again." 

He stared at the blond who looked too pleased with himself. "Which means?" 

Kisuke got out some bills. "Means you're going to have to buy it." The blond gave him the money, saying he didn't want to be caught buying women's lingerie, slapped his ass to further aggravate him before leaving the stall. 

Argh! Urahara was such a nuisance! 

It had been humiliating to go to the cashier with the pieces in his hand, but she had smiled flirtatiously asking if he was buying it for his girlfriend. 

When he re-entered the car with the bag of clothing he told the blond that he should have taken a picture while he had the chance, because he was in no way ever going to voluntarily wear it for the pervert. 

Kisuke had smiled widely. "We'll see about that." 

-0- 

He watched Kisuke getting ready, actually dressed up nicely for that dreadful occasion. Grimmjow was officially set free by the Seireitei. And to celebrate that Yoruichi and Kisuke had decided to treat the panther with a full blown dinner in a nice restaurant. 

The blond told him to hurry when Sousuke procrastinated. "I do not see the point in me coming along." 

Why was he supposed to attend the stupid celebration when the brunet felt like mourning. His Espada would gain his freedom and he was expected to be happy for him?! 

"Sousuke, because we're a couple and wherever I go, you go. Besides you're nonstop complaining about being inside, now we're going out and you refuse?" 

How was Sousuke going to put up with this for 6 more months? Or perhaps even longer, what if the child was a girl? She couldn't rule the Soul Palace, it was the Soul King not queen. 

Sousuke hadn't wished for the child to be a boy…would it be too late now? Baby development wasn't exactly his expertise. 

He heard Kisuke egg him on to get on with it. 

Trying to seduce Kisuke to stay here with the lingerie sadly didn't work. The blond covered up the piece of the white lace again by pulling the side of his waistband back up. Hinting that he could show him after the restaurant. 

Bastard, he definitely wasn't going to get it then. 

Kisuke had made sure to take place opposite his Espada, so that left Yoruichi seated in front of Sousuke. Trying to keep the brunet as far away from Grimmjow. 

He had really tried his best to stay charming and polite. Listening to the panther's ecstatic boasts of getting a real taste of being free for once, without curfew or rules getting in his way. 

Sousuke looked at his Espada, midway interrupting his adventures. "You do not like the rules? Strange, Soul Society is full of them. You will not enjoy pure freedom ever again, not like the one you had in Hueco Mundo." 

Grimmjow snorted. "The freedom ya gave us? Ya mean when we had to survive in the desert?! Where we had to fight to the death just to spare our own lives?!" 

"Law of nature, survival of the fittest. Be glad I didn't give you any rules to live by. Besides there were rooms in the palace the Arrancar could use. Your own fault if you did not make use of them." 

The cat woman glared his way while she tried to make the blue haired one tone down when his Espada had spat out there were only four rooms. 

"Never heard the notion of sharing? Really the palace wasn't a refugee center, be thankful you even got that." He was never able to make them somewhat civilized. And then they expected luxury from him?! "Were you expecting to be tucked in and a good night kiss as well perhaps? You were my army," Adding a stab with the next words "Though with the humiliatingly fast way you were all taken down doesn't even deserve-" 

"Sousuke." He looked at his lover. Kisuke had been quiet up until then, giving him a silent command to stop. 

But his Espada spoke up "No, we never expected any kindness from ya. Your false ways in pitting us against each other, the way ya played with our naivety to get us trembling in fear of ya…" The cat woman followed the blue haired one when he remarked he needed some air. 

Sousuke looked irritated at the other's retreating back. There was no way that an idiot like him could understand what it meant to reign. By no means had he forced them against each other, the numbers created competition and lower ranked Arrancar prayed for a spot at the top. 

Hollows weren't easy to control. They were wild animals with hardly any feelings, relying on instinct alone. He couldn't stop them from bashing each other's skull in for something as simple as food. 

Taking in a panther cub as pet wouldn't mean it would grow up to be a house pet. They stayed the same beasts and if you relented in control over them they would end up eating you. 

His power was needed to make Hueco Mundo thrive and have the Hollows slightly behave. 

Grimmjow had cozied up too long to the Shinigami if he thought that Sousuke was the most evil entity to exist. Did he actually think the Soul King was more merciful than him?! His Espada would be in for a grave mistake. 

Kisuke's hand landed on the back of his chair, quietly saying he should apologize. He questioned if Kisuke agreed with the panther. 

The blond shook his head. "I have nothing to do with the way you lead things in Hueco Mundo. It's best not to look back." 

It was easy for Kisuke to stick his head in the sand, act as if Sousuke wasn't as evil as he liked to believe. He would rather not hear those things, just see Aizen the way he was right now; his lover. 

Yoruichi and Grimmjow returned but their looks stayed murderous in Sousuke's direction. 

Kisuke removed his hand from the back of the chair to Sousuke's shoulder, slightly squeezing. Encouraging for his lover to show remorse. 

Sousuke calmly said "Do accept my apology my dear Espada," Hearing the title being spoken with such endearment had Kisuke know that the brunet wasn't finished yet. "The truth always hurts." 

To lessen the murderous intensity, the blond asked Grimmjow how he saw his future regarding the work he did in the shop. 

"I continue there until the community service in the Shinigami world ends. Then I probably join the 11th division." 

Yeah, that was probably the best place for the panther. Grimmjow included how he also would like to live life in the real world but Kisuke didn't know if the former Espada fit in here. Sousuke was still trying to acclimate after all. "What attracts you to the real world?" Kisuke asked the Hollow. 

Sousuke had chuckled and said he knew exactly why, but he wouldn't tell. People took offence if he spoke the truth… 

It's not what Sousuke said, it's how he said it. In a charming way yet at the same time making sure the message was meant to hurt. 

Whenever Sousuke got overboard Kisuke would subtly squeeze the brunet's shoulder. That way he kept the sarcastic compliments at a minimum for the rest of the evening. So it turned out to be a somewhat enjoyable ending for the panther. 

Yoruichi even insisted on a picture as a reminder. She asked someone at a next table to snap a picture of them. 

While the man aimed the mobile Kisuke shuffled closer with his chair to Sousuke's, putting an arm around the brunet's middle. But when the flash went off he felt a faint pulse against his hand. 

No! That can't be! 

In his haste to move back, he pushed over Sousuke's glass of water, over the brunet's lap. His lover had stood up and he followed Sousuke to the direction of the bathroom. Making a detour with him to the restaurant's garden instead, empty at this hour and the colder weather at this time of the year. 

He had ignored Yoruichi's shouts that the picture wasn't caught due to his sudden movement. Kisuke's heart was beating a mile per hour, the feeling could only mean one thing. 

He pushed Sousuke against the wall once outside, yelling "How long have you known?!" 

His lover acted as if he didn't know what he was talking about. 

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, you're with child!" He pointed at Sousuke's stomach as if he needed to make it more obvious. 

Sousuke's absolute worse than usual emotional outbursts all made sense now. 

But the other kept that false act going, wondering how it was possible since he took Kisuke's birth control pills every day. 

Sousuke was lying, if he took them he wouldn't have ended up pregnant. And the brunet seemed to accept the fact a little too quickly for someone just finding out. 

"Is this the way you saw your freedom? Soul Society will have my head for that after all, but do you think you will be free of your shackles than Sousuke? My former division will welcome you with open arms, you said it yourself." 

The brunet continued the act, repeating that he didn't know and that the Seireitei could be easily fooled. He pushed the brunet away from him when Sousuke wanted to embrace him. 

"Kisuke, this doesn't have to change a thing and I'm sure you would do anything to protect what is solely ours from their hands." 

Sousuke had done it again. He had used the Hogyoku's powers to set him in a trap! A child changed everything. Did he even know what kind of responsibility it entailed? 

"You lack the ability to care for another being, why would I want a child from you?!" Sousuke looked taken aback. "Why would I want our child to come in contact with your delusions and exposed to your evil antics?!" 

It broke him to see a hurt expression passing over Sousuke's face. But Kisuke didn't know what to do anymore. His whole world turned by the feel of the child's pressure. And the fear of the Soul King finding out he had revealed the orb's true nature. 

He helped Sousuke in creating a force against the Shinigami. Because that's how it would be regarded as. It would have the Hogyoku's powers running through its veins, Sousuke's incredible reiatsu… He gave Sousuke an opportunity to rebel. 

"Then why are you with me if the thought of me carrying your child is so horrible to hear, why did you sleep with me when you fully understood the risk it could bring." 

Sousuke sounded disappointed. But Kisuke didn't know if the emotion was truthful or a way to guarantee his pity. The brunet pleaded with him to believe him. 

Aizen must have felt the Hogyoku's changes it brought to his body, there is no way he wouldn't have known. It was no use to try any lies on that subject with him. Kisuke created the orb. 

They had used protection every time, the blond had made sure of the preventive measurements they took. Unless… 

In Hawaii, he did enter Sousuke without any protection. He retracted before he came but if precome had been enough to ensure the brunet's desired wishes… Sousuke would have had to still have lied about his wish and the pills though. 

Kisuke looked the other up and down, there was no real outward indication of the pregnancy yet. 

"You can't be far, I know someone who can take care of it." 

He saw the brunet's eyes widen before Sousuke slapped him hard across the face. "You call me a monster, but I'm not the one killing unborn children." The brunet disappeared back into the restaurant. 

"Aizen!" Kisuke yelled but the other ignored him. His cheek stung from the other's hit, he took a deep breath and went back to their table. Asking for the other when he saw the brunet's coat gone. 

"He left, saying he didn't feel good." 

Kisuke explained he also had to go, Yoruichi had noticed something was wrong but he reassured her that everything was fine. 

Kisuke made sure first that Sousuke had returned to the house. Before sitting down in the empty park. 

Try as he might but he couldn't envision a future with a child. The only thing he could picture was Sousuke and him bickering, loudly yelling at each other while their kid would stand of to the side. No, he didn't want that. 

He didn't want Sousuke's words of power to influence their child. Sousuke's lies turning it in a would-be master manipulator. 

Kisuke wanted children one day, but not like this. Not when his and Sousuke's future together was still so bleak. 

During his supervision in the Maggots nest there had been medics of the 4th division stationed in the underground prison. One of them had been a midwife, she helped detained females give birth or help get rid of any mistakes in secrecy… Kisuke stopped that thought, what was he doing calling his own blood a mistake, the child didn't choose for this. 

When Kisuke's supervision ended the midwife retired and left for the real world. It should be easy getting her address, he needed to have a word with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember peeps, pregnancy is a flood of emotions and Aizen is already influenced by the Hogyoku here.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After getting the necessary info, he visited the midwife. She had to understand the situation first, so he explained the Hogyoku and how the orb made it possible to bear a child. 

She didn't know Aizen, the time she worked in Soul Society the brunet had still been just the vice-captain of the fifth division. Urahara didn't tell her of the other male's God- like interpretation of reality or misdeeds, just that their relationship was kind of hanging on a tread. 

She smiled softly at him. "You made it possible for male couples to fulfill their wish of a child and yet decided to keep it a secret. Confidentiality aside, you realized a miracle." 

Kisuke looked down. You couldn't really call it a miracle. She didn't understand the kind of damage the orb caused or the way it influenced people in a bad way. 

"You're at the exact right age for children. In human years you're even nearing the end of that youthful faze. It's normal to be worried and unsure of the future when hearing such news." 

He remarked to the midwife that he was still in his mid-thirties counting human years, but she commented late thirties if he hadn't slept at all. 

"Love isn't as romantic as they show on television. It's something you should continue to work on, every household has its problems. Visit me after consultation hours with your lover, I can assure you that the sound of the child's beating heart will change your mind. It's not the baby you're worried about." 

The clinic attached to the house was run by the midwife's daughter but she would step into her duties again for them, whatever Kisuke's choice was in the end. 

When he arrived back home, he looked around for Sousuke. Last night the blond had slept in the guest room, Aizen and he hadn't said a word to each other. 

Sousuke was taking a bath and shot him a fierce glare when he entered the bathroom. Undressing, he told the brunet to stay when he had made motions to get out of the tub. Slipping in behind Aizen, he carefully put his arms around the other man. 

He told him about his visit to the midwife and that they could go together in the next evening. The brunet had tried to wrench Kisuke's arms from around his stomach, snapping at him about how he could possibly have the nerve to tell him something like that. 

He tried to calm Sousuke down. "Relax, I'm not asking you to abort the pregnancy, I just… it's just a regular checkup." Urahara didn't know if he would still have the heart in removing it if he was confronted by the child in the clinic. The situation would suddenly get a lot closer to him, even if the midwife still gave them the choice, it was obvious she wasn't exactly planning to let Kisuke decide something like that, and definitely not on his own. 

Sousuke relaxed in the others' hold, putting his head back against Kisuke's shoulder. "You have no idea how glad I am that you changed your mind." He grinned. The blond would let his emotions take over, his conscience wouldn't be able to let himself go through with something like that. 

Urahara was too emotional, his norms and values too soft for the standard Shinigami. It worked to his advantage though, no way would he have let Kisuke abort it anyways. The blond was not getting in his way to the Soul Palace! 

-0- 

The midwife instructed Sousuke to lie down on the medical table and remove his shirt so she could get to his stomach. Her hands hovered over his abdomen, concentrating her reiatsu over the area. Aizen watched her closely as Kisuke stood beside him, clutching the others hand tightly. 

"I think congratulations are in order, the child's responses speak clearly, it's a lively and healthy being." Of course the child was healthy and alive, he could have told her that much. "But I am a bit concerned…" 

She started preparing one of the machines that stood next to the table. Urahara looked at him and turned to the midwife, inquiring what was wrong. 

"The reiatsu pressure, it's not the standard level for a child at that age." Sousuke glanced at Kisuke who still had a worried look stuck on his face. 

So the Hogyoku had done its job. It had passed down some of its powers already, hopefully not too much. He still needed the orb's full potential when taking the Soul King's place. 

She rubbed some cold substance on his stomach, passing some sort of machinery over it while looking at the screen in front of her. Kisuke tried to steal glances at what she was looking at. 

"You're around 13 weeks right now," She turned the screen so they were able to see it better, turning on the sound. "You can hear the two heartbeats clearly." 

Urahara smiled, tears glistening in his eyes, sentimental fool. Before the implications became clear to the blond. "What? Two?! I still have to get used to the idea…of it being one…but two?" 

Aizen was practically radiating, smiling largely at the simple statement; double the chance that one could be a boy, perfect. 

She showed them the places of the hearts and the umbilical cords so they could get a better grasp of the image on the screen. She said maybe that's why she had felt double the pressure. 

"No, it's the Hogyoku," Kisuke clarified, nodding at the pulsing orb that was visible. "Its powers are… they're given to the children." 

"Not everything right?" Sousuke asked hesitatingly. Kisuke shook his head in a nonchalant way. 

"You truly created a miracle Urahara." The midwife smiled kindly. 

Aizen agreed, charmingly adding. "He did, he truly is a genius." 

She reassured Urahara when the blond still seemed slightly unsure about the situation, handing over some folders on taking care of a baby and dealing with pregnancy. 

Aizen raised a brow when he specifically got the folder 'Becoming a mother.' 

Kisuke chuckled "Mommy Sousuke? Has a nice ring to it." 

Aizen frowned, he would not be called that, he would be the father. 

"If my calculations are correct you would be due around mid-April." 

Wait…birth? How were they going to be born? Sousuke had been so busy trying to get a child that the birth itself never crossed his mind. He looked at Kisuke and quietly asked him how the birth of the twins would proceed. 

The blond faced him with a wide smile, talking about labor, a birth canal, five centimeter opening and the pushing. 

The horrible expression that crossed his face had Kisuke instantly laughing. Finding out it was a joke, he had hit the idiot, and hard. It was anything but funny! 

The midwife explained it instead, while the blond rubbed his sore shoulder. "The babies will be borne by means of C-section. As the pregnancy progresses I will give you the precise date the procedure will take place." She warned Urahara that Aizen needed rest and should not be put under any stress. 

Sousuke smiled smugly at him, sweetly saying "You'll have to do everything now, my love." 

Kisuke smirked. "What was your excuse before the pregnancy?" 

The midwife stepped in before it could turn into a discussion. Prescribing some vitamins and scheduling the next consultation visit. 

-0- 

The following weeks, the shopkeeper had gradually gotten used to the idea of the twins. The blond got overly concerned over him. Things he was supposed to do and avoid in his condition, the same about the foods he should stay away from and nutrients that were definitely needed. 

Kisuke researched a lot about the pregnancy, too much in his opinion. Sousuke hadn't really looked twice at the folders or the baby books the other had specially bought. Yes, they were expecting, but did the blond have to make such a big deal out of it? 

Kisuke's enthusiasm was sometimes adorable, until the blond forbade him from drinking more than one cup of tea per day. Aizen's morning sickness had finally subsided and he could again eat and drink the things he favored before the pregnancy, that is until Kisuke stepped in. 

Reminding Urahara that he needed to secure the house from the Soul Society's prying eyes, relieved the brunet from the blond's suffocating worrisome behavior. 

It didn't take long for the blond to come up with an invisible shield that covered the whole house, masking the babies reiatsu while being indoors. For the outside areas, he just modified the concealing reiatsu cloaks into a band that could be wound around Sousuke's stomach underneath his clothes. 

Fortunately, it also kept his ever growing stomach from being too noticeable. Sousuke wore loose clothes, in the beginning that were enough to hide it. Later on he started to wear the band inside the house too. 

His stomach just kept getting bigger, pregnancy was a lot harder than he had imagined. He was going to be grateful of the other’s support, of that he was certain. 

The brunet was well into his fourth month when they visited a baby store, they needed to slowly get some stuff ready after all. Kisuke's excitement had toned down a tad bit at seeing some of the price tags. 

"The twins aren't even born yet, and I'm already ruined." The blond whined, fanning himself as they walked through the store. 

He had told Kisuke to stop complaining, babies were pricey. And Urahara had retorted that they shouldn't necessarily look at the most expensive things. The blond called him over to one of the cribs and Aizen made sure his expression showed exactly what he thought of that. "Our children will only get the best." 

He heard Kisuke mutter in a defeated tone, "That's what I feared." 

Sousuke went in search of something more his style. His sight landed on a cradle fit for royalty. The white mesh drapes creating a luxurious effect. He called over one of the store employees but was nudged by Kisuke who mouthed 'Don't even think about it.' 

Sousuke smiled warmly and asked the clerk for the cost of the crib. The woman told them the price and he looked over at the blond, Kisuke seemed to be okay with that. Until she added "…for the accessories." 

"Wait, just for the accessories?" Kisuke stuttered. The store clerk nodded, giving them the whole cost of the bed. "Uh…we'll think about it." The other answered before Sousuke could, when the employee was out of sight the blond told him "No, definitely not." 

When the children were born Sousuke couldn't leave for the Soul Palace instantly, he needed to recover from the caesarean section first and the twins were probably best taken into the palace at a decent age; when they could talk and walk already. 

If he had to wait for a couple of more years, he expected a real nursery. One that his children deserved. 

The blond walked over to another bed, saying they could add drapes if that's what he wanted. Aizen stayed by his choice, crossing his arms, "I want this one." Urahara would give in. 

Kisuke put a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples as he said something Sousuke couldn't understand before the blond walked over to him. "I don't think the twins will fit in the cradle together." 

"Of course not, we need two of them." Urahara's eyes bulged out, the blond looked ready to faint, fluttering his fan a bit faster. 

"Urahara-san, what are you doing here?" They turned around, Rukia and Inoue were standing behind them, looking surprised at seeing them in a place like this. 

Kuchiki had glared his way, while Inoue nodded shyly in a way of greeting him. She didn't seem so vengeful, capturing her as bait and attacking her fiancé seemed to be forgotten. Though she never really had any reason to complain; no harm had befallen her after all. 

"Uh…we're…that's to say…" 

He glanced at Urahara, who still seemed slightly flustered, trying to come up with an excuse. Sousuke decided to step in. "We're here to buy something for Kisuke's cousin." 

"Yeah…she gave birth…to a baby." The blond finished, looking around to avoid looking in their eyes. 

Kuchiki remarked how she didn't know Kisuke still had any family members left. 

"Neither did I. Anyways what are you two doing here huh? Abarai-san couldn't keep his hands off of you?" The blond held his arms as if he was cradling a child. 

Rukia shook her head quickly. "Nii-sama would kill Renji." She added how they were just here to get something for a mutual friend's baby shower. 

Urahara laughed awkwardly before announcing that Sousuke and he really had to go, giving the blond an opportunity to run away from the expensive cradle. 

He was going to buy it though. Sousuke was not going to let the blond forget. 

-0- 

"Fifteen ways to make him cum?" Aizen read over Grimmjow's shoulder, the panther shut the magazine tightly. "My, my you've been busy in your free days." 

His Espada was supposed to be cleaning the shop. 

"As if. Maybe something for ya?" 

He chuckled. "No, I know fifty ways to make Kisuke cum." 

The panther covered his ears childishly. "Too much information! Besides could ya be more discrete? Your whimpering cries are heard embarrassingly loud even in the shop." 

Sousuke smiled and commanded him to start cleaning again, not read gossip. 

But Grimmjow went on, loudly yelling "Along the lines of, 'Ah! Yah Kisuke! Right there!'..." 

Aizen shook his head at the idiot, he did not say that. 

"Kisuke I want your big cock-" 

"Ah? I didn't know you were interested in me that way." Aizen grinned when Grimmjow's head snapped to Urahara, who stood in the doorway. "But I do have to disappoint you though, I'm happily taken and you're not exactly my type." 

The blue haired one hid away his mortified red face in the magazine. Kisuke however grabbed the magazine from his hands, commenting that Yoruichi had been looking for that one. "You do realize it's centered around women?" 

Sousuke clicked his tongue, faking disappointment. 

"Ya deserve each other!" Grimmjow grumbled. 

Kisuke rolled up the magazine, gave the Espada a slap with it, before pointing it at the counters, telling him to get on with his work. 

Sousuke smiled at the blond when Kisuke winked at him and returned to the private quarters. He turned to look at the panther, who was still growling curses under his breath, but at least had started doing his job again. 

"The Kurosaki's going to get married next month, any idea how you will confess your love to him? Crash his wedding ceremony perhaps and declare it in front of everyone?" 

Grimmjow sighed "And be rejected? Yeah, didn't think so, Ichi's… Why the hell do ya care anyways?!" 

"You stay, my Espada, naturally I care." The blue haired one looked at him. "All your deeds reflect on me, so don't do anything too stupid mhh." 

The panther scoffed. "Selfish asshole." 

He reminded him to watch his language as he moved to the screen door, but before he could open it, Grimmjow called out to him. "Oh Aizen-sama, I can't help but notice, but are you gaining weight?" The blue haired one smirked as he turned around facing away from Aizen. 

Sousuke looked down at himself, feeling a little self-conscious as he quickly disappeared behind the screen. Making sure to instantly check his reflection in the mirror. "Kisuke?!" 

The blond hugged him from the back, asking what was wrong. "Have I gained weight?" 

Urahara cleared his throat. That…was a dangerous question, one that he had dreaded to hear. Aizen was a very vain person. 

Of course, the brunet's stomach protruded, but, hey, what did you expect? He was carrying twins after all. Any answer would be the wrong answer, whatever he said. And lying to Sousuke didn't seem practical either, the other practically invented lying. 

"What?" He tried acting as if he didn't hear the brunet, but Sousuke repeated the question, firmer this time. Kisuke answered carefully, that, yes he gained some weight, also making sure he added that it was normal in his condition. 

"Where?" 

Aizen didn't really cut him any slack. Maybe if he joked about it, it would alleviate it. "Your cheeks, they have gotten fuller," Sousuke turned his head in different angles, trying to see if it was true. "And your thighs…Not to mention your ass." The brunet's eyes narrowed. 

Uh oh, maybe not a good idea. "Are you hungry? I'll get us some take out." He kissed the others cheek and made sure to leave the house as fast as possible. 

As he went, he let his mind wander. After their visit to the midwife, Kisuke had still been slightly apprehensive on becoming a parent in the near future. All of his free time would go to the twins then. 

He kept himself busy with inventing at first, it was more of a hobby now. Until Aizen came along and whisked away his spare time. Not all of it though, Sousuke demanded to be left alone at times. 

Babies needed a lot of attention. Newborns slept irregularly in the beginning, waking up every two to four hours. Exactly the time they will also need their bottle. Kisuke would surely be sleep deprived by then. Sousuke had reminded him that he'd also be there, but Aizen losing his own sleep for someone else? He had to see that before he would believe it. 

The cost of all the necessities they would need was okay, they would manage. Kisuke had money enough, but he needed to keep Sousuke in check with it. If he let the brunet spend it… well, there simply wouldn't be enough. It couldn't really sustain Aizen's expensive tastes. 

The thing that concerned him most was Sousuke's involvement when raising the twins and their relationship. It luckily had been a while since they had gotten in any violent verbal wars. Kisuke had learned to deal with the others dangerous mood swings. Whenever the brunet was in a vindictive, foul mood, Kisuke would still sometimes get his own sort of revenge, but for the most part he learned that ignoring was the best method for dealing with it. 

The arrival of the twins would be another major situation to adapt to. They would eventually pass the baby stage and develop their own personalities. God forbid they inherit Aizen's lovely character. Urahara didn't think he would survive that. 

Sousuke didn't seem all that worried about what was to come, in fact he didn't seem all that interested in the pregnancy at all. While it had been Aizen who had wanted kids in the first place. 

He had to practically force Aizen to learn about what was to come and change in the first months the infants were born. On how he had to check if the milk was too hot, the bath water the right temperature, … 

Sousuke had remarked that he knew all of that already, he didn't need revision on the subject. 

He questioned his cocky lover and of course, the answers were incorrect, Aizen didn't know anything about child care. 

Kisuke hoped that the arrival of the twins would mellow the others' egotistical nature. Becoming a parent would normally change someone… It would cause troubles if he had to raise the children alone, and at the same time keep the brunet in check. It would lead to heavy discussions over their already opposite opinions. 

And then there was the twins' natural high reiatsu, probably one of the main reasons Aizen wanted kids. 

But Kisuke would be dammed if he let the other use their children as mini toy soldiers against the Seireitei. 

-0- 

"Where are you going?" He asked Sousuke as the brunet passed his lab, walking in the direction of the training field. Kisuke was typing up some of his research after coming back from a brief visit to Las Noches. He would rather spend time with Sousuke, but his research was important. 

"Taking a soak, do I have permission, General?" The brunet replied, amusedly, with a conceited look. 

"Permission denied." Sousuke sighed and entered his lover's laboratory, watching him. "You're not allowed to take such high temperature baths in your condition." 

"Not while in my first trimester. I'm in my second, genius, so it's fine." 

The brunet turned around but Kisuke stopped him with a call. "Sousuke, I don't want you to take any risks." His lover rolled his eyes and threw some folders on the desk, as the brunet nagged on about his controlling habits. 

If he let Aizen do whatever he pleased, Kisuke feared complications. And he didn't know how far the Hogyoku actually protected the pregnancy. The orb had still been in its testing faze when Aizen decided to take over. 

He asked what the brunet was drinking when he saw him sipping from the mug he was holding. 

"Poison." Sousuke smirked. The blond kept on a serious expression. "Tea." Kisuke was about to ask how many cups he had had, but as he opened his mouth he was interrupted. "First." 

The devilish look sent over the rim of the cup told him it wasn't true. Urahara stood up, Sousuke stepping back, when the blond approached, hiding the mug behind his back. "It's the last, I promise." 

He shook his head dismissively at the brunet's deceptive smile. Taking a look at the folders his lover had thrown down, the blond realized that they were traveling brochures. 

"Nice destination, hmm?" Sousuke said while leaning against him, looking at the folders over Kisuke's shoulder. 

They had traveled to Hawaii not too long ago, but apparently Sousuke wanted to leave again. It would have to wait until they had the kids, make that until the children were old enough to travel with them. 

"I'm allowed to travel until the eighth month after consulting a doctor." He reminded Aizen that the brunet also had to consult with him first too, and Kisuke said no. 

"Fine, we go after the birth of the twins." 

And carry all the stuff the infants needed in that early stage, absolutely not. 

"Then we'll ask a babysitter to watch the kids." 

They weren't even born yet and Aizen wanted to drop off their children already? 

Besides leaving the kids in the hands of a human would be dangerous, they wouldn't recognize the threat of Hollows nor Shinigami. Urahara wouldn't be comfortable in leaving the twins in another's hands, no amount of security measurements would solve that. 

"You cannot escape that danger here Kisuke, as long as you stay in Karakura town, the stifling hold of Soul Society will follow." 

Moving entirely? An even worse idea. Urahara couldn't bear to leave everything here. The location was perfect, the shop worked and the commerce underneath the store just as much, the Seireitei needed him. 

"You're too narrow minded. You have got to think outside of the box." 

He was open minded enough, Aizen's plans were just always a little too delusional. 

"Be glad you were banned from Soul Society by my doing, what would you have become without my help?" 

Glad?! No, he needed to remain calm. He wasn't going to give Sousuke the satisfaction. "Probably a renowned scientist." 

Aizen gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't think so. Someone else would have come along and used its powers in a different light, the Hogyoku would have gotten you in trouble one way or another." 

Ignoring such comments was difficult, Aizen wanted a reaction out of him. 

"You can become a scientist for the real world in another city. Think of the freedom we would have." 

Sousuke had intertwined one of their hands as he said it. Kisuke kissed their linked hands before replying, "We stay here, any destination you had in mind for our future trip?" 

Sousuke's expression turned grim, pursing his lips as he tried to school his features into his usual charming smile. He had to applaud his lover for being so skilled in trying to stay friendly, the emotions that could cross Aizen's face in a second… 

"Yes Spain. I love the country; it reminds me of Hueco Mundo." 

Kisuke took a look at the pictures in the brochure. The white building, probably a hotel, did resemble the fortress, and the sand surrounding it could be mistaken for the desert. That is if you forgot all the tropical extras; the swimming pool, the palm trees, but Spain was in Europe. The flight would be longer than to Hawaii, and Aizen's first time flying didn't go so smooth. "How can you love a country when you haven't been there yet?" 

"I love the language; it has something sensual about it, don't you agree?" 

The blond reminded him that he couldn't understand the language, and neither could Aizen. The brunet remarked how he did understand the language, that he could even speak it. 

Sousuke was bluffing again, a couple of words didn't mean you understood a whole different language. 

Requesting the brunet say something in Spanish, Aizen looked at him "Te amo." 

Kisuke looked back at him, about to ask what it meant. 

"I love you," 

Urahara's heart skipped a beat. Those three words were spoken in complete earnest, no contempt visible. 

The brunet smiled. "Is what it means." Leaving the room after taking the folders with him, leaving Kisuke standing there. It was another vengeful act of the other. He needed to remind himself multiple times now, that Sousuke's behavior wasn't only influenced by the Hogyoku alone anymore, the pregnancy added fuel to Aizen's fiery personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Urahara accepted the pregnancy easily. Does this mean that he forgot the fact that Aizen did it behind his back? No, absolutely not, best believe that problem is going to return in later discussions. But I wanted them to keep the peace between them at least for now, since drama is lurking around the corner…  
> Also don’t forget to check out my newest story; Deceptive perceptions, it’s a bad Urahara so it will definitely be something for those interested in a ‘tougher’ Kisuke.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued support! I really appreaciate it!

**Chapter 18**

Kisuke came back from visiting Tessai, having required some extra information for what he was planning. Urahara had to ask for news about Soul Society through other people, making sure that the Seireitei couldn't meddle into his affairs too much. If he stayed away from the Shinigami world as much as he could they wouldn't be able to get an opportunity to ask about Aizen. 

When he entered the store Ururu asked him if he could look for Jinta, the redhead went off again and it was too busy to handle the store on her own. 

The teen was probably hiding away from his duties again. The blond went in search of him, passing Aizen who was relaxing on the sofa, finding him when the blond heard a lot of noise coming from the toilet. The redhead banged on the door to be let out. 

"Jinta, don't even try, just turn the key. There is no way that you could have locked yourself in." It would have been the worst excuse to ever pass the teen's lips. 

"No! Your crazy boyfriend did! I'm telling you, he lost a couple of screws!" 

He told the teen to calm down, he would be let out soon. 

What did Aizen do this time? 

Kisuke stood in front of the culprit a bit later, the brunet was reading a book. "Did you lock in Jinta?" The brunet nodded calmly. "Why?" 

Sousuke glanced at him over the rim of the book. "Because he got on my nerves." 

Jinta could sometimes be a hand full but to lock him up? He knelt beside the couch, taking the book out of the brunet's hands. "Will you lock up our children when they misbehave?" 

Aizen replied that he wouldn't do that, their children would be disciplined, formed by his hand. Kisuke told Sousuke that violence wouldn't solve anything. "That's not what I meant. They will just get a decent upbringing, not like that brat." 

The blond entirely ignored the indirect accusation of Jinta's upbringing. It sounded as if Aizen thought he could decide the kids' personalities. 

He told the brunet to let Jinta out, Sousuke smiled sweetly and did as he was requested. The other was in a good mood if that was all it took. 

Kisuke had noticed that Aizen's phone had lit up, he took the mobile into his hand. 

Missed call from an unknown number? 

Sliding aside the screen he was asked to enter the code. The brunet was a lot smarter with technology than he let on if he managed to do something like this. But why would he need a code? Why was his phone on silent in the first place? 

"What are you doing?" 

He turned to look at his lover, saying he had a missed call. 

"Why were you looking through my phone?" 

Kisuke asked him if he was hiding something, to which Aizen said he had no secrets from him. He told the brunet he shouldn't worry about it than. 

Sousuke snatched the phone back. "That's the only privacy I have, I would like you to stay out of it." 

The defensive tone didn't exactly reflect his 'no secrets' from you statement. 

"How would you react if I checked your phone?" 

Kisuke took out his phone and gave the other the mobile, adding that he didn't mind. The brunet shrugged his shoulders. "What? You think that gives you the right to go through mine?" 

"Sousuke, take it easy okay? If you have nothing to hide why become so defensive about it?" 

The other answered calmly that he wasn't angry. "Besides what would I have to hide from you?" 

Kisuke couldn't directly come up with something that he might have to hide. "You're getting an awful lot of phone calls for it to be just some random sellers." 

"You think I'm cheating on you?" 

The blond looked at the others' schooled features. 

"That would be quite ridiculous, tell me how I would have to do that when I'm not allowed out of the house?" Sousuke wet his bottom lip, seemingly in thought "Unless…I had you under my spell, made you think it was me standing in front of you, in your bed at night. While in actuality I'm with someone else," 

The brunet caressed Kisuke's cheek. "But I would need Kyouka Suigetsu for that to work," He watched the brunet's eyes form that welcoming smile. "Unless… I had help from someone else. Someone who had gotten my sword out of Soul Society's hold and reunited me with it," 

Aizen licked the seam of the blond's lips, pushing their lips together for a deep kiss. "Now that, would cause a lot of trouble for you, my love. It would mean you fell for my wicked game again." He ended devilishly. 

Urahara grabbed the hand that caressed his cheek, the brunet's wrist had long since healed, but Kisuke applied pressure on exactly the same spot the fracture had been. 

Aizen had tensed, saying it was a joke. "Kisuke…it hurts." 

At times like these, he would have no qualms about using the electric shocks as punishment, though not in combination with the pregnancy. But he couldn't let that comment pass either. The blond let go of the others' wrist, reminding him to never make a joke like that again. How long the other would remember that warning was the real question. 

It had made him wary of the brunet's behavior, Sousuke noticed and offered to let Kisuke check the phone anyway, turning around first. "Deleting crucial information huh?" The other shook his head, ticked in the code and gave him the mobile. 

There were no messages, only a couple of missed calls from the unknown number. If Sousuke was really hiding something he would be smart enough to clear all his tracks. 

His lover had smiled when he handed it back. "I told you, nothing to hide." 

Kisuke was still slightly apprehensive over it, and Aizen had naturally made up to him. If the brunet hadn't made up, he would have denied the others' surprise. 

Hueco Mundo would be empty tomorrow and the days following. Soul Society would be busy enough preparing for a visit from the Soul King. The king had decided to come down and inspect some things. Double the security would be needed in the Seireitei which gave Urahara the chance of giving Aizen his desired mini trip. 

Sousuke's cuffed reiatsu couldn't be felt and Kisuke himself was allowed unto the grounds for research, so no problem. Not even the childrens' reiatsu would be a reason to get any alarm bells going off in Soul Society yet. The pressures were still too small for it to be felt as intruding entities. 

Aizen had been ecstatic hearing the news, apologizing again for the misplaced joke. The brunet was anxious to go and truly acted on his best behavior for the rest of the day and night. 

-0- 

While they entered Las Noches, Aizen cursed the Quincies at seeing the state of the fortress. 

"I know they ruined a lot." He told the brunet. 

His lover asked if they were all gone, as far as Kisuke knew the most nationalistic were killed, locked in maximum security centers or sent to hell. Some changed sides and even helped the Shinigami now. 

"If I had known they would have destroyed the grounds I built up…" 

Kisuke looked at his lover's expression, the brunet had put his soul into Hueco Mundo as much as the blond had made it in the real world. Sousuke had lived here for years since his defection. During the others' reign there was life here. 

Aizen's dictatorship had been different from Juha Bach. Sousuke had left Soul Society alone once stationed here, only after getting the crazy idea to unify with the Hogyoku did he change his mind. 

He pulled the brunet into the palace when Sousuke kept looking at the desolation around them. "Your throne room is still complete, hun." 

But the inside had seen its better times too, the chaos around them still clear; broken pillars, the rubble, crushed walls,… 

While the Shinigami had cleaned up most, the Hollow world was not of their concern. And to Mayuri it seemed a great place to built up a lab. 

But, seeing Sousuke really disheartened over it made Kisuke rethink of Kurotsuchi's plans in a negative way. If the scientist was finished with his plans, nothing would remain of Sousuke's once 'owned' realm. 

Kisuke held out a hand to the brunet, leading him to his throne as if he were a king. The other sat down, smiling sweetly at him, thanking him for an opportunity like this. 

He smiled back saying it wasn't over yet. Surely the other must know that there were more places to Hueco Mundo than just the throne room. 

They went through the fortress together. Some of the places were changed or completely destroyed, courtesy of the Quincies which had Sousuke clenching his teeth numerous of times. The brunet couldn't really hide his distaste for them. 

Kisuke had enough of seeing the brunet's irritation and tugged Sousuke into the direction of his former bedroom. 

"Do I even want to know in what kind of state that room was left in?" 

Urahara told him he would be surprised and not in a bad way. Kisuke had made sure that the room was decent first and fixed it up a bit. The king sized bed was made up with clean sheets and the rest of the room was thoroughly cleaned as well. Finished off with candles. 

And just before entering Hueco Mundo he brought in food, the dishes were filled with the brunet's favorite. The terrace that overlooked the desert a perfect place. 

The brunet looked around, going straight to the balcony, leaning against the ledge. Aizen questioned absent-mindedly if he could still call it his own room if that Quincy leader had occupied it. 

Urahara shrugged. "Don't know if he did, I was thinking more of you and Gin..." 

The other answered that Gin didn't sleep here. 

"Oh I see, he was thanked for his services and then made to return to his chamber?" 

When the brunet smirked and nodded, Kisuke was actually pretty happy to hear that. They certainly had had an odd relationship, no strings attached. But, just mutual pleasure meant that Gin never was competition. 

"Guess that makes me pretty lucky that I have the honor of being allowed to sleep next to you." the blond said as he embraced the other, a chuckle was his answer. 

Sousuke looked out over the desert, his eyes raking over the land with a look that could only be described as yearning. "This is where I long to be." 

Kisuke raised a brow at the soft words. "With me or Hueco Mundo?" 

"Both." 

The blond tightened his embrace, it was disconcerting how truthful it sounded. 

"I was truly happy here, I had everything I wanted. If there is anything, anyplace I would drop everything for it would be here." 

Kisuke looked sadly at his lover. The way Sousuke spoke about the land, true longing in his voice, it made the blond feel as if it was almost wrong to rob him of that freedom. 

"Kisuke if you would give me back my powers, I could rebuild the place." 

The request had taken longer that he thought it would. But the way Sousuke had started to recently talk about Las Noches in an almost sentimental way should have made him expect it. It's what made Aizen so lost. All those lies had built up to nothing, the brunet would never know what it is that he truly wanted. 

"I could create new Arrancar, make sure the Hollows have a decent chance at returning to the desert. And with you next to me, think about what a force we would form against Soul Society." 

Kisuke stayed silent, his intentions as good as they seemed were coupled with spiteful hate towards the Seireitei. He couldn't get Sousuke's rebellion out of him, he couldn't fix Aizen's need for power. 

"Think of all the freedom our children would have." 

He looked away from his lover, tricky list to involve their kids in his pleading. 

"You and me against Soul Society, you could experiment with everything you wanted here." 

He stopped Aizen's unrealistic dreams. "Sousuke, my loyalty lies in the Seireitei." 

It was a mistake to look back at the brunet, seeing the silent plea in his eyes. "You would chose them over me?" 

Urahara looked down. "If you threaten the Shinigami world than I have no other choice." Aizen sighed and he took the brunet's cheeks into his hands. "There is nothing more I wish for than to grant all your wants, I truly do. But that is something I cannot promise." Sousuke closed his eyes. "You can't expect me to betray Soul Society." Kisuke whispered to the brunet, softly kissing him. 

Aizen reopened his eyes to refocus on the landscape. Urahara would never voluntarily give his powers back. The blond wouldn't even reconstruct Hueco Mundo with him. 

The blond's love should be obvious, yet the other refused to say those words and refused to sacrifice everything for him. Kisuke had a poor way of showing it if he couldn't even bring himself to stand alongside Aizen. 

Kisuke was too loyal, only for the wrong side. 

If it had been Kisuke with him instead of Gin, Sousuke's reign would have turned out grander. With a mastermind like the blond he would have won the war. Ichigo would have permanently lost his powers and Sousuke's strength wouldn't have been locked down by the blond. 

The Seireitei wouldn't have stood a chance against them. 

But it was too late to change the blond's mind now. He should have done that in their academy years when the other was still naïve and easily manipulated. 

If he had focused more on Kisuke's abilities then, he would have seen the potential in him sooner. Only Sousuke had been blinded by his hate for the blond at that time. Afraid Kisuke was one step ahead of him and would use the orb for his own gain. 

He hadn't looked twice at the good nature behind Kisuke's goofy exterior. The blond had done it for research purposes, no evil intentions at all. 

Urahara could be so much more, the blond wasn't using his mind to its full potential. He should have used advantage of Kisuke's love then and steered him in the right direction. 

Aizen's Hogyoku alone didn't receive the expected results, Urahara's try on the orb was better, more developed but it was only by fusing the orbs that the stone reacted like it should; it was by their combined efforts. 

Just by themselves, together Kisuke and he would have been a force Soul Society wouldn't have been prepared for. 

He looked at the blond whose gray eyes were still centered on him. 

"Promise me one thing." He could see the blond's hesitation as he said; anything. "Promise me that you'll take me more to Hueco Mundo." 

Kisuke kissed his neck sweetly saying "I'll do my best." 

If the blond thought Sousuke would leave it at that, he was gravely mistaken. 

The other motioned to the food on the table, but he declined suggesting that they should skip dinner. 

He pushed their mouths together in a needy way. Sneaking a tongue between Kisuke's lips as he pulled the blond closer to him. Insistently pushing and prodding the other's tongue to respond more fervently. 

Urahara was being too gentle, he didn't need the other's soft touches or kisses right now. Not when the blond openly confessed his disloyalty to him. 

Not interested in any actions that resembled love, if the blond couldn't show his love, he didn't have to make love either. 

When Kisuke's responses turned a little more dominating, Sousuke knew he caught the other's interest. The battle in their mouths beginning to get heated. He wrapped his lips around Kisuke's tongue, sucking the organ in a way that drove the blond wild. A buck of the other's hips against his made that clear. 

He directed his attention to the shopkeeper's neck, pushing aside the shoulder length blond locks so he could trace kisses along Kisuke's collarbone. Having found out it was one of the other's erogenous zones. He nipped the protruded flesh while the other moaned his name. 

He felt the blond's hands wander underneath his shirt, sliding to his lower back, loosening the band that Sousuke kept around his stomach. The brunet wanted to protest, if the children's reiatsu would be felt, Soul Society might be alerted, but Kisuke reassured him. 

He hoped for the blond's sake that was the case as he focused his attention back on pleasing Kisuke, kissing his neckline as he stroked Urahara's nape teasingly. Sucking the flesh into his mouth, adding enough force to leave a mark, soothing the bite with his tongue afterwards. 

The other's breathing had become heavy, the blond grasped the underside of his shirt and pulled it over Sousuke's head. Tilting the brunet's chin up to connect them, their tongues clashing fiercely again. 

Kisuke's hands roamed his bared body, his fingers trailing his chest and squeezing his sides heatedly. 

The rubbing of Kisuke's tongue against his and the blond's incredibly hot breath, together with Kisuke's unyielding thrusts against the brunet's erection and thigh made him slacken in the other's hold. 

Sousuke pushed off the dark green haori, the cloak falling on the ground, followed closely by the samue top. Urahara's strong favor for the traditional styles made him easily undressed, the loose clothes sliding off effortlessly. 

He felt the other's palm rest on his stomach and directed the hand down to his groin. Connecting their lips again to avoid hearing the blond's mushy talk. He was not going to ruin the mood! 

Sousuke made direct work of pushing the other's pants and underwear down. The blond shook off the clogs and stepped out of the cotton materials that had fallen down his legs. 

He was pushed over towards the bed as the blond slid off the rest of Aizen's clothes. Kisuke remarked how he should start wearing loosened clothing, especially now. Before the blond came to hover over him, both of Kisuke's hands on either side of his head. 

The blond dipped his tongue in between Sousuke's parted lips, but he turned his head away to disconnect them, looking up at the breathless blond he said "I want you to fuck me like you did in Hawaii." 

When Kisuke kept staring he told the other to get on with it. "That sounds hot…" the brunet could hear the unspoken 'but' at the end of the sentence. He questioned him what was wrong and the blond glanced at his stomach. God! He was with child, not dying! 

"I thought you said you would fulfill all my wants." the other nodded, bending down to lovingly kiss him but Sousuke turned his head away again, inquiring why he wouldn't want to take him. "Am I not attractive to you anymore now? Don't you want to fuck me?" 

The blond had lowered his head to trail kisses along his chest, murmuring "No." 

"No?!" Aizen questioned, leaning back on his elbows. 

Kisuke realized the mistake he had made, his gray eyes softening. "That's not what I meant. I mean yes you're attractive, you're gorgeous but no I do not want to take you like that. I'm not going to risk hurting the twins." 

He could practically throw Kisuke off the balcony ledge right now. Especially when the blond dipped his head back down again to continue his track, sweet kisses around his nipples, taking the buds in between his lips, lightly sucking. 

"Gin would," The blond's gray eyes snapped to his. "He would fulfill my wants." Sousuke mockingly crooned out. 

That did the trick. 

The gray eyes narrowed as he felt Kisuke's teeth pierce the bud, his demeanor changed from gentle to rough in a second. Sousuke moaned when he felt the blond doing the same to the other nipple. 

Urahara's hand had traveled down to take the brunet's cock into his hand, pumping furiously while worrying the bud further between his teeth, it was beginning to feel a little painful. But he couldn't call the blond on it, not with the way the other stroked his firm flesh, in a rapid way to bring Sousuke to completion. 

His body had become taut, trying to get the other's mouth off of him but at the same time pushing his hips into Kisuke's fist. But each time his hand came in contact with the blond locks they were pushed away again. 

Right before coming he managed to pull Urahara's hand off. 

Kisuke finally let go of the sensitive bud. "You don't want to come?" 

Sousuke shook his head, gasping out that he didn't want to finish so soon. 

Grinning mischievously the blond said "If that's what you wish." 

Sousuke felt his legs being spread as Kisuke ran his fingers teasingly down the brunet's length down to his balls. He closed his eyes when Kisuke followed that track, feeling the blond push his thighs wider as the blond's tongue licked along his perineum and jerked away when that tongue licked over his entrance. 

"No." He told Kisuke as he pushed against the shopkeeper's shoulders to push him away. 

The blond captured his hands, telling him to lay still. "Shh…it's okay." 

The demeaning way Urahara sometimes hushed him in bed, lit a fire in him, a hot burning feeling that was coupled with shame. 

He felt Kisuke's wet muscle press against him again, the brunet arched his back, trying to squirm away from the insistent blond. 

Urahara's answer was to grab his hips and squeeze his cheeks apart to push his tongue in. He gasped out at the feeling of the wet appendage in such an intimate place. The roaming of the other's tongue didn't stop, even adding his hand around the brunet's arousal again. 

The pulls around his rigid flesh turning faster as did the prodding inside of him. Sousuke clenched his teeth to keep from whimpering out, pushing his hands against the blond's head. But Kisuke pushed them away aggressively. "Aizen stop it! Just relax." 

Sousuke couldn't answer the other's command, too busy trying to keep the noises at bay, especially when Urahara's fist squeezed tighter around the brunet's cock and his tongue twisted just so that had him ready to ride out the pleasure. 

But just before the peak the blond came back up and released his cock, Sousuke wanted to cry out at the second denied orgasm. His skin was wet with sweat and he glared as best as he could in this situation at the blond's grin. "Looking a little flushed there Sousuke." 

He was about to tell him to shut up but Kisuke's spit covered fingers that suddenly filled him tore a throaty cry out instead. 

The other's fingers reached deep inside of him, alternating between crooking them and spreading them widely. 

The blond's eyes came in contact with his and Sousuke saw the other wink before the blond wrapped his hot mouth around his throbbing cock, humming around him pleasantly. 

Aizen pushing his hips deeper into that wet cavern forced Kisuke to hold him down with his free hand. He groaned and tried to push the blond's head lower. 

"Ah ah…" Came Kisuke's muffled warning, the vibrations causing Sousuke to reach out anyway. To which Kisuke's fingering stopped, pulled out roughly to grab his hand. The blond released the brunet's cock from his mouth, demanding to keep his hands out of the way. "Next time I'll bind them." 

The fingers returned deep inside, the blond angled his wrist to forcefully thrust his fingers in and out. Sousuke squeezed the sheets, almost sobbing at that point to make him come. 

The other chuckled and wrapped his mouth back around him, hollowing out his cheeks to suck him in and out deeply. 

It was too much, Urahara's digging fingers and the hot heat together making him tighten and tremble as he came hard , inside Kisuke's mouth. Sousuke watched as the blond swallowed, breathing raggedly. The brunet needed a moment to regain his breath right now. 

Kisuke hovered back over him amusedly "You look exhausted, honey." 

"Hush you…ah!" 

Kisuke raised a brow while grinning widely, during his speech the blond had positioned himself against his ass, Kisuke had slammed in with a hard push into his relaxed body, effectively cutting him off. 

He dug his nails into the other's bicep as the blond pulled out to forcefully thrust in again. The languid but deep rolls of Kisuke's hips drawing out needy gasps from him. He clenched tightly around the blond as Kisuke's hips snapped faster into him, digging into his prostrate. 

The pressure it was all too much, Urahara had to stop or slow down but that was the last thing on the blond's mind. The shopkeeper's hips just kept slamming relentlessly. Hammering into him before the other took a tight hold of Sousuke's hips and stilled completely, spilling inside of him deeply. 

The blond collapsed against him, leaving soft butterfly kisses along his neck. "And?" He mumbled. 

"Hmm?” The blond amusedly asked if his need had been fulfilled. Aizen told him to be quiet as he toyed with Kisuke's sweaty blond locks. Urahara chuckled and laid his head in the crook of Sousuke's neck. 

-0- 

"They created hybrids with the different sort of Hollows you had stationed here." 

After freshening up they were seated at the table. The food was cold but it didn't really matter to their appetite. 

Aizen had wanted more info on what the Quincies had done on 'his' domain. 

It had gotten dark outside, the artificial daylight gone, so Kisuke had lit the candles. It illuminated the room in a faint glow. "In theory the same deeds you did." he said looking at the brunet who smiled eerily. 

"But not in practice, I created the Arrancar with the Hogyoku. I did not lock them in a lab and commanded them to start breeding with the Hollows of the desert." Sousuke finished amusedly. 

"They did more than just that, the experimentations that were done were highly unethical." 

Whether the other wanted to own up to it or not, the brunet did torture the Hollows as much as the Quincies. 

Which made the brunet chuckle and say that there is no law in Hueco Mundo, the place is free and does not lie under the jurisdiction of the Seireitei. 

Kisuke nodded, "Sure, might be true. Not that it gives anyone the right to claim it and use it as entertainment." 

"Entertainment? Neither did I throw them in a pit and instruct them to fight for my pleasure." 

Aizen admitting he was wrong would never pass his lips, the brunet saw himself as a great dealer of justice, he helped the Hollows regain a purpose in life, civilized them as Sousuke liked to call it. 

"Don't make it sound like Hueco Mundo was a safe haven, Sousuke. Grimmjow didn't exactly feel it that way." 

The brunet's conceited act was up again, looking at Kisuke as if he didn't understand a thing. "Grimmjow needed some harsher discipline, but not physically. I never used Kyouka Suigetsu on my Arrancar, nor any sort of violence to make them behave." he said, arrogantly. 

No, Aizen worked psychologically. Making sure the Hollows fought among themselves, never by his command. The sixth Espada made that clear during their diner in the restaurant. 

It was things he didn't want to hear about Sousuke, but it was also a reminder that the brunet was no angel. 

"Okay, let's say you did it just by the feel of your pressure. Not very ethical either." Kisuke answered. "And the labs that were already built before the Quincy King took over? Served as decoration I guess." 

Aizen rolled his eyes. "My 8th Espada took care of the research and development, I gave him free game, he could do whatever he wanted. It's what I offered you, Kisuke." 

Urahara shook his head, so Aizen's hands stayed clear of any misdeeds. Through manipulation he had run the Hollow world as he saw fit. There were no other witnesses left beside the panther, the rest were all dead. The brunet could tell him what he wanted, lying was his expertise anyways. 

"Besides don't make me turn out to be the greatest evil. You think the Soul King is the innocence itself? You think he cares for the poor in Soul Society or that he does anything about the crime riddled districts, hmm? About the thieves, rapists and murderers in let's say… the Rukongai? You think he had no say in what Central 46 decides? He orders them and chooses the members. Most of the noble houses are just as much corrupt. Or did you think the Kuchiki household was such a heartwarming family? Byakuya changed his house, but before that…not every noble house is like your kitty cat, wake up, Kisuke!" 

He stopped Aizen's rant. "Please, can we just not? It drives a wedge between us and I don't want that. I took you here to enjoy being alone with you, not to fight." the blond said, pleadingly. 

Kisuke knew the Soul King wasn't considerate of the Seireitei, his absence during the war was one thing. But Aizen couldn't make himself turn out to be the greater good. 

The Shinigami world would always stand between them. Even though he chose them over Sousuke, it didn't mean that he wouldn't protect the brunet if something happened. Sousuke carried his children, and no one could come in between that. 

He caressed the brunet's cheek when the other kept giving him a dismissive haughty look, intertwining their fingers. "I care about you." I love you. 

Aizen let out a deep breath before smiling. "You're right, forgive me." 

The fake apologies were always easily blurted out by the other. No true meaning behind it, just an excuse to end their arguments. Urahara didn't care, as long as his lover calmed down it was okay. 

Sousuke should stop looking at the past, stop looking for sovereignty and start looking toward their future. He was going to have to take care of their twins. He could rule over them, as long as it was done in a normal parenting way, of course. No way was he going to let the other make their children go crazy with his psychological mind games. 

"Tell me better what you think of the construction I did to your premises." 

The brunet glanced through the room. "Well, I couldn't have done it any better. Will you construct the whole palace?" 

An actual compliment, no demeaning; it could be better, adequate or merely sufficient. 

Urahara grinned. "Just because it's empty doesn't mean it has to look run down." 

Sousuke's smile turned genuine. "But you start with the bedroom…" 

"Most important room." he winked. Sousuke squeezed his hand lightly before letting go. 

"Next time do the bathroom, the cold water is anything but pleasant." 

The blond chuckled, said he'll obey his wish, even bowing down as you would for royalty. The blond hair falling into his face as he looked down. 

Sousuke pushed the locks out of the blond's face. "Your hair is getting long." 

He winced lightly when Aizen's hand got tangled. "I know, I need to make an appointment to have it cut, but so do you." Sousuke's gel had washed out because of the shower, the brunet's hair always seemed a little longer than. "Didn't they cut it while being imprisoned?" 

Sousuke gave him a look. "Oh yes, and they offered bubble baths and champagne too." 

He laughed. "I get it. It just hasn't reached the length it normally should have over the course of those years." 

"Maybe something to do with your amazingly genius invention?" 

The Hogyoku wouldn't have caused the halt, maybe it had something to do with the seals that locked down his pressure. He told Aizen he had to give him a check up to decide something like that. 

"Dissect me you mean." 

Urahara shook his head, explaining to the brunet that he couldn't remove the orb from him. 

"Because of the pregnancy?" 

He shook his head again. 

"Because you're not allowed to remove it?" The brunet continued guessing, smiling charmingly Kisuke's way. 

"No, because it would result in your death." 

Aizen's smile disappeared.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for Grimmjow's mouth there aren't any warnings present in this chapter.

**Chapter 19**

The three days in Hueco Mundo had felt liberating and with the blond's disloyalty tucked away in the back of his mind, Sousuke savored their time alone. 

He picked up his phone when he was sure Kisuke was out of sight. The blond was busy in the garden. 

"What have I told you about calling me?!" He gritted out. The annoying chuckle on the other end of the line aggravated him. 

"Ya're in a fabulous mood again, and that when I call ya fer the intended purposes yar trip with ta shopkeeper actually meant." 

Aizen didn't specifically ask the other to inform him if something was behind it, but that did mean that the blond hadn't done it for them. 

So the Seireitei had the Soul King coming over. 

Why wasn't he allowed to know that? Did Kisuke think that he would enter the Shinigami world and disturb the peace? 

"Ya might want ta keep an extra eye on yar lover, lest he be one step ahead of ya again." 

One step ahead of him… Urahara had indeed disturbed his plans before. Not only that, the blond also held back important information; like with the Hogyoku. Finding out his sudden mortality when parted with the orb had suddenly brought him back to reality. He couldn't call himself a true God if he could die from something as simple as that. 

No better than those Hollows or Shinigami. 

And if he lost the Hogyoku to the children would that mean he would die if he gave birth? He would probably have to bear more children than just the twins, since they didn't exactly take the whole orb's powers, just bits and pieces. Not that he would carry any more. If one of them was a boy he got his wish. 

"You know what you should do?" the brunet bit out, about to tell the other off when he heard someone behind him. A good thing it was the Shihoin heiress instead of Kisuke. Aizen smiled and lowered his voice in a more polite tone "I'm not interested but thank you anyways." Hanging up he smiled charmingly at the cat woman. "Telemarketers…" 

Yoruichi looked at him oddly. "Do you know where Kisuke is?" 

"No, I'm afraid he's not here." He said as friendly as possible. 

"Yoruichi!" suddenly the blond called happily from behind him. 

The woman gave him a fleeting smirk. "Guess he just came back?" Aizen tried to keep his smile in place. He was going to destroy that secret entrance; no uninvited guests popping up anymore! 

Urahara smiled at his friend and ushered her inside the living room, closing the door behind them. She might have news on the King's visit. 

She lowered her voice "Not much to say, when the Gotei 13 were called, we didn't get any important messages. Just boring speeches. But he did visit several divisions, including the 12th." 

He nodded, Mayuri had probably talked about his plans with the King. Head of Maggots Nest, leading research in Hueco Mundo,… Kurotsuchi was awfully busy lately. 

Sousuke came into the room and Yoruichi stopped talking, the brunet smiled and calmly said "Oh, but do continue your conversation." 

Kisuke hid his amusement behind his fan, his lover could be a pain sometimes, there was no need to make the brunet think he approved of his behavior. 

His friend sighed outwardly "Actually I need to talk to Kisuke in private." 

Sousuke sat down next to them, innocently remarking "Oh, but I don't mind, go on." 

Kisuke cleared his throat and looked at Yoruichi "I will come over after visiting the council on Friday." she could tell him then. Since the brunet had stubbornly remained at his side during her visit. 

-0- 

He had asked Sousuke to start wearing a kimono daily. Loose shirts weren't enough anymore to cover up the pregnancy. December was cold so it gave the brunet the excuse of wearing many layers. A large obi was used as a finishing touch, the belt, more like band, could easily wrap around his stomach to seemingly flatten it. The brunet had commanded him to tighten it unnecessarily tight at his back. How Sousuke could still breath remained a mystery to him. 

The other was in his fifth month by then and a visit to the midwife had revealed the babies' sex. They were expecting two boys, Sousuke had practically yelled out in happiness. 

He was a little disappointed that one of them wasn't a girl, but Kisuke didn't really mind it that much as long as the kids were healthy. And there was some concern; nothing major, but one of the boys had received all the broken pieces of the Hogyoku from its twin, giving him double the strength. 

It wouldn't be a problem now, but later on the blond would have to make sure that the kid's awareness of his own strength didn't go up to his own head. Aizen had become instantly interested in the extra pressure, the brunet had said that he'd train the child but Kisuke reminded his lover of the fact that the twins needed to stay hidden from the Seireitei, not fluctuating signs that drew their attention. 

"The legacy will carry on." He looked at the proud 'mother' whom had started organizing his lab, all by himself. 

He suggested to the brunet to look for names, the other nodded "Daichi for the stronger twin, it's a fitting name. A strong, regal name." his lover suggested as he closed one of the maps again. 

Make that he should keep an eye on Aizen so the kid's strength didn't go up to the other's head. "I like the name Koichi." 

Sousuke pursed his lips. "It doesn't sound impressive enough." 

The names were going to be a huge issue, Urahara could tell. 

"We can think about the given names later. But Daichi Aizen sounds great already." Sousuke said as if he could close the subject whenever he wanted. 

He raised a brow. "Aizen? They're going to be bear my name, I'm the father." 

The other smiled evilly. "But we're not married nor bonded, it's obvious they'll receive my last name." 

"Well, we can discuss the last names lat-" 

"No. I have made up my mind. Aizen it will be." 

He watched Sousuke give him a conceited smirk. It was definitely hardest for Kisuke to keep quiet in such situations, Sousuke thinking he could decide everything on his own was frustrating. It didn't hurt his pride if the children weren't named after him, but it was insulting if the other didn't care for his opinion. 

"Alright, if that's what you wish." He said sarcastically, the other nodded with the smirk still plastered on his face. 

"And you're going to have to start working on the nurseries." The blond questioned why he said it in plural. "You have two guestrooms and you're going to have two children, do I need to say more?" 

The condescending tone and the way he drew out the words as if he was talking to a child got Kisuke to stare flatly at him. "Really? They don't need separate rooms at such a young age." 

The determined look stayed on the brunet. "Our twins will not share anything." 

Maybe they should resolve that matter also later on as well, when Sousuke wasn't bent on concluding everything for them. He had told the other that Jinta and Ururu's former bedrooms could suffice as the twins' but the brunet had found them to be too small. Surely their twins deserved better… 

The brunet could be an impossible being to settle a matter with most times. 

Kisuke didn't comment further on it, let the other think he won that discussion, for now. 

The brunet had turned his back to him while reading through a file, he could hear the smirk in his lover's voice. "Did you order those two cribs I wanted?" 

The other turned to look at him when he refused to answer, returning the brunet's with the same flat stare. 

"Then I would hurry if I were you." 

The blond changed the topic, the best strategy with Aizen. "I'll be holding a small party on Saturday." it was for his birthday, while it wasn't on the actual birthday date itself; but a couple of days earlier so he could spend the 31st with Sousuke alone. 

"I thought you didn't celebrate the human holiday." 

He told the other it wasn't for Christmas and the brunet gave him a knowing look. "I see… who's coming?" 

Tessai and the teens would definitely be there, as would Yoruichi. And Grimmjow was present at any party lately it seemed. He wasn't sure about Ichigo and his fiancé but Isshin would most likely come along. 

"You're inviting that rapist?!" 

The brunet had exploded, it wasn't difficult with the other raising his voice; the deep tone was impressive enough. 

He told the other to calm down. 

"I can't believe you would do that?!" the brunet ground out angrily. "Is this your sort of revenge?!" 

He repeated to the other to calm down. He hadn't done it out of any sort of revenge. Isshin was his best friend, he couldn't suddenly refuse him entry. Besides Sousuke's accusation of the older Kurosaki seemed highly unlikely when he thought further on it. Isshin never liked men so he wouldn't have done anything to the brunet. 

And even if there were still doubts about his friend's involvement in the matter, seeing their reactions to each other during the party might make him a little wiser. If Aizen had been honest the entire time the confrontation might not have been the wisest choice, but he couldn't balance out everything for the brunet's sake. 

He had to draw the line somewhere. The more he gave in to Sousuke's demands, the more the brunet thought he could rule over him. And the more the brunet crossed the line. 

-0- 

The day of Kisuke's celebration came around quickly and Sousuke watched blatantly how the Shihoin heiress was baking a cake. She had come over early in the morning to prepare various foods for the blond's birthday. 

Did he have to invite everyone? Couldn't they spend it just by themselves? 

"What do you think?" the woman said, as she took something from the oven. 

"It doesn't look one bit tasty." 

She gave him a look. "Yeah right, Kisuke asked specifically for ingredients that were your favorite. You can't act like you don't like it all of sudden." 

"But that doesn't mean I instantly like what you prepare, you're not exactly a cooking princess." He said. 

"It's easy to criticize someone when you don't do anything yourself." she retorted with an equally big smile. 

He despised that woman with an immense passion, trying to get in between him and Kisuke; it wouldn't work. He did plenty around the house to help the blond, Kisuke just insisted on cooking between them. But the rest of the household chores was equally divided….well okay the blond did most but the other never complained about it. 

Besides he worked in the other’s shop, he couldn't do everything. What did she think gave her the right to mettle in their relationship?! 

"And in your condition those nutrients are needed." 

He stared at the nosy woman before the sentence got through to him, he stormed towards the blond. Kisuke glanced at the furious way he strode up to him. "You told her?!" he whispered dangerously low. 

"Listen, I needed to tell someone you know." 

He sarcastically remarked why hadn't he told the whole Shinigami world. 

"You're over dramatizing, again. She won't tell anyone, I trust Yoruichi." 

Hadn't it been Kisuke who had feared anyone finding out, now it was the blond who couldn't keep his mouth shut. He sure hoped the woman knew how to keep silent, the brunet didn't feel like ending up in a research lab. The twins were going to replace the Soul King not be stuck as research material. 

Urahara had been so adamant on the orb's true nature not being revealed but with her he always made an exception. 

"I thought now that you have opened up more to human traditions it would be a great idea to ask her to be God mother." 

"What?!" the twins wouldn't have a mother, if anything Sousuke would be the closest to that term but they definitely didn't need a woman in the midst of their family. 

"Well it's actually a tradition used by the humans overseas. We could use it to appoint two people who would have a close bond to the children and whom we could rely on should anything ever happen to us." the other explained. 

"What do you mean 'if anything ever happened to us'? I have no intention of dying, and neither do you by the way. I'm not going to let you leave me to deal with the kids all by myself. If you do something like that I'll bring you back just so I can kill you myself for being so selfish." 

Kisuke raised a brow at the brunet's explanation. It oddly sounded like some sort of morbid love confession. He chuckled amusedly and kissed the brunet's cheek, it was the closest the other came to confessing his affection for him. It was kind of…cute… 

"We could always stick to the wording of aunt and uncle if that's what you prefer." the wording 'God' mixed with anyone or any term besides Aizen might be what stopped the brunet from agreeing to something like that. 

Sousuke and he didn't have any family members left. Kisuke didn't know how their future would turn out with the kids but they couldn't be the only social interactions the twins would have. 

"Uncle?" 

He looked away from the other muttering fast under his breath "Grimmjow might have overheard the conversation between me and Yoruichi," those brown eyes narrowed and he added quickly "But don't worry, I made sure he definitely won't tell anyone." 

"Grimmjow as an uncle? Are you insane? I want my kids-" 

"Our kids." he interrupted the brunet briefly. 

"Our kids to have a decent upbringing and not be their first word a curse word." 

"Really, Sousuke, you're seriously overreacting. He actually seemed quite happy for us." he probably should have worded that differently and not make it seem like the decision was made already, because Aizen was going to flip out over the fact that he decided something without his highness. 

The brunet however just glared at him and stalked back into the kitchen, sulking there. The other stubbornly refused to acknowledge his presence for the most part of the day. 

Grimmjow arrived as the first guest, greeting Sousuke with a smirk and a "Mommy Aizen!" 

Sousuke had disinterestedly inspected his fingernails and Kisuke had made motions behind the brunet's back to the panther to quit it. 

"Heh, pregnancy and shit must make his lordship an even bigger bitch to deal with. I feel for ya." the phrase was luckily whispered in a hushed manner and out of the brunet's earshot. 

The former Espada reclined back in the chair with a certain confidant posture. He commented on the blue haired one's cocky attitude. 

Yoruichi informed him that ever since he came back from Ichigo's bachelor party he has been that way. She heard him come home at 9 o'clock the next day. 

Grimmjow grinned. 

"He hasn't been let out in a while so finally getting some has brightened him up," the blond mused. "Should have given him catnip in Hueco Mundo, honey, he would have listened better." 

The panther scoffed "I sure as hell hope that those kids get Aizen's good looks." pointing at his former ruler in the process. 

Sousuke suddenly caught interest in the conversation and proudly stated while looking at him "That is my Espada." 

Kisuke looked perplexed at Yoruichi. "Suddenly they get along, you get that?" 

-0- 

Tessai and the teens arrived not soon after making the word pregnancy a definite taboo. Urahara wasn't sure how long he could keep it a secret. But the danger of Soul Society finding out kept him from telling even his closest friends. Except Yoruichi. 

He just needed to tell a close confidant who could keep her word. A pregnancy was exciting news but it also brought a lot of uncertainties, uncertainties he couldn't talk about with Sousuke because the brunet just kept so frustratingly calm over it. And talking about his anxieties helped him getting used to the idea of becoming a father. 

He hadn't expected Grimmjow to be at Yoruichi's at that time he told her. Since normally the blue haired one's presence was hard to miss when he visited her. Thus he had heard everything. 

He had made sure to warn the other to never repeat a word of it to anyone, but Grimmjow was surprisingly gentle, even congratulated him. The panther thought it would bring a huge change to Aizen's egotistical behavior. 

Everyone who knew now seemed certain of Sousuke getting out of that self centered bubble, Kisuke wasn't so sure though. 

-0- 

Aizen mostly kept in the background during the blond's gathering. Kisuke deserved it, it was after all the other's celebration. Watching him interact with his friends made him notice how happy the shopkeeper was. Kisuke wouldn't turn on them, Tessai and Yoruichi had been by the blond's side since they were kids. It wasn't Kisuke's loyalty to the Seireitei in particular but to his friends what made the blond unable to stand by Aizen's side. 

Sousuke's deceiving nature held a role in the other’s decision no doubt but his lies hadn't turned Kisuke off, the blond forgave him each time. 

He turned his head to the blond when he felt the other’s hand land on his knee underneath the table. Kisuke smiled gently but the brunet could see the silent questioning gaze in the other’s gray eyes. Probably worried over his silence. He smiled genuinely back. 

He wasn't going to provoke anyone and ruin Kisuke's day. 

Even when Isshin arrived he kept behaving himself, the Shiba took a place far away from him anyway. It kept their interactions to a minimum. 

His Espada actually became good company. The blue haired one's cocky posture had slumped down initially at hearing Ichigo wasn't coming over, but upon getting over that fact had the panther started chatting with him. He couldn't really call it an intelligent conversation with the other’s constant cuss words but at least it relieved his boredom. 

The blond had gotten several presents, one of the teens had given him a hat; as if Kisuke needed more… Tessai had given him a really decent watch. Yoruichi and Grimmjow had bought the blond a gift together; some sort of flask. 

Later on he found out it was male perfume, a too strong scent in his opinion but with the pregnancy the slightest smell that annoyed him could get him feeling queasy. 

Sousuke wanted to buy something for the 31st itself but being forbidden to go anywhere on his own would make that a difficult task to do. Urahara would have to accompany him and the surprise would turn out a failure. 

His Espada had disappeared sometime during the celebration, he spotted the other sitting outside in the backyard when he made himself some tea. The panther was smoking; a real bad habit in the human world, not surprising his Espada picked up on bad habits. 

"Aren't you cold?" He questioned from the doorway. The other kept wearing t-shirts and tank tops even in freezing temperatures. 

The blue haired one glanced at him, blowing the smoke in another direction and shrugged nonchalantly. 

"It is quite obvious that you're moping because of Kurosaki's absence." 

"He texted me, he's staying with his fiancé." The panther's gaze minutely swept over his cell phone lying on the windowsill. 

He came to stand next to the other while Grimmjow leaned against the wall. "I assume something happened during the bachelor party." 

The other muttered under his breath that he didn't want to share his problems with anyone, least of all with Aizen. But whether it was the alcohol or the other’s easy going nature at the moment, the panther enlightened him anyhow. 

"Yeah…it just happened. And Ichi didn't regret it at the time but…" 

He couldn't really find the right words to console his Espada. Faking remorse was not a problem but at those moments when he actually wanted to come across as genuine the right words escaped him. 

"Fuck what was I thinking, he's getting married in five days." 

He looked at the sexta's pained expression as he lit another one of those foul smelling sticks. 

"He didn't even have the balls to say it in my face, just a shitty excuse via text. That he was drunk and that he isn't like that…" 

'Like father, like son' Sousuke thought. 

"I just thought that after the shit with Ulquiorra I'll go for simple rutting without any feelings." 

His Arrancar had mingled in with one another, the brunet hadn't really kept track of the on and off mating couples that formed, as long as it didn't interfere with their work. Gin did seem particularly interested in the gossip and enlightened him on the different mates. 

It had shocked him to hear that his favorite Espada had been around with the hot headed sixth. 

"You actually loved Ulquiorra?" It's not an emotion he connected to the Hollows. 

"Yeah I guess so, wanting to be with that person, do everything for them and accepting their flaws is what love is right?" The Espada looked at him for affirmation. 

It made Sousuke slightly uneasy that he couldn't place the emotion himself. He couldn't even explain the word while the Hollow could, a being in his eyes beneath him. 

Did he lack the ability like Kisuke accused him of? 

"Right." He said in uncertainty. 

"Even when he kept coldly denying he felt anything, I never gave up on him." 

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra didn't have a heart. He had no feelings." 

Which made the fourth the most perfect specimen he created among the bunch. 

"Should have made us all like that, he was loyal to boot." 

"Probably, but he was defeated in the end just as easily." By the one the panther claimed to love now, none the less. 

"I sill fucking miss him. After his death I swore to never feel that way again for anyone…" 

Sousuke always thought his Espada relied on instinct alone, no emotions, not those resembling love at least. But it seemed like the sixth knew more about the subject than him. 

Was he as lost as Kisuke told him? Was the blond actually right about him? 

It's as if the other saw right through him from the beginning. It felt frightening and comforting at the same time. 

"Ya must be even more disappointed in me than before." 

He raised a brow at the blue haired one. "Did you ever do something that didn't qualify as disappointing?" 

"Real fucking help ya are!" The other muttered. 

Sousuke smiled gently and asked if the other expected the brunet to coddle him, the panther smiled back widely and said "That would scare ta shit out of me." 

"Can you at least try to say something without swearing? When you come in contact with my children you would better not let such filthy words pass your lips. Count that as a warning." 

The other smirked and told him he took note of it. "Hope ya're gonna be a better guardian to them." 

He smiled softly as an answer and told his Espada he would return inside. The other said he'll follow but he needed some time alone first. 

He was wrong, he could have a decent conversation with Grimmjow. He wasn't as barbaric as he had presumed. 

He went back into the kitchen, heating up the water again for his forgotten cup of tea. Grimmjow's vision of love got him contemplating. 

It was a complex emotion he never had felt the need for. He certainly never had felt such feelings for Gin. And before the silver haired male he had been too busy with his ideal plans. 

But Kisuke…what is it that he exactly felt for the blond? 

The blond wasn't just an obstacle to overcome anymore. Before the fake love he could have cared less if he caused the other misfortune. He didn't want any harm to befall Kisuke now though. He remained the father of his children, Sousuke couldn't ignore that fact. 

But did that instantly mean he couldn't go on without the other anymore? 

He had gotten used to Kisuke's constant presence, or maybe he was just latching on to the only positive relationship he had ever pursued. Creating some sick psychological empathy towards the blond. 

No, that couldn't be it. 

Would he do anything for Kisuke? 

Now that he knew the other’s true sentiment regarding his loyalty, it was difficult to answer positively to that. If Urahara stood against him, it was obvious he would be treated as the enemy. 

And at last his flaws; aside from his disloyalty Kisuke didn't exactly have any flaws. 

One thing he was sure of was that there were a certain amount of things that he could name that he hated about the blond, not specific flaws though. For instance that the other was smarter than him immensely aggravated the brunet but at the same time he admired the blond for it. 

He turned around when he heard the door of the kitchen being opened and the object of his thoughts stepped through. 

"Where were you? I missed you." Kisuke asked. 

"Consoling my Espada it seemed." When he nodded to the window that overlooked the garden, he felt Kisuke take his hands into the blond's. Warming his hands that felt chilly in comparison to the others'. The cold outside had seemingly seeped through to him. 

He leaned his head against the shopkeeper's shoulder. "I don't have a gift for your birthday." 

The blond chuckled. "Technically it's not my birthday yet, you still have a couple of days. But I don't need anything, just being with you is more than enough for me." 

"But I want to give you something." He whispered in the other’s neck. 

"It's the thought that counts, Sousuke, but if you really insist, you can always wrap a bow around your naked body. That would be a gift I would unwrap with pleasure." 

He hit the blond's shoulder playfully. 

He concluded that his feelings for the blond were…complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Urahara gleefully looked at the papers into his hands, hiding them away as he entered the house again. He stopped smiling however when he saw Aizen sitting down at the kitchen table. The brunet's phone in his hands, face screwed in contemplation. 

The blond walked over to his lover, sitting down next to him. He looked at the mobile in the other’s hands when the brunet didn't acknowledge him. 

Assuming something was wrong, he gently touched the brunet's arm. As Sousuke glanced at him Kisuke smiled softly. 

The same lost expression stuck on the other’s face that frightened Kisuke upon seeing him in. 

He inquired if everything was alright, but the brunet shook his head. 

"There's something I have to say to you." 

Urahara felt dread settle into his stomach, just by the way the other said it. 

"The thing you said at the restaurant…" 

Kisuke furrowed his brow in uncertainty. There were a lot of things he said at the restaurant, a lot of hateful remarks he had expressed towards the brunet when finding out about the pregnancy. Things he had said without thinking. 

"How I lack the ability to care ab-" 

"No. Sousuke, I didn't mean anything by it." 

It was the shock that had took over at that moment, the thought of losing everything they had tried to build up had Urahara reacting impulsively. Sousuke's deficiency in showing truthful emotion had nothing to do with the brunet's inability to do that. Aizen wasn't that far gone yet. 

He just refused to show compassion genuinely, it still might have to do with that God complex. Showing real emotions wasn't done by a supreme being. 

"Kisuke, I do-" 

"No! Aizen, please, it's just something I said." 

He wasn't going to give Aizen the opportunity to bait him into another severe argument. The brunet's strange tone didn't sit well with Kisuke at all. 

"No, you don't understand-" The brunet stopped himself this time before Kisuke could interrupt, a pained expression passing over his face. 

The blond looked worriedly at his lover. 

"They kicked." Aizen said. 

The exclamation resolved all of the blond's anxiety at once, smiling cheerfully as he placed a hand on Aizen's stomach, the brunet steered his hand to the place where he felt the action. But apparently neither of the twins felt like kicking on command. They already had Aizen's stubborn personality it seemed. 

"They suddenly behave," Kisuke told the brunet amusedly. "It's the hand of authority." He teasingly added. 

The brunet didn't even react to his joke. 

The blond didn't feel any sort of movement beneath his palm but the constant stream of the twins' reiatsu. It was very noticeable at this stage. While it had been only a faint pulse two months ago, it was a definite pressure now. 

He asked curiously if the brunet felt that too, when the other nodded, Kisuke questioned whenever he was able to sleep with the constant feel of it. 

"I presume I wouldn't sleep if the feeling ceased." 

That made sense. He smiled softly but the brunet remained in that weird pensive aura. Something was bothering Aizen… 

"I have something for you," Kisuke was certain the gift would cheer the other up. "But you have to promise not to get angry over it. It's not meant as an insult." It was better to warn him first. 

When Kisuke visited the baby store earlier today to place his order he had seen some pendants with a ball attached to them. He had seen pregnant women walking around with them before. If he was to believe the store clerk, they created a soothing effect for the baby. The child could hear the soft chime coming from the bell. 

They had the silver chimes in different designs. Urahara had looked mildly interested through them but had decided to buy it after finding one with a butterfly design etched into it, with small butterfly wings attached to the top of the bell. 

He took the necklace out of his pocket. No anger, nor any joyous emotion visible, in fact there was no change in features visible at all. Just the same lost look. 

Kisuke explained the pendant, adding that the other didn't necessarily have to wear it if he didn't want to. 

"It's lovely." The brunet said, fastening the pendant around his neck. 

The neutral tone however contradicted that. 

He looked at his lover, he wanted a reaction out of Aizen. Even his fake emotion would suffice at this point. 

"I know how much you want the baby room in order." Taking out the invoice for the two cradles he bought; the desired baby beds complete with the accessories the other had wanted. They wouldn't be delivered for another month, and Kisuke had normally wanted to surprise Sousuke then. But seeing the other like this he had hoped it would get Aizen to show some sort of emotion, at least. 

The brunet did give out a reaction, Sousuke had closed his eyes and had sighed deeply, a hand covering his forehead as if he had a headache or something. 

"Sousuke, is there something wrong?! I can't help you if you refuse to say anything." 

"It's fine. It's what I wanted right?" 

Right. Then why wasn't he happy! 

Here he was trying everything but the other refused to cooperate. Aizen was really trying his patience at the moment. 

His frustrations must have shown through because suddenly the other’s mood brightened, just like that, just like magic. 

The same fake charming smile plastered on again as the brunet hugged him, telling how 'grateful' he was. Kisuke had to bite down on his lip, trying to keep calm himself. 

Well…he got a reaction at least. 

Throughout the day the other kept that false act going. There was no use in trying to change that. Besides, Kisuke didn't feel like fighting with Aizen. It would cause unnecessary stress to the brunet's condition. 

Maybe that's what caused Sousuke's weird mood in the first place. The brunet had already had dangerous mood swings courtesy of the Hogyoku, the pregnancy must surely add to that. 

They had went to bed early and Aizen had laid in his arms. Kisuke spooned the brunet's back, soothingly tracing the other’s side absent-mindedly. 

"Tomorrow's Kurosaki-kun's wedding." Sousuke spoke up softly. 

"Yeah, I need to get up early and help with a few things before the ceremony." 

Urahara had already aided Yoruichi with the set-up of the location for the dinner. She was maid of honor and had promised to do that, and unfortunately he had promised to help her. There were still some things to be taken care of. 

"Will you wake me up?" 

Urahara stopped his caressing to put an arm around the other. "It's six o'clock Sousuke, no need for you to be awake so early." 

Everything needed to be prepped and ready before the ceremony began after all. 

"Just wake me up." 

Kisuke nodded. "I'll be back before midnight, so we can celebrate my birthday together. I'll expect a nice surprise for that day." he joked. 

He glanced at the other when he didn't receive any indication that the other had heard him. He seemed to be sleeping but the brunet could hardly fall asleep that fast… 

Kisuke was sure; that in due time Sousuke would show him real emotion. 

When the alarm clock had went off Urahara had made himself ready, the brunet had stirred at the sound but hadn't woken up. Kisuke had reached out a hand to softly shake him awake but decided against it at the last second. The other looked too peaceful anyways so he left the brunet to his rest. 

-0- 

Kisuke helped Yoruichi with the decorations, sighing "You could have started this a little sooner than two days before the big day." 

She gave him a look. "The location had to be free first, besides I'm the maid of honor it's expected I do something." 

Kisuke muttered how she was just the second choice. 

Inoue had asked Rukia first but the Kuchiki had refused for some reason. The soon to be wedded couple had insisted on witnesses from the spirit world, seeing as they wanted to keep the rest of the celebration as humanly as possible. The bride had chosen Yoruichi as an alternative. 

"Hey! A little less attitude, yeah?! Aizen being in one of his moods again? No need to work it out on me." 

Urahara apologized. "He's just…really difficult at the moment." 

Yoruichi raised a brow, remarking it was nothing new; Aizen was Aizen. 

He clarified that it was worse than usual and that he was getting a little concerned. 

"Well, you knocked him up." 

He stared at her. "So?" 

"So, you need to be perhaps a little more considerate." 

Kisuke refrained from letting his mouth fall open in shock, did Yoruichi just defend Sousuke? 

He was more than considerate to Aizen. 

"I know how you are Kisuke, sometimes you can be a little dense. He needs all the support he can get right now." 

Urahara chuckled and she looked quizzically at him. "You are defending him indeed. You, my friend, have crossed over to the dark side." 

Yoruichi looked insulted by that, saying she didn't agree with Aizen, merely understood that Kisuke needed to be a bit more attentive towards the situation. Often men forgot the kind of emotions a pregnancy brought along. 

Apparently she also forgot the fact that Aizen was most definitely still a man. 

It took two more hours to get everything prepped and ready for the feast. When they were done he jokingly asked her if she was going to wear the clothes she had on right now to the wedding. 

She rolled her eyes, saying she needed to change at Inoue's first, and even added "I can understand Aizen's frustrations with you sometimes." 

"Are you on your period?" It would explain the mood. 

"Do you say that to him too?" she said as she threw some of the decorative petals in his direction. 

Kisuke laughed. Aizen would probably attack him if he emasculated him with those words, especially now. 

"Do you have the rings?" he questioned when they locked up. 

"No, Renji has them." 

He and Yoruichi shared a knowing look. Hopefully the redhead kept them safely by his side. If Urahara was in Ichigo's place he would have given them to Yoruichi instead. 

-0- 

Yoruichi had left for Orihime's as Kisuke arrived at the church. Ichigo and his fiancé had decided on a very modern wedding. 

There were already some people there, mostly family and friends of the bride and groom. But he didn't recognize any of them as he entered the house of religion. 

The blond looked around at some of the statues, the human world held wildly different views on Hell and Heaven than Shinigami. A human would die if the Chain of Fate broke in any sort of way. 

In the Spirit World it was a little different. A Shinigami would cease to exist if the Binding Chain, the place where the Chain of Fate resided on humans, or the Soul Sleep were to be pierced. 

If any of those two pressure points were drained completely it would result in the same end. 

Aizen had no clue that unifying with the Hogyoku meant that the orb fastened itself to the place where the Binding Chain normally occupied. That it would actually remove all of his powers if the orb was removed, like a plug that was pulled; it would drain all of his pressure. 

If humans died some believed they would either end up in Heaven or Hell. 

In the Seireitei Heaven was the Soul Palace. The Soul King ruling over the Spirit World as the Shinigami kept the peace in order. 

Hell was a place worse than death. Only high end criminals ended up in the netherworld, be it humans, souls or any kind of spirit. An impassable chain or charm would be stuck on the Spirit's two most important pressure points. So they would be fated to forever endure the horrible treatment and eternal damnation. 

Taken into consideration what kind of crimes the criminal did, they would be sentenced to one of the five levels of Hell. 

Aizen was luckily sparred from that treatment thanks to Urahara. Kisuke's explanations that the Hogyoku could neither be chained nor charmed down in the underworld, served as a good excuse to save Sousuke from that fate. 

When the church began to fill he seated himself down, waving Tessai and the teens over when he saw them. 

Jinta sat down next to him, grumbling "Where's your crazy boyfriend?" 

He told the youngster that Sousuke was at home, the teen sighed in disappointment. 

"Ceremonies are boring… his remarks would have made it bearable…" 

Kisuke chuckled amusedly. Jinta apparently held some sort of respect for the brunet. Especially since the teen started to style his hair in a similar way. 

It took a while before everyone was seated and the ceremony actually began. 

He saw the groom fidgeting in the front, somehow Kurosaki didn't seem as confident as in his fights. It wasn't just healthy nervousness going through the younger man. Being slightly unsure was expected with life changing decisions. 

But when Inoue had strode up the isle in her white wedding gown the young man's head had strayed through the guests as if he was looking for someone. 

Ichigo's future wife had said her vows with tears of happiness in her eyes, while the Substitute seemed distracted the entire time. 

Kisuke was probably thinking too much into it. Taking a look into the crowd that attended, he could see that there wasn't any concern needed. 

Isshin and Yuzu were both trying to hold back tears themselves as Karin rolled her eyes at the display. 

Living with Aizen had seemingly made him suspicious of other people's emotions, always trying to look hard for the truth. 

The Kurosaki had said I do to her, and the exchange of rings sealed their vows. 

And yet, when the newly wedded couple had walked down the isle together, Kisuke couldn't help but think that Ichigo didn't act like how a newly wedded groom should. 

The small reception afterwards gave him the chance to have a talk with his best friend. 

Isshin was proud of his son, but sad at the same time that his oldest child would move out permanently. Nothing in their conversation however confirmed that Isshin saw the same doubts in Ichigo that Kisuke had. 

"That's a weirdly tasting alcohol!" Renji made a face as Rukia took the glass of champagne out of his hands. 

"You've had enough alcohol at the bachelor party." She said angrily as she handed him a glass of water instead. 

The redhead made a face at the tasteless drink, fidgeting with the tie he had on that matched the suit. 

"Having some trouble?" Kisuke asked amusedly. 

The redhead sighed dejectedly as Rukia fixed the tie for him. "It's the stupid dress code that's giving me trouble. I can hardly breathe in this thing, it's worse than Kuchiki taicho's formal gatherings." 

Kisuke laughed. 

"With nii-sama around, you don't dare to touch a drop of alcohol at least." 

"I wasn't that bad. I didn't drink as much as some of the 11th division or Ichigo, he was completely wasted." Renji said in a way to try and reason with Rukia. 

"Must have been some party if everybody keeps mentioning it." Kisuke remarked. 

"It was awesome! Why didn't you come Urahara –san?" 

"I had other obligations." 

"Aizen." The other muttered. 

Even if some people had started to respect their relationship, he couldn't expect everyone to accept Sousuke. To some the brunet would always remain the murderous traitor. 

Yoruichi joined them, fawning over Inoue's dress. 

"If I get married, I want to wear a dress like that." 

"If you ever get married…" Kisuke added, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder after she had pinched him. "You preformed your role as witness well though." 

"Is that a hint of you and Aizen?" she said quietly to him. 

"That's too soon. I'm going to have my hands full with other things." The twins were first priority. 

She looked at the newly wedded couple. "Don't you think that Ichigo is a little…out of it?" 

Kisuke was relieved he at least wasn't the only one who saw it. 

"Maybe you should talk to him." 

He looked at her incredulously. "Why me?" 

"Renji would be a little too blunt with such affairs, besides I doubt he saw anything wrong with his friend." 

He couldn't get to Ichigo since the younger man was busy receiving congratulations. When he finally did get a chance to talk with him, it was at the feast in the evening. When Ichigo had separated himself from the crowd on the dance floor after the opening dance. 

He followed the orange haired one to what appeared to be their wedding suite. Ichigo looked surprised when he found out the blond had followed him. 

"Hey Urahara-san, I was just about to change after Keigo showered me with champagne. He just sometimes can't hold his enthusiasm." 

The youngster let him in and changed his wet shirt and suit jacket. All the while the orange haired one was talking about his friend animatedly until Kisuke asked him "How do you feel now as a married man?" 

The Kurosaki averted his gaze, the youthful exuberance suddenly dimmed. His tone was slightly unsure. "I don't know…it's normal to have a few doubts, right?" 

Doubts before the wedding weren't uncommon, but after the bond… 

"Sure…" He reassured the other. "As long as you don't doubt your love for her." 

Ichigo’s ever present scowl returned, sitting down on the bed that was decorated with rose petals formed in a heart. "That's just it. I don't think I do…" 

Urahara sat next to him. 

"Do you love Aizen?" 

Kisuke smiled. He could answer it out loud now. He knew for centuries he had always loved the brunet. Aside from telling Sousuke himself, who had problems dealing with his own demons, the blond could earnestly admit his feelings. 

"All the time?" Ichigo asked in disbelief. 

The shopkeeper nodded. "There are times where I can practically throttle him," the youngster laughed. "But I love him, yeah." 

The Kurosaki looked down. "Before Rukia appeared years ago I had a carefree life, though it's only by becoming a Substitute that I felt truly alive." 

Ichigo couldn't go back to that carefree life. There would always be something pulling him back to the Shinigami world. He had watched the youth sink into a depression after his loss of powers. It had left a certain void, which was only filled by regaining his powers. 'Normal life' would never fit the other. 

"You don't have to shove that aside now." 

"I know, but I miss that action. And she wants to start a family already, something I'm not really prepared for yet. Maybe it's because I've grown attached to Soul Society, or maybe I'm confusing my love for her..." 

The young man was in some sort of dilemma, almost like he didn't know what he wanted. 

"You can still take missions." He said in an encouraging way. 

"It's not the missions alone, I visit the Seireitei now more often for fun." 

"Fun? Like your bachelor party?" Kisuke questioned. 

The scowl was instantly replaced by a bright smile. It wasn't difficult to connect the dots to Grimmjow's own sudden enthusiasm. 

"Did something happen with Grimmjow?" 

Ichigo couldn't hide the shocked expression fast enough, trying to form a neutral expression but failing. 

If Kurosaki was lying to himself and to Orihime it would be best for the both of them to call the marriage quits. In a way to spare them from anymore hurt. 

But it's something the youngster had to do on his own, he could give advice, nothing more. 

He told the other, leaving them sitting in silence for a while. Until Inoue opened the door. "There you are, we're going to cut the cake." she smiled. 

Ichigo told her he'd be right there. The other turned to him when the door closed again. 

"Maybe it's just in my mind, forget what I said." 

Urahara looked sadly at the other. 

-0- 

The first thing he noticed when he arrived back home was that the door to the shop was unlocked. The blond couldn't exactly remember if had he left it like that. 

"Sousuke, I'm home!" he said, as he slid open the screen door to the private area. 

He received no answer from the brunet. 

The house seemed eerily quiet. 

There was a nagging feeling in the blond's gut that something wasn't right. 

"Sousuke?!" 

He tried through the cuffs but he couldn't contact him, searching different rooms but no response. 

Kisuke hadn't taken his cell phone to Ichigo's wedding, it lay forgotten on the nightstand. He was confronted by three missed calls from the brunet. 

He was beginning to get worried, did something happen? 

The blond flash stepped to the basement but couldn't find the other there either. 

Entering his lab, the room was a mess, in comparison to the neat way the brunet had cleaned it a week ago. 

He heard someone behind him but was stopped before turning around by their voices. 

"Urahara Kisuke, you're under arrest for freeing the criminal Aizen Sousuke," 

What?! 

"No, this has to be a mistake." He turned around and was met by the Soul King's guards. 

He searched through the cuffs for the brunet's pressure again but he remained untraceable. Where was Aizen?! 

The guards continued "For disclosing a secret, and using the Hogyoku to try and create a replacement for the King." 

One of the guards created a binding spell for his reiatsu. 

"No! Wait! What makes you think I freed Aizen?! If you bind my pressure, the seals will no longer be locking down his pressure." 

It happened so fast the blond couldn't even recall what happened, too busy with his inner turmoil on where the hell Aizen could be! 

They bound his hands with regular bindings and confiscated Benihime. 

His mind too busy to try and find excuses on why the brunet had to possibly hide. His odd behavior yesterday probably had something to do with it. 

Too busy trying to come up with a lie to cover up the undeniable harsh truth, that Sousuke had done it again. The brunet had used the Hogyoku to frame him, and he blindingly walked into it, despite everyone's warnings. 

The blond didn't even notice how he was placed in a dark cell, until the doors closed and all that remained was darkness. Just like his blindness for the other’s love. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the first installment that is, I have decided to turn it into a series. I know; major cliffhanger, but It looks better that way instead of having Detained end up with 50plus chapters. The first chapter for the next installment will follow soon.
> 
> Thank you for everyone who left a Kudo, commented and read the story! Hope you continue to follow the next one.


End file.
